divine_gatefandomcom_zh-20200214-history
模块:Translate
此模塊列出所有的翻譯條目。每條的格式為： -- -- "日文" = {"中文", "English"}, -- -- 如有需略過一種語言，可使用 nil 代替，例如： -- -- "エル・プサイ・コングルゥ" = {nil, "El Psy Congroo"}, -- 沒有中文翻譯 -- -- 為加強翻譯重用，一個翻譯可由較短的詞彙組成，例如： -- -- "ヒール：フル" = {":3：滿", ":3: Full"}, -- -- 這裡「:3」代表重用日文的首3個字「ヒール」的翻譯 -- -- "レーヴァティン：プロト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, -- -- 這裡「:-4」代表重用直至結尾算起第4個字「レーヴァティン」的翻譯， -- -- 而「-3:」則是結尾的3個字「プロト」。 -- -- 參照數字的格式基本上與 Python 的 Slice 語法相同。 local p = { -- -- 通用技能 -- "ファイア" = {"火", "Fire"}, "フィア@elem" = {"火", "Fire"}, "アクア" = {"水", "Aqua"}, "ウィンド" = {"風", "Wind"}, "ウィンダ" = {"風", "Wind"}, "ライト" = {"光", "Light"}, "ライタ" = {"光", "Light"}, "ライテ" = {"光", "Light"}, "ダーク" = {"闇", "Dark"}, "ダクタ" = {"闇", "Dark"}, "ダク" = {"闇", "Dark"}, "ダーケ" = {"闇", "Dark"}, "ノーン" = {"無", "None"}, "ノン" = {"無", "Non"}, "ノン@elem" = {"無", "None"}, "ハート" = {"心", "Heart"}, "オール@1" = {"全", "All"}, "炎" = {"炎", "Fire"}, "水" = {"水", "Aqua"}, "風" = {"風", "Wind"}, "光" = {"光", "Light"}, "闇" = {"闇", "Dark"}, "無" = {"無", "None"}, "レス" = {"轉換", "less"}, "ヒューマ@rise" = {"人類", "Human"}, "ドラゴ@rise" = {"龍族", "Dragon"}, "ゴッド@rise" = {"神族", "God"}, "デモン@rise" = {"魔物", "Demon"}, "スピリ@rise" = {"妖精", "Spirit"}, "ビースト@rise" = {"獸族", "Beast"}, "マシナ@rise" = {"機械", "Machine"}, "ヒューマ@shortrise" = {"人", "Human"}, "ドラゴ@shortrise" = {"龍", "Dragon"}, "ゴッド@shortrise" = {"神", "God"}, "デモン@shortrise" = {"魔", "Demon"}, "スピリ@shortrise" = {"妖", "Spirit"}, "ビースト@shortrise" = {"獸", "Beast"}, "マシナ@shortrise" = {"機", "Machine"}, "フィアレス" = {":-2@elem-2:", ":-2@elem-2:"}, "アクアレス" = {":-2-2:", ":-2-2:"}, "ウィンドレス" = {":-2-2:", ":-2-2:"}, "ライトレス" = {":-2-2:", ":-2-2:"}, "ダークレス" = {":-2-2:", ":-2-2:"}, "ノーンレス" = {":-2-2:", ":-2-2:"}, "ハートレス" = {":-2-2:", ":-2-2:"}, "オールレス" = {":-2@1-2:", ":-2-2:"}, "ライズ@elem" = {"屬性提升", "Rise"}, "ライズ" = {"提升", "Rise"}, "フィアライズ" = {":-3@elem-3:@elem", ":-3@elem -3:@elem"}, "アクアライズ" = {":-3-3:@elem", ":-3 -3:@elem"}, "ウィンダライズ" = {":-3-3:@elem", ":-3 -3:@elem"}, "ライトライズ" = {":-3-3:@elem", ":-3 -3:@elem"}, "ダクタライズ" = {":-3-3:@elem", ":-3 -3:@elem"}, "ノンライズ" = {":-3@elem-3:@elem", ":-3@elem -3:@elem"}, "ヒューマライズ" = {":-3@rise-3:", ":-3@rise -3:"}, "ドラゴライズ" = {":-3@rise-3:", ":-3@rise -3:"}, "ゴッドライズ" = {":-3@rise-3:", ":-3@rise -3:"}, "デモンライズ" = {":-3@rise-3:", ":-3@rise -3:"}, "スピリライズ" = {":-3@rise-3:", ":-3@rise -3:"}, "ビーストライズ" = {":-3@rise-3:", ":-3@rise -3:"}, "マシナライズ" = {":-3@rise-3:", ":-3@rise -3:"}, "アサルト" = {"攻擊", "Assault"}, "ライフ" = {"生命", "Life"}, "シフト" = {"全部", "Shift"}, "ヒール" = {"回復", "Heal"}, "フィアライズ:アサルト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "アクアライズ:アサルト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ウィンダライズ:アサルト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ライトライズ:アサルト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ダクタライズ:アサルト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ノンライズ:アサルト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "フィアライズ:ライフ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "アクアライズ:ライフ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ウィンダライズ:ライフ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ライトライズ:ライフ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ダクタライズ:ライフ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ノンライズ:ライフ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "フィアライズ:シフト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "アクアライズ:シフト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ウィンダライズ:シフト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ライトライズ:シフト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ダクタライズ:シフト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ノンライズ:シフト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ヒューマライズ:アサルト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ドラゴライズ:アサルト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ゴッドライズ:アサルト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "デモンライズ:アサルト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "スピリライズ:アサルト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ビーストライズ:アサルト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "マシナライズ:アサルト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ヒューマライズ:ライフ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ドラゴライズ:ライフ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ゴッドライズ:ライフ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "デモンライズ:ライフ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "スピリライズ:ライフ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ビーストライズ:ライフ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "マシナライズ:ライフ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ヒューマライズ:シフト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ドラゴライズ:シフト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ゴッドライズ:シフト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "デモンライズ:シフト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "スピリライズ:シフト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ビーストライズ:シフト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "マシナライズ:シフト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "フィアレス・ウィンド" = {":5‧6:", ":5: 6:"}, "フィアレス・ハート" = {":5‧6:", ":5: 6:"}, "アクアレス・ファイア" = {":5‧6:", ":5: 6:"}, "アクアレス・ハート" = {":5‧6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ウィンドレス・アクア" = {":6‧7:", ":6: 7:"}, "ウィンドレス・ハート" = {":6‧7:", ":6: 7:"}, "ライトレス・ダーク" = {":5‧6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ライトレス・ハート" = {":5‧6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ダークレス・ライト" = {":5‧6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ダークレス・ハート" = {":5‧6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ノーンレス・ハート" = {":5‧6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ハートレス・ファイア" = {":5‧6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ハートレス・アクア" = {":5‧6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ハートレス・ウィンド" = {":5‧6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ハートレス・ライト" = {":5‧6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ハートレス・ダーク" = {":5‧6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ハートレス・ノーン" = {":5‧6:", ":5: 6:"}, "オールレス:ファイア" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "オールレス:アクア" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "オールレス:ウィンド" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "オールレス:ライト" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "オールレス:ダーク" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "オールレス:ノーン" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ムーブ" = {"移動", "Move"}, "バトルヒール" = {"戰鬥-3:", "Battle -3:"}, "ムーブヒール" = {":3-3:", ":3 -3:"}, "ヒール：スモール" = {":3：小", ":3: Small"}, "ヒール：ミドル" = {":3：中", ":3: Middle"}, "ヒール：ラージ" = {":3：大", ":3: Large"}, "ヒール：フル" = {":3：滿", ":3: Full"}, "リ" = {"裏‧", "Re"}, -- -- 主角 -- "ホムラ" = {"烈焰", "Homura"}, "マブイ" = {"魂", "Mabui"}, "カグラ" = {"神樂", "Kagura"}, "ナユタ" = {"那由他", "Nayuta"}, "オロチ" = {"大蛇", "Orochi"}, "ミヤビ" = {"雅", "Miyabi"}, "アカネ" = {"赤音", "Akane"}, "甲士アカネ" = {"甲士2:", nil}, "炎甲士アカネ" = {"炎1:", nil}, "火炎甲士アカネ" = {"火1:", nil}, "アオト" = {"蒼人", "Aoto"}, "刀士アオト" = {"刀士2:", nil}, "水刀士アオト" = {"水1:", nil}, "流水刀士アオト" = {"流1:", nil}, "ミドリ" = {"小翠", "Midori"}, "棍士ミドリ" = {"棍士2:", nil}, "風棍士ミドリ" = {"風1:", nil}, "疾風棍士ミドリ" = {"疾1:", nil}, "ヒカリ" = {"小光", "Hikari"}, "剣士ヒカリ" = {"劍士2:", nil}, "光剣士ヒカリ" = {"光1:", nil}, "閃光剣士ヒカリ" = {"閃1:", nil}, "ユカリ" = {"小紫", "Yukari"}, "鎌士ユカリ" = {"鎌士2:", nil}, "闇鎌士ユカリ" = {"闇1:", nil}, "常闇鎌士ユカリ" = {"常1:", nil}, "ギンジ" = {"銀次", "Ginji"}, "斧士ギンジ" = {"斧士2:", nil}, "無斧士ギンジ" = {"無1:", nil}, "絶無斧士ギンジ" = {"絕1:", nil}, "ノヴァ" = {"新星", "Nova"}, "フレア" = {"火焰", "Flare"}, "ラヴァ" = {"熔岩", "Lava"}, "フレアノヴァ" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ラヴァノヴァ" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "グレイス" = {"冰川", "Glacier"}, "コールド" = {"寒冷", "Cold"}, "フリーズ" = {"凍結", "Freeze"}, "コールドグレイス" = {":-4-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "フリーズグレイス" = {":-4-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "レイド" = {"突襲", "Raid"}, "ブリーズ" = {"微風", "Breeze"}, "ブラスト" = {"疾風", "Blast"}, "ブリーズレイド" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ブラストレイド" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "レイ@hikari" = {"射線", "Ray"}, "フォトン" = {"光子", "Photon"}, "ルミナス" = {"閃爍", "Luminous"}, "フォトンレイ" = {":-2-2:@hikari", ":-2 -2:@hikari"}, "ルミナスレイ" = {":-2-2:@hikari", ":-2 -2:@hikari"}, "イビル" = {"邪惡", "Evil"}, "デモン" = {"惡魔", "Demon"}, "イビルスラッシュ" = {":-5-5:", ":-5 -5:"}, "デモンスラッシュ" = {":-5-5:", ":-5 -5:"}, "インパクト" = {"衝擊", "Impact"}, "ホロウ" = {"空虛", "Hollow"}, "ノンインパクト" = {":-5之-5:", ":-5 -5:"}, "ホロウインパクト" = {":-5-5:", ":-5 -5:"}, "イグナイト" = {"點燃", "Ignite"}, "セカンド" = {"貳式", "Second"}, "サード@ns" = {"參式", "Third"}, "イグナイト：セカンド" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "イグナイト：サード" = {":5：6:@ns", ":5: 6:@ns"}, "イグナイト：ホムラ" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "メギド" = {"米吉多", "Megido"}, "フレイム" = {"火焰", "Flame"}, "インフェルノ" = {"煉獄", "Inferno"}, "メギド・フレイム" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, "メギド・インフェルノ" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, "ワダツミ" = {"綿津見", "Watatsumi"}, "弐式" = {"貳式", "Nishiki"}, "参式" = {"參式", "San-shiki"}, "ワダツミ：弐式" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "ワダツミ：参式" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "ワダツミ：マブイ" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "ゼロ@aoto" = {"零度", "Zero"}, "モーメント" = {"片刻", "Moment"}, "アブソリュート" = {"絕對", "Absolute"}, "モーメント・ゼロ" = {":-3‧-2:@aoto", ":-3 -2:@aoto"}, "アブソリュート・ゼロ" = {":-3‧-2:@aoto", ":-3 -2:@aoto"}, "フォンシェン" = {"風神", "Fēngshén"}, "アル" = {"貳式", "Èr"}, "サン" = {"參式", "Sān"}, "アル：フォンシェン" = {"-6:：:2", ":2: -6:"}, "サン：フォンシェン" = {"-6:：:2", ":2: -6:"}, "フォンシェン：カグラ" = {":6：-3:", ":6: -3:"}, "エアリアル" = {"高空", "Aerial"}, "ドライブ@midori" = {"駕駛", "Drive"}, "ドラゴン@midori" = {"天龍", "Dragon"}, "エアリアル・ドライブ" = {":5‧6:@midori", ":5 6:@midori"}, "エアリアル・ドラゴン" = {":5‧6:@midori", ":5 6:@midori"}, "リュミエール" = {"日光", "Lumière"}, "ドゥ" = {"貳式", "Deux"}, "トロワ" = {"參式", "Trois"}, "リュミエール：ドゥ" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "リュミエール：トロワ" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "リュミエール：ナユタ" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "ホーリィ" = {"聖潔", "Holy"}, "サンセット" = {"日落", "Sunset"}, "サンライズ" = {"日出", "Sunrise"}, "ホーリィ・サンセット" = {":4·5:", ":4 5:"}, "ホーリィ・サンライズ" = {":4·5:", ":4 5:"}, "アビス" = {"深淵", "Abyss"}, "アビス：セカンド" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "アビス：サード" = {":3：4:@ns", ":3: 4:@ns"}, "アビス：オロチ" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "ナイトメア" = {"夢魘", "Nightmare"}, "サーカス" = {"馬戲團", "Circus"}, "パレード" = {"巡遊", "Parade"}, "ナイトメア・サーカス" = {":5‧6:", ":5 6:"}, "ナイトメア・パレード" = {":5‧6:", ":5 6:"}, "ヤシャヒメ" = {"夜叉姬", "Yashahime"}, "ヤシャヒメ：弐式" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ヤシャヒメ：参式" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ヤシャヒメ：ミヤビ" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ストラグル" = {"掙扎", "Struggle"}, "ヴェイン" = {"徒勞", "Vain"}, "ヴァニタス" = {"虛空", "Vanitas"}, "ストラグル・ヴェイン" = {":5‧6:", ":5 6:"}, "ストラグル・ヴァニタス" = {":5‧6:", ":5 6:"}, -- -- 主角再醒（主角究進） -- "炎咎甲士アカネ" = {"炎咎2:", nil}, "水咎刀士アオト" = {"水咎2:", nil}, "風咎棍士ミドリ" = {"風咎2:", nil}, "光妖精王ヒカリ" = {"光妖精王4:", nil}, "闇魔女王ユカリ" = {"闇魔女王4:", nil}, "無英斧士ギンジ" = {"無英2:", nil}, "ウィンダライズ:ライフシフト" = {":-3與-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ダクタライズ:ライフシフト" = {":-3與-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ノンライズ:ライフシフト" = {":-3與-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "イグナイト：リート" = {":5：利特", ":5: Rit"}, "ワダツミ：ディーネ" = {":4：蒂妮", ":4: Dine"}, "シル：フォンシェン" = {"-6:：希爾", "Syl: -6:"}, "リュミエール：ウィスプ" = {":6：鬼火", ":6: Wisp"}, "アビス：シャドウ" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "ヤシャヒメ：ゼロ" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "フレアリィ・エルプション" = {"焰妖·6:", "Flary 6:"}, "メメント・ブルー" = {"紀念‧-3:色", "Memento: -3:"}, "メルヘンペイン・ステージ" = {"童話痛苦‧-4:", "Märchen Pain -4:"}, "ビューティ・ビューティ" = {"美麗‧-5:", ":5 -5:"}, "カウンター：メア" = {":5：-2:", ":5: -2:"}, "インフィニティ・リバース" = {"無限‧復活", "Infinity Rebirth"}, "オース・ラヴァ" = {"全皆-3:", "All's -3:"}, "アブソリュート・シン" = {":-3·咎人", ":-3 Sin"}, "ドラゴン・アクセル" = {":4@midori·5:", ":4@midori 5:"}, "ラブレス・レイ" = {":4·5:@hikari", ":4 5:@hikari"}, "ヴァルプルギスナイト" = {":-3之夜", ":-3 Night"}, "イノセントマインド" = {"清白的思維", "Innocent Mind"}, -- -- 季節限定主角 -- "ヒカリ：ハロウィン" = {":3：萬聖節", ":3: Halloween"}, "ヒカリスペシャルトッピング☆" = {":3的特別配料☆", ":3 Special Topping☆"}, "ハロウィンクレープ" = {"萬聖可麗餅", "Halloween Crêpe"}, "アオト：晴着" = {":3：晴著", ":3: Sunday Best"}, "ハッピーニューイヤー" = {"新年快樂", "Happy New Year"}, "ハゴイタ：ディーネ" = {"羽子板：蒂妮", "Hagoita: Dine"}, "キヨメノミズ" = {"潔淨之水", "Kiyome no Mizu"}, "ミドリ：春風" = {":3：春風", ":3: Spring Breeze"}, "春一番" = {"春一番", "First Gale of Spring"}, "チュン：フォンシェン" = {"4:：春", "Chūn: 4:"}, "スプリング・ウィンド" = {"春風", "Spring Wind"}, "タキシード" = {"禮服", "Tuxedo"}, "アカネ：黒タキシード" = {":3：黑色-5:", ":3: Black -5:"}, "ギンジ：白タキシード" = {":3：白色-5:", ":3: White -5:"}, "ジューン" = {"六月", "June"}, "ジューン・ブライド" = {":4-4:", ":4 -4:"}, "黒きジューン・ブライド" = {"黑之2:", "Black 2:"}, -- LS of アカネ：黒タキシード "白きジューン・ブライド" = {"白之2:", "White 2:"}, -- LS of ギンジ：白タキシード "イグナイト：ブライド" = {":5：-4:", ":5: -4:"}, -- NS1 of アカネ：黒タキシード "ヤシャヒメ：婚式" = {":5：婚式", ":5: Bride"}, -- NS1 of ギンジ：白タキシード "ジューン・フレイム" = {":4之5:@elem", ":4 5:@elem"}, -- NS2 of アカネ：黒タキシード "ジューン・ノーン" = {":4之5:", ":4 5:"}, -- NS2 of ギンジ：白タキシード "ユカリ：浴衣" = {":3：浴衣", ":3: Yukata"}, "百鬼夜行" = {"百鬼夜行", "Hyakki Yagyō"}, -- LS of ユカリ：浴衣 "アビス：タマヤ" = {":3：玉屋", ":3: Tamaya"}, -- NS1 of ユカリ：浴衣 "あの夏の少女" = {"那個夏天的少女", nil}, -- PS of ユカリ：浴衣 -- -- 防龍/刃龍 -- "プロト" = {"原型", "Proto"}, "レヴァ" = {"雷瓦", "Læva"}, "レーヴァン" = {"雷瓦恩", "Lævan"}, "レーヴァティン" = {"雷瓦汀", "Lævateinn"}, "レーヴァティン：プロト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "フロス" = {"霍斯", "Hros"}, "フロスト" = {"霍斯特", "Hrost"}, "フロッティ" = {"霍堤", "Hrotti"}, "フロッティ：プロト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ミスト" = {"米斯特", "Mist"}, "ミスティル" = {"米斯提爾", "Mistil"}, "ミスティルテイン" = {"米斯特汀", "Mistilteinn"}, "ミスティルテイン：プロト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "グーン" = {"岡", "Gūn"}, "グング" = {"岡尼", "Gungn"}, "グングニル" = {"岡尼爾", "Gungnir"}, "グングニル：プロト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ダーン" = {"丹", "Dan"}, "ダーイン" = {"戴恩", "Dáin"}, "ダインスレイヴ" = {"戴恩雷夫", "Dáinsleif"}, "ダインスレイヴ：プロト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ティル" = {"提爾", "Tyr"}, "ティルファ" = {"提爾法", "Tyrfa"}, "ティルファング" = {"提爾鋒", "Tyrfing"}, "ティルファング：プロト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ガード" = {"防禦", "Guard"}, "ガード:ファイア" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "ガード:アクア" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "ガード:ウィンド" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "ガード:ライト" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "ガード:ダーク" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "ガード:ノーン" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "ブレス" = {"吐息", "Breath"}, "ファイアブレス" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "フレイムブレス" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "マグマブレス" = {"岩漿-3:", "Magma -3:"}, "アクアブレス" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "オーシャンブレス" = {"海洋-3:", "Ocean -3:"}, "ブリザードブレス" = {"暴雪-3:", "Blizzard -3:"}, "ウィンドブレス" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "テンペストブレス" = {"風暴-3:", "Tempest -3:"}, "ハリケーンブレス" = {"颶風-3:", "Hurricane -3:"}, "ライトブレス" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ルミナスブレス" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "プリズムブレス" = {"棱鏡-3:", "Prism -3:"}, "ダークブレス" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ディスペアブレス" = {"絕望-3:", "Despair -3:"}, "カオスブレス" = {"混沌-3:", "Chaos -3:"}, "ノーンブレス" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ホロウブレス" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "インパクトブレス" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ボール" = {"球", "Ball"}, "ブロウ" = {"重擊", "Blow"}, "ファイアボール" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ファイアブロウ" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "アクアボール" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "アクアブロウ" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ウィンドボール" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ウィンドブロウ" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ライトボール" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ライトブロウ" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ダークボール" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ダークブロウ" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ノーンボール" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ノーンブロウ" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ラッシュ" = {"亂打", "Rush"}, "ストーム" = {"狂暴", "Storm"}, "ファイアラッシュ" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ファイアストーム" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "アクアラッシュ" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "アクアストーム" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ウィンドラッシュ" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ウィンドストーム" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ライトラッシュ" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ライトストーム" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ダークラッシュ" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ダークストーム" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ノーンラッシュ" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ノーンストーム" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, -- -- 元素 -- "リウム" = {"元素", "rium"}, "アカリウム" = {"赤-3:", "Aka-3:"}, "フレイリウム" = {"炎-3:", "Fla-3:"}, "アオリウム" = {"蒼-3:", "Ao-3:"}, "ウォタ" = {"水", "Water"}, "ウォタリウム" = {":-3-3:", "Wate-3:"}, "ミドリウム" = {"翠-3:", "Mido-3:"}, "ウィンドリウム" = {":-3-3:", ":-3-3:"}, "ピカ" = {"光", "Pika"}, "ピカリウム" = {":-3-3:", ":-3-3:"}, "シャイリウム" = {"耀-3:", "Shi-3:"}, "ヤミ" = {"闇", "Yami"}, "ヤミリウム" = {":-3-3:", ":-3-3:"}, "ダクリウム" = {"幽-3:", "Dark-3:"}, "ム" = {"無", "Mu"}, "ムリウム" = {":-3-3:", ":-3-3:"}, "ムムリウム" = {"空-3:", "Mumu-3:"}, "ビート" = {"拍打", "Beat"}, "ファイアビート" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "アクアビート" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ウィンドビート" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ライトビート" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ダークビート" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ノーンビート" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, -- -- 波克魯 -- "ポックル" = {"波克魯", "pok-guru"}, "ポックルン" = {"波克魯恩", "pok-guru~n"}, "ヒノ" = {"火", "Hino"}, "ヒノポックル" = {":2之2:", ":2-2:"}, "ヒノポックルン" = {":2之2:", ":2-2:"}, "ミズ" = {"水", "Mizu"}, "ミズポックル" = {":2之2:", ":2-2:"}, "ミズポックルン" = {":2之2:", ":2-2:"}, "カゼ" = {"風", "Kaze"}, "カゼポックル" = {":2之2:", ":2-2:"}, "カゼポックルン" = {":2之2:", ":2-2:"}, "ピカポックル" = {":2之2:", ":2-2:"}, "ピカポックルン" = {":2之2:", ":2-2:"}, "ヤミポックル" = {":2之2:", ":2-2:"}, "ヤミポックルン" = {":2之2:", ":2-2:"}, "コロ" = {"克魯", "Koro"}, "コロポックル" = {":22:", ":2-2:"}, "コロポックルン" = {":22:", ":2-2:"}, "ファイアヒール" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "アクアヒール" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ウィンドヒール" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ライトヒール" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ダークヒール" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ノーンヒール" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "メガ" = {"巨形", "Mega"}, "メガヒノポックルン" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "メガミズポックルン" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "メガカゼポックルン" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "メガピカポックルン" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "メガヤミポックルン" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "メガコロポックルン" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "キュア" = {"治療", "Cure"}, "キュアファイア" = {":3之3:", ":3 3:"}, "キュアアクア" = {":3之3:", ":3 3:"}, "キュアウィンド" = {":3之3:", ":3 3:"}, "キュアライト" = {":3之3:", ":3 3:"}, "キュアダーク" = {":3之3:", ":3 3:"}, "キュアノーン" = {":3之3:", ":3 3:"}, -- -- 貓 -- "キャット" = {"小貓", "Kitty"}, "ケット" = {"貓", "Cat"}, "ニャオ" = {"大貓", "Nyao"}, "ヒー" = {"火", "Fire"}, "スィー" = {"水", "Aqua"}, "フー" = {"風", "Wind"}, "ピー" = {"光", "Light"}, "ミー" = {"闇", "Dark"}, "ムー" = {"無", "None"}, "キャット・ヒー" = {":-3‧-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "ケット・ヒー" = {":-3‧-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "キャット・スィー" = {":-4‧-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ケット・スィー" = {":-4‧-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "キャット・フー" = {":-3‧-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "ケット・フー" = {":-3‧-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "キャット・ピー" = {":-3‧-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "ケット・ピー" = {":-3‧-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "キャット・ミー" = {":-3‧-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "ケット・ミー" = {":-3‧-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "キャット・ムー" = {":-3‧-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "ケット・ムー" = {":-3‧-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "ニャオ・ヒー" = {":-3‧-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "ニャオ・スィー" = {":-4‧-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ニャオ・フー" = {":-3‧-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "ニャオ・ピー" = {":-3‧-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "ニャオ・ミー" = {":-3‧-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "ニャオ・ムー" = {":-3‧-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "SPヒール" = {"SP-3:", "SP -3:"}, "キャンセル" = {"迴避", "Cancel"}, "トラップキャンセル" = {"陷阱-5:", "Trap -5:"}, "トラップキャンセル：ムーブ" = {":9：-3:", ":9: -3:"}, "トラップキャンセル：ステイト" = {":9：狀態", ":9: State"}, "トラップキャンセル：シーン" = {":9：環境", ":9: Scene"}, "トラップキャンセル：ダメージ" = {":9：傷害", ":9: Damage"}, "トラップキャンセル：オール" = {":9：全部", ":9: All"}, "シールド" = {"護盾", "Shield"}, "シールド：ファイア" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "シールド：アクア" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "シールド：ウィンド" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "シールド：ライト" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "シールド：ダーク" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "シールド：ノーン" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "レイン" = {"雨", "Rain"}, "ファイア・レイン" = {":-4之-3:", ":-4 -3:"}, "アクア・レイン" = {":-4之-3:", ":-4 -3:"}, "ウィンド・レイン" = {":-4之-3:", ":-4 -3:"}, "ライト・レイン" = {":-4之-3:", ":-4 -3:"}, "ダーク・レイン" = {":-4之-3:", ":-4 -3:"}, "ノーン・レイン" = {":-4之-3:", ":-4 -3:"}, -- -- 第三世代 (垃圾桶) -- "ツヴァイ@tron" = {"貳型", "Zwei"}, "ドライ@tron" = {"參型", "Drei"}, "トロン" = {"機械", "tron"}, "ロン" = {"機械", "ron"}, "フィアトロン" = {":-3@elem之-3:", ":-3@elem-3:"}, "フィアトロン：ツヴァイ" = {":-5：-4:@tron", ":-5: -4:@tron"}, "ウォタトロン" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3-3:"}, "ウォタトロン：ツヴァイ" = {":-5：-4:@tron", ":-5: -4:@tron"}, "ウィンドロン" = {":-2之-2:", ":-2-2:"}, "ウィンドロン：ツヴァイ" = {":-5：-4:@tron", ":-5: -4:@tron"}, "ライトロン" = {":-2之-2:", ":-2-2:"}, "ライトロン：ツヴァイ" = {":-5：-4:@tron", ":-5: -4:@tron"}, "ダクトロン" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3-3:"}, "ダクトロン：ツヴァイ" = {":-5：-4:@tron", ":-5: -4:@tron"}, "ノントロン" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3-3:"}, "ノントロン：ツヴァイ" = {":-5：-4:@tron", ":-5: -4:@tron"}, "フィアトロン：ドライ" = {":-4：-3:@tron", ":-4: -3:@tron"}, "ウォタトロン：ドライ" = {":-4：-3:@tron", ":-4: -3:@tron"}, "ウィンドロン：ドライ" = {":-4：-3:@tron", ":-4: -3:@tron"}, "ライトロン：ドライ" = {":-4：-3:@tron", ":-4: -3:@tron"}, "ダクトロン：ドライ" = {":-4：-3:@tron", ":-4: -3:@tron"}, "ノントロン：ドライ" = {":-4：-3:@tron", ":-4: -3:@tron"}, "ガードアップ" = {":3上升", ":3 Up"}, -- -- 刑者 (魔劍) -- "エッジ" = {"鋒", "Edge"}, "フレイムエッジ" = {":-3@elem-3:", ":-3@elem -3:"}, "フレイムタン" = {":4@elem舌之劍", ":4@elem Tongue"}, "アイス" = {"冰", "Ice"}, "アイスエッジ" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "アイスブランド" = {":3印之劍", ":3 Brand"}, "ウィンドエッジ" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ウィンドピア" = {":4之刺劍", ":4 Pier"}, "ライトエッジ" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ライトブレード" = {":3之利刃", ":3 Blade"}, "サイズ" = {"鐮", "Scythe"}, "ダークエッジ" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ダークサイズ" = {":3之-3:刀", ":3 -3:"}, "ゼロエッジ" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ムミョウガタナ" = {"無明之刀", "Avidyā Katana"}, "ブレイクガード" = {"突破-3:", "Break -3:"}, "カウンター" = {"反擊", "Counter"}, "カウンター：ファイア" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "カウンター：アクア" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "カウンター：ウィンド" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "カウンター：ライト" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "カウンター：ダーク" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "カウンター：ノーン" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "刑者" = {"刑者", "Executioner"}, "炎刑者フレイムタン" = {":11:33:", "3:, the Flame 1:3"}, "氷刑者アイスブランド" = {"冰1:33:", "3:, the Ice 1:3"}, "風刑者ウィンドピア" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "光刑者ライトブレード" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "闇刑者ダークサイズ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "無刑者ムミョウガタナ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "フレイムタン：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "アイスブランド：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ウィンドピア：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ライトブレード：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ダークサイズ：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ムミョウガタナ：弐式" = {":-3：-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, -- -- 乙女 (奶) -- "セレス" = {"天上", "Celes"}, "ぷち" = {"小小", "Tiny"}, "プチ" = {"小", "Tiny"}, "プチドナ" = {":2德娜", ":2 Echidna"}, "エキドナ" = {"厄客德娜", "Echidna"}, "プチメイド" = {":2人魚", ":2 Mermaid"}, "マーメイド" = {"美人魚", "Mermaid"}, "プチラウネ" = {":2娜溫", ":2 Alraune"}, "アルラウネ" = {"愛娜溫", "Alraune"}, "プチキューレ" = {":2基麗", ":2 Valkyrie"}, "ワルキューレ" = {"瓦爾基麗", "Valkyrie"}, "プチバス" = {":2魅魔", ":2 Succubus"}, "サキュバス" = {"魅魔", "Succubus"}, "ースト" = {"幽靈", "Ghost"}, "プチースト" = {":2-3:", ":2 -3:"}, "ゴースト" = {"幽靈", "Ghost"}, "セレスファイア" = {":3之-4:", ":3 -4:"}, "ぷちセレスファイア" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "ぷちキュアアクア" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "ぷちキュアウィンド" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "セレスライト" = {":3之-3:", ":3 -3:"}, "ぷちセレスライト" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "ドレインハート" = {"吸血之-3:", "Drain -3:"}, "ぷちドレインハート" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "ハンド" = {"手", "Hand"}, "ゴーストハンド" = {":4之-3:", ":4 -3:"}, "ぷちーストハンド" = {":22:-3之-3:", ":2 2:-3 -3:"}, "セレスノーン" = {":3之-3:", ":3 -3:"}, "乙女" = {"乙女", "Girl"}, "恋乙女エキドナ" = {"戀1:33:", "3:, the 1:3 of Love"}, "癒乙女マーメイド" = {"癒1:33:", "3:, the 1:3 of Healing"}, "森乙女アルラウネ" = {"森1:33:", "3:, the 1:3 of Forest"}, "戦乙女ワルキューレ" = {"戰1:33:", "3:, the 1:3 of War"}, "悪乙女サキュバス" = {"惡1:33:", "3:, the 1:3 of Evil"}, "霊乙女ゴースト" = {"靈1:33:", "3:, the 1:3 of Spirit"}, -- -- 轉色獸 -- "コンコン" = {"小狐", "Little Fox"}, "クビギツネ" = {"九尾狐", "Nine-Tailed Fox"}, "ワオン" = {"小狼", "Little Wolf"}, "ハティ" = {"哈提", "Hati"}, "ブヒー" = {"小豬", "Little Pig"}, "ベヒモス" = {"比蒙", "Behemoth"}, "ガルル" = {"小犬", "Little Dog"}, "ケルベロス" = {"可魯貝洛斯", "Cerberus"}, "カァーカ" = {"小鴉", "Little Crow"}, "ヤタガラス" = {"八咫烏", "Yatagarasu"}, "シュルル" = {"小蛇", "Little Snake"}, "バジリスク" = {"巴西利斯克", "Basilisk"}, "ポイズンファング" = {"毒-4:", "Poison -4:"}, -- -- 機械龍 -- "バースト" = {"爆發", "Burst"}, "サラマンダー" = {"沙羅曼達", "Salamander"}, "サラマンダー：バースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "リヴァイアサン" = {"利維坦", "Leviathan"}, "リヴァイアサン：バースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ヨルムンガルド" = {"耶夢加得", "Jörmungandr"}, "ヨルムンガルド：バースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ファーブニル" = {"法夫納", "Fafnir"}, "ファーブニル：バースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ニーズヘッグ" = {"尼德霍格", "Níðhöggr"}, "ニーズヘッグ：バースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ウロボロス" = {"銜尾蛇", "Ouroboros"}, "ウロボロス：バースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "チェイン" = {"連鎖攻擊", "Chain"}, "チェイン:ファイア" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "チェイン:アクア" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "チェイン:ウィンド" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "チェイン:ライト" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "チェイン:ダーク" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "チェイン:ノーン" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "ウルカヌス" = {"伏爾坎", "Vulcan"}, "ウルカヌス:バースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "メルビレイ" = {"梅爾維爾", "Melvillei"}, "メルビレイ:バースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ミズガルズ" = {"米德加爾特", "Midgard"}, "ミズガルズ:バースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "バルムンク" = {"巴爾蒙克", "Balmung"}, "バルムンク:バースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ラタトクス" = {"拉塔托斯克", "Ratatoskr"}, "ラタトスク" = {"拉塔托斯克", "Ratatoskr"}, "ラタトスク:バースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ヴァニティ" = {"虛空", "Vanity"}, "ヴァニティ:バースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ウェーブ" = {"波動", "Wave"}, "ファイアウェーブ" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "アクアウェーブ" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ウィンドウェーブ" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ライトウェーブ" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ダークウェーブ" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ノーンウェーブ" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "バスター" = {"剋星", "Buster"}, "フレアバスター" = {":-4@elem之-4:", ":-4@elem -4:"}, -- NS1 of サラマンダー "アクアバスター" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, -- NS1 of リヴァイアサン "ウィンドバスター" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, -- NS1 of ヨルムンガルド "ライトバスター" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, -- NS1 of ファーブニル "ダークバスター" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, -- NS1 of ニーズヘッグ "ノーンバスター" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, -- NS1 of ウロボロス "サブ・チェイン" = {"副-4:", "Sub -4:"}, "サブ・チェイン：ファイア" = {":7：8:", ":7: 8:"}, -- PS of サラマンダー "サブ・チェイン：アクア" = {":7：8:", ":7: 8:"}, -- PS of リヴァイアサン "サブ・チェイン：ウィンド" = {":7：8:", ":7: 8:"}, -- PS of ヨルムンガルド "サブ・チェイン：ライト" = {":7：8:", ":7: 8:"}, -- PS of ファーブニル "サブ・チェイン：ダーク" = {":7：8:", ":7: 8:"}, -- PS of ニーズヘッグ "サブ・チェイン：ノーン" = {":7：8:", ":7: 8:"}, -- PS of ウロボロス -- -- 精王/大精靈 -- "精王" = {"精王", "Spirit Queen"}, "イフリート" = {"伊夫利特", "Ifrit"}, "炎精王イフリート" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ウンディーネ" = {"溫蒂妮", "Undine"}, "水精王ウンディーネ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "シルフ" = {"希爾芙", "Sylph"}, "風精王シルフ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ウィルオウィスプ" = {"鬼火", "Will-o'-the-wisp"}, "光精王ウィルオウィスプ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "シャドウ" = {"陰影", "Shadow"}, "闇精王シャドウ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ゼロ" = {"零", "Zero"}, "無精王ゼロ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "セレス@1" = {"天", "Celes"}, "セレスフレア" = {":3@1之3:", ":3@1 3:"}, "セレスラヴァ" = {":3@1之3:", ":3@1 3:"}, "セレスコールド" = {":3@1之3:", ":3@1 3:"}, "セレスフリーズ" = {":3@1之3:", ":3@1 3:"}, "セレスブリーズ" = {":3@1之3:", ":3@1 3:"}, "セレスブラスト" = {":3@1之3:", ":3@1 3:"}, "セレスフォトン" = {":3@1之3:", ":3@1 3:"}, "セレスルミナス" = {":3@1之3:", ":3@1 3:"}, "セレスイビル" = {":3@1之3:", ":3@1 3:"}, "セレスデモン" = {":3@1之3:", ":3@1 3:"}, "セレスホロウ" = {":3@1之3:", ":3@1 3:"}, "オリジン@ns" = {"起源", "Origin"}, "ラア" = {"大", "Large"}, "ファイア：オリジン" = {":-5：-4:@ns", ":-5: -4:@ns"}, "フィアラア：オリジン" = {"-7:-5:-7@elem：-4:@ns", ":-7@elem -7:-5: -4:@ns"}, "アクア：オリジン" = {":-5：-4:@ns", ":-5: -4:@ns"}, "アクアラア：オリジン" = {"-7:-5:-7：-4:@ns", ":-7 -7:-5: -4:@ns"}, "ウィンド：オリジン" = {":-5：-4:@ns", ":-5: -4:@ns"}, "ウィンダラア：オリジン" = {"-7:-5:-7：-4:@ns", ":-7 -7:-5: -4:@ns"}, "ライト：オリジン" = {":-5：-4:@ns", ":-5: -4:@ns"}, "ライトラア：オリジン" = {"-7:-5:-7：-4:@ns", ":-7 -7:-5: -4:@ns"}, "ダーク：オリジン" = {":-5：-4:@ns", ":-5: -4:@ns"}, "ダークラア：オリジン" = {"-7:-5:-7：-4:@ns", ":-7 -7:-5: -4:@ns"}, "ノーン：オリジン" = {":-5：-4:@ns", ":-5: -4:@ns"}, "ノーンラア：オリジン" = {"-7:-5:-7：-4:@ns", ":-7 -7:-5: -4:@ns"}, "フル" = {"全", "Full"}, "フル@2" = {"全面", "Full"}, "フルファイア：オリジン" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "フルフィアラア：オリジン" = {":2@22:", ":2 2:"}, "アクアヒール：オリジン" = {":-5：-4:@ns", ":-5: -4:@ns"}, "ウィンドネス：オリジン" = {":4之性質：-4:@ns", ":4ness: -4:@ns"}, "ウィンダリオン：オリジン" = {"億萬之:4：-4:@ns", ":4alion: -4:@ns"}, "ライトヒール：オリジン" = {":-5：-4:@ns", ":-5: -4:@ns"}, "フルダーク：オリジン" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "フルダークラア：オリジン" = {":2@22:", ":2 2:"}, "フルノーン：オリジン" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "フルノーンラア：オリジン" = {":2@22:", ":2 2:"}, -- -- 進化素材 -- "ゲコー" = {"蛙", "Geko"}, "モッフル" = {"毛球", "Moffle"}, "ロボタン" = {"小機器人", "Robotan"}, "テルテル" = {"晴天娃娃", "Teru-Teru"}, "ドラグルミ" = {"絨毛小龍", "Dragrmie"}, "ヒノゲコー" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ミズゲコー" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "カゼゲコー" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ピカゲコー" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ヤミゲコー" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ムゲコー" = {":1之1:", ":1 1:"}, "ヒノモッフル" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ミズモッフル" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "カゼモッフル" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ピカモッフル" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ヤミモッフル" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ムモッフル" = {":1之1:", ":1 1:"}, "ヒノロボタン" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ミズロボタン" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "カゼロボタン" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ピカロボタン" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ヤミロボタン" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ムロボタン" = {":1之1:", ":1 1:"}, "ヒノテルテル" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ミズテルテル" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "カゼテルテル" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ピカテルテル" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ヤミテルテル" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ムテルテル" = {":1之1:", ":1 1:"}, "ヒノドラグルミ" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ミズドラグルミ" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "カゼドラグルミ" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ピカドラグルミ" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ヤミドラグルミ" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "ムドラグルミ" = {":1之1:", ":1 1:"}, -- -- 蛋 -- "エッグ" = {"蛋", "Egg"}, "ヴォルト" = {"金庫", "Vault"}, "ハイ" = {"高級", "High"}, "キング" = {"王", "King"}, "フレア@elem" = {"火", "Flare"}, "フレアエッグ" = {":-3@elem-3:", ":-3@elem -3:"}, "ハイフレアエッグ" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "キングフレアエッグ" = {"3::3", ":3 3:"}, "アクアエッグ" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ハイアクアエッグ" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "キングアクアエッグ" = {"3::3", ":3 3:"}, "ウィンドエッグ" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ハイウィンドエッグ" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "キングウィンドエッグ" = {"3::3", ":3 3:"}, "ゴールド" = {"金", "Gold"}, "ゴールドエッグ" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ハイゴールドエッグ" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "キングゴールドエッグ" = {"3::3", ":3 3:"}, "ダークエッグ" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ハイダークエッグ" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "キングダークエッグ" = {"3::3", ":3 3:"}, "メタル" = {"金屬", "Metal"}, "メタルエッグ" = {"銀-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ハイメタルエッグ" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "キングメタルエッグ" = {"3::3", ":3 3:"}, "ファイアヴォルト" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "アクアヴォルト" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ウィンドヴォルト" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ライトヴォルト" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ダークヴォルト" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ノーンヴォルト" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "プラスエッグ" = {"加3:", "Plus 3:"}, "カイザー" = {"凱撒", "Kaiser"}, "カイザーフレアエッグ" = {":44:", ":4 4:"}, "カイザーアクアエッグ" = {":44:", ":4 4:"}, "カイザーウィンドエッグ" = {":44:", ":4 4:"}, "カイザーゴールドエッグ" = {":44:", ":4 4:"}, "カイザーダークエッグ" = {":44:", ":4 4:"}, "カイザーメタルエッグ" = {":44:", ":4 4:"}, "ストライク" = {"打擊", "Strike"}, "ファイアストライク" = {":-5之-5:", ":-5 -5:"}, "アクアストライク" = {":-5之-5:", ":-5 -5:"}, "ウィンドストライク" = {":-5之-5:", ":-5 -5:"}, "ライトストライク" = {":-5之-5:", ":-5 -5:"}, "ダークストライク" = {":-5之-5:", ":-5 -5:"}, "ノーンストライク" = {":-5之-5:", ":-5 -5:"}, -- -- 第四世代 -- "アーム" = {"武裝", "Arm"}, "セカンド@arm" = {"貳型", "Second"}, "ソード" = {"劍", "Sword"}, "ランス" = {"矛", "Lance"}, "アロー" = {"箭", "Arrow"}, "アクス" = {"斧", "Axe"}, "ドリル" = {"鑽", "Drill"}, "ソードアーム" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ソードアーム：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:@arm", ":-5: -4:@arm"}, "ランスアーム" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ランスアーム：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:@arm", ":-5: -4:@arm"}, "アローアーム" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "アローアーム：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:@arm", ":-5: -4:@arm"}, "アクスアーム" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "アクスアーム：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:@arm", ":-5: -4:@arm"}, "サイズアーム" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "サイズアーム：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:@arm", ":-5: -4:@arm"}, "ドリルアーム" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ドリルアーム：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:@arm", ":-5: -4:@arm"}, "フランメリッター" = {"炎騎士", "Flammen Ritter"}, "アイスランツェ" = {"冰之矛", "Eis Lanze"}, "ヴィントボーゲン" = {"風之弓", "Wind Bogen"}, "シャインバイル" = {"輝之鉈", "Schein Beil"}, "ナハトグレイヴ" = {"夜長刀", "Nacht Glefe"}, "ヴァイスボーラー" = {"白鑽頭", "Weiß Bohrer"}, "ファイアソード" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ファイアソード：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "アクアランス" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "アクアランス：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ウィンドアロー" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ウィンドアロー：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ライトアクス" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ライトアクス：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ダークシックル" = {":3鐮", ":3 Sickle"}, "ダークシックル：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ノーンドリル" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ノーンドリル：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, -- -- 惡戲王 -- "ロキ" = {"洛基", "Loki"}, "悪戯王ロキ" = {"惡戲王3:", "3:, the Mischief King"}, "悪戯神ロキ" = {"惡戲神3:", "3:, the Mischief God"}, "トリックスター" = {"騙子", "Trickster"}, "リメイク" = {"再創", "Remake"}, "リメイク・ハンズ" = {":4‧手牌", ":4 Hands"}, "グランドペイン" = {"劇痛", "Grand Pain"}, "ファントムペイン" = {"幻肢痛", "Phantom Pain"}, "ワールドペイン" = {"世界之痛", "World Pain"}, "レプリカ" = {"複製品", "Replica"}, "レーヴァティン：レプリカ" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "レーヴァティン：オリジン" = {":-5：-4:@ns", ":-5: -4:@ns"}, "レーヴァティン：リメイク" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, -- -- 觀測者 -- "クロノス" = {"柯羅諾斯", "Chronos"}, "観測者クロノス" = {"觀測者3:", "3:, the Observer"}, "アクセラレータ" = {"加速器", "Accelerator"}, "クイック" = {"快速", "Quick"}, "タイムレス" = {"永恆", "Timeless"}, "タイムレス・ワールド" = {":5‧世界", ":5 World"}, "エンド・オブ・タイム" = {"時間盡頭", "End of Time"}, -- -- 進化神 -- "シモノ" = {"之靈", nil}, "ゴウエン" = {"業炎", nil}, "リュウスイ" = {"流水", nil}, "センプウ" = {"旋風", nil}, "センコウ" = {"閃光", nil}, "トコヤミ" = {"常闇", nil}, "ゼツム" = {"絕無", nil}, "ノチカラ" = {"之力", nil}, "スベテヲ" = {"一切的", nil}, "ゴウエンニヤカレシモノ" = {":4灼燒-3:", nil}, "リュウスイニタダヨイシモノ" = {"漂泊:5-3:", nil}, "センプウニフカレシモノ" = {":4吹卷-3:", nil}, "センコウニテラサレシモノ" = {":4照耀-3:", nil}, "トコヤミニダカレシモノ" = {"抱擁:4-3:", nil}, "ゼツムニハタセシモノ" = {"終歸:3-3:", nil}, "ゴウエンノチカラ" = {":-4-4:", nil}, "リュウスイノチカラ" = {":-4-4:", nil}, "センプウノチカラ" = {":-4-4:", nil}, "センコウノチカラ" = {":-4-4:", nil}, "トコヤミノチカラ" = {":-4-4:", nil}, "ゼツムノチカラ" = {":-4-4:", nil}, "シャクネツノゴウエン" = {"灼熱的-4:", nil}, "ウズマクリュウスイ" = {"渦卷的-5:", nil}, "フキアレルセンプウ" = {"憤怒的-4:", nil}, "マバユイセンコウ" = {"耀眼的-4:", nil}, "ソコシレヌトコヤミ" = {"深淵的-4:", nil}, "ソコニアルゼツム" = {"永在的-3:", nil}, "アカクモエサカルハネ" = {"赤紅盛燃之羽", nil}, "ユラリタユタウキバ" = {"溫泉搖盪之牙", nil}, "フワリスルドイカマ" = {"輕飄銳利之鐮", nil}, "ヒカリカガヤクヒトミ" = {"光輝燦爛之瞳", nil}, "クロクマガマガシイツノ" = {"黑暗災禍之角", nil}, "シロクムジヒナツメ" = {"雪白無情之爪", nil}, "スベテヲヤキツクスゴウカ" = {"燒盡:4業火", nil}, "スベテヲナガスゲキリュウ" = {"冲洗:4激流", nil}, "スベテヲフキトバスアラシ" = {"吹飛:4風暴", nil}, "スベテヲテラシダスヒカリ" = {"照耀:4亮光", nil}, "スベテヲノミコムシンエン" = {"吞噬:4深淵", nil}, "スベテヲムニキスコトワリ" = {"歸空:4否定", nil}, -- -- 命運石之門 (STEINS;GATE / SG) -- "クリスティーナ" = {"克莉絲汀娜", "Christina"}, "牧瀬紅莉栖" = {"牧瀨紅莉栖", "Kurisu Makise"}, "まゆしぃ☆" = {"真由氏☆", "Mayushii☆"}, "椎名まゆり" = {"椎名真由里", "Mayuri Shiina"}, "バレル・タイターの娘" = {"巴賴爾‧提托的女兒", "Barrel Titor's Daughter"}, "阿万音鈴羽" = {"阿萬音鈴羽", "Suzuha Amane"}, "フェイリス・ニャンニャン" = {"菲利斯‧喵喵", "Faris Nyannyan"}, "フェイリス" = {"菲利斯", "Faris"}, "ルカ子" = {"琉華子", "Rukako"}, "漆原るか" = {"漆原琉華", "Ruka Urushibara"}, "鳳凰院凶真" = {"鳳凰院凶真", "Kyōma Hōōin"}, "岡部倫太郎" = {"岡部倫太郎", "Rintarō Okabe"}, "ダル" = {"桶子", "Daru"}, "橋田至" = {"橋田至", "Itaru Hashida"}, "アルパカ" = {"羊駝", "Alpaca"}, "アルパカ司令" = {"羊駝司令", ":4 Commander"}, "アルパカマン" = {"羊駝人", ":4man"}, "うーぱ" = {"烏帕", "Ūpa"}, "レッド" = {"紅", "Red"}, "ブルー" = {"藍", "Blue"}, "グリーン" = {"綠", "Green"}, "イエロー" = {"黃", "Yellow"}, "パープル" = {"紫", "Purple"}, "シルバー" = {"銀", "Silver"}, "ホワイト" = {"白", "White"}, "めたぼん" = {"梅塔波", "Metabon"}, "レッドうーぱ" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ブルーうーぱ" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "グリーンうーぱ" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "メタルうーぱ：ゴールド" = {":-5：-4:色", ":-5: -4:"}, "パープルうーぱ" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "メタルうーぱ" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "めたぼんうーぱ" = {":-3-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "因果律のメルト" = {"因果律的熔解", "Paradox Meltdown"}, "透明のスターダスト" = {"透明的星塵", "Transparent Stardust"}, "不可逆のリブート" = {"不可逆的再起動", "Irreversible Reboot"}, "分離喪失のジャメヴュ" = {"分離喪失的未視感", "Jamais vu of Separation and Loss"}, "背徳と再生のリンク" = {"背德與再生的連結", "Link of Immorality and Rebirth"}, "境界面上のシュタインズゲート" = {"境界面上的命運石之門", "Open the Steins;Gate Beyond"}, "絢爛仮想のファムファタール" = {"絢爛假想的真命天女", "Femme Fatale of Fantasy"}, "アルパ力" = {"羊駝之力", "Alpa-Power"}, "１１の理論" = {"11個理論", "The 11 Theoretical Gates"}, "星屑との握手" = {"與星屑握手", "Handshake with the Stardust"}, "タイムマシン" = {"時間機器", "Time Machine"}, "チェシャー・ブレイク" = {"柴郡貓之微笑", "Cheshire Break"}, "妖刀:五月雨" = {"妖刀：五月雨", "Demon Blade: Samidare"}, "Ｄメール送信" = {"D-Mail 送信", "D-Mail Sent"}, "ハッキング" = {"入侵", "Hacking"}, "サルサーＰ３８" = {"撒爾特P38", "Salther P38"}, "だが断る" = {"但是我拒絕", "But I resist"}, "助手って言うな" = {"不要叫我助手", "Don't call Me assistant"}, "イラッ☆" = {"火大☆", "Irritating☆"}, "トゥットゥルー♪" = {"嘟嘟嚕♪", "Tutturū♪"}, "ナメるな" = {"別小看我", "Don't look down on me"}, "オーキードーキー" = {"可~以~", "Okey-dokey"}, "お帰りニャさいませ" = {"歡迎回來喵", "Welcome back nyan"}, "禁断の秘奥義ニャ" = {"禁斷之秘奧義喵", nil}, "素振り５回目" = {"第5次揮刀練習", "5th Practice Swing"}, "参拾弐式・桜暴" = {"參拾貳式‧櫻暴", nil}, "未来ガジェット一号" = {"未來道具一號", "Future Gadget #1"}, "未来ガジェット六号" = {"未來道具六號", "Future Gadget #6"}, "ハッカーだろ常考" = {"駭客啊常考", nil}, "リア充爆発しろ" = {"現充爆炸吧", nil}, "幸運を祈ってやるよ" = {"祈求幸運吧", "Pray for luck"}, "サルサ・ファイヤーガン" = {"撒爾沙‧火球槍", "Salsa: Fire Gun"}, "うーぱんち" = {":3拳", "Ūpunch"}, "レッドうーぱんち" = {":-5-5:", ":-5 -5:"}, "ブルーうーぱんち" = {":-5-5:", ":-5 -5:"}, "グリーンうーぱんち" = {":-5-5:", ":-5 -5:"}, "ゴールドうーぱんち" = {":-5-5:", ":-5 -5:"}, "パープルうーぱんち" = {":-5-5:", ":-5 -5:"}, "メタルうーぱんち" = {":-5-5:", ":-5 -5:"}, "めたぼんうーぱんち" = {":-5-5:", ":-5 -5:"}, "宇宙の法則が乱れるのよ" = {"宇宙的法則要被擾亂了", "The Laws of Universe are messing up"}, "ヽ(*ﾟдﾟ)ノ＜カイバー" = {"ヽ(*ﾟдﾟ)ノ＜海馬", "ヽ(*ﾟдﾟ)ノ＜Hippocampus"}, "ジューシーからあげＮｏ１" = {"多汁炸雞No.1", "Juicy Fried Chicken No 1"}, "この手を握って" = {"握住這隻手", nil}, "エル・プサイ・コンガリィ" = {nil, "El Psy Congari"}, "俺は鳳凰院凶真だッ" = {"我是2:-2", "I am 2:-2"}, "エル・プサイ・コングルゥ" = {nil, "El Psy Congroo"}, "ダビング１０" = {nil, "Dubbing 10"}, "もう一度言ってみて" = {"再說一次看看", "Say it once again"}, "サルサド・スネーク" = {nil, "Salsad Snake"}, "閃光の指圧師" = {"閃光的指壓師", "Shining Finger"}, "桐生萌郁" = {"桐生萌郁", "Moeka Kiryū"}, "昏睡励起のクアンタム" = {"昏睡勵起的量子", "Quantum Excited in Coma"}, "承認共鳴のパードン" = {"承認共鳴的寬恕", "Pardon of Recognized Resonance"}, "聞きたいことがある" = {"我有些事情想聽聽", "I'm interested in something"}, "必要ない" = {"沒有必要", "Unnecessary"}, "シャイニングフィンガー" = {"閃光的壓指師", "Shining Finger"}, -- -- SG 再醒 -- "私服" = {"私服", "Plain Clothes"}, "牧瀬紅莉栖：私服" = {":-3：-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "マユシィ・ニャンニャン" = {"真由氏‧喵喵", "Mayushii Nyannyan"}, "阿万音鈴羽：私服" = {":-3：-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "秋葉留未穂：私服" = {"秋葉留未穗：-2:", "Rumiha Akiba: -2:"}, "漆原るか：私服" = {":-3：-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "鳳凰院クロト" = {"鳳凰院克洛托", "Clotho Hōōin"}, "橋田至：水着" = {":-3：水著", ":-3: Swimsuit"}, "桐生萌郁：私服" = {":-3：-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "レインボー" = {"彩虹", "Rainbow"}, "メタルうーぱ：レインボー" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "永劫回帰のレゾナンス" = {"永劫回歸的共鳴", "Resonance of Eternal Recurrence"}, "星屑のデュプレット" = {"星屑的二連音", "Duplet of Stardust"}, "根源のアガペー" = {"根源的愛佳泊", "Agape of Root"}, "楼閣都市のネフシュタン" = {"樓閣都市的銅蛇", "Nehushtan of Tower City"}, "愛と幻創のシナジー" = {"愛與幻創的協同效應", "Synergy of Love and Phantasm"}, "アトラクタフィールドの収束" = {"世界線之收束", "Attractor Field Convergence"}, "聖戦勃発のコレクター" = {"聖戰勃發的收藏家", nil}, "黎明曙光のレシオ" = {"黎明曙光的比例", "Ratio of Dawn Sunshine"}, "得手容易のホステージ" = {"得手容易的人質", nil}, "起死回生のターン" = {"起死回生的轉向", "Turn of Revival"}, "誤解遭遇のメイデン" = {"誤解遭遇的少女", "Maiden of Misunderstanding Encounter"}, "灼熱のフェスティバル" = {"灼熱的節日", "Scorching Festival"}, "沈鬱のワンダラー" = {"沉鬱的漂泊者", "Depressing Wanderer"}, "ツンデレじゃないっ" = {"我不是傲驕", "I'm not tsundere"}, -- "一言もいっとらんわ" = {nil, nil}, "お決まりですかニャー" = {"決定好了嗎喵？", "Are you ready nyan?"}, -- "泣いてない、もん" = {"別哭嘛，真是的", nil}, "あたしはもう戦士だってば" = {"不是說我仍是戰士嗎", nil}, "キミって、いいやつだね" = {"你、是個好人", nil}, "もの凄い秘密、教えようか" = {"那可怕的秘密，可以告訴我嗎？", nil}, "キャストオフ、完了" = {nil, "Cast-off, finished"}, "キュートだなんて、そんな" = {"可愛什麼的，怎麼會", nil}, "清心斬魔流のおかげです" = {"托清心斬魔流的福", nil}, "そのような議論は不毛" = {"這樣的議論是沒有結果的", nil}, -- "それが選択だというのなら" = {nil, nil}, "凸せざるを得ないだろ常考" = {"凸是被逼的啊常考", nil}, -- "僕って偉すぎじゃね？" = {"我會不會太厲害了啊？", nil}, "心配かけて、ごめんなさい" = {"要你擔心了，對不起", nil}, -- "楽しそう、だったから" = {"很開心，只是這樣", nil}, "レインボーうーぱんち" = {":-5-5:", ":-5 -5:"}, -- -- 萬聖節 -- "デッド" = {"死亡", "Dead"}, "クッキャー" = {"曲奇", "Cookia"}, "デッドクッキャー" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "キャンディア" = {"糖果", "Candya"}, "デッドキャンディア" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "チョコラ" = {"巧克力", "Chocola"}, "デッドチョコラ" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "ジャックランタン" = {"傑克南瓜燈", "Jack-o'-lantern"}, "収穫魔ジャックランタン" = {"收穫魔3:", "3:, the Harvest Demon"}, "ライトニング・デッド" = {"光‧-3:", "Lighting -3:"}, "ダーキング・デッド" = {"闇‧-3:", "Darking -3:"}, "ノーニング・デッド" = {"無‧-3:", "Noning -3:"}, "ダック・アップル" = {"咬蘋果", "Duck Apple"}, "パンプキン" = {"南瓜", "Pumpkin"}, "パンプキン：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "スウィート" = {"甘甜", "Sweet"}, "スウィート・ライト" = {":5‧6:", ":5 6:"}, "スウィート・ダーク" = {":5‧6:", ":5 6:"}, "スウィート・ノーン" = {":5‧6:", ":5 6:"}, "トリック・オア・トリート" = {"不給糖就搗蛋", "Trick Or Treat"}, "ハッピー・ハロウィン" = {"萬聖節快樂", "Happy Halloween"}, -- -- 童話女王 (御伽) -- "女王" = {"女王", "Empress"}, "アカズキン" = {"小紅帽", "Little Red Riding-Hood"}, "赤の女王アカズキン" = {"赤之2:44:", "4:, the Red 2:4"}, "アリス" = {"愛麗絲", "Alice"}, "青の女王アリス" = {"青之2:44:", "4:, the Blue 2:4"}, "イバラ" = {"睡公主", "Briar Rose"}, "緑の女王イバラ" = {"綠之2:44:", "4:, the Green 2:4"}, "シンデレラ" = {"灰姑娘", "Cinderella"}, "黄の女王シンデレラ" = {"黃之2:44:", "4:, the Yellow 2:4"}, "カグヤ" = {"輝夜姬", "Kaguya"}, "紫の女王カグヤ" = {"紫之2:44:", "4:, the Purple 2:4"}, "シラユキ" = {"白雪公主", "Snow White"}, "白の女王シラユキ" = {"白之2:44:", "4:, the White 2:4"}, "リディング・フード" = {"紅帽子", "Riding-Hood"}, "イン・ワンダーランド" = {"夢遊仙境", "In Wonderland"}, "スリープ・ビューティ" = {"睡美人", "Sleep Beauty"}, "ザ・ストーリー" = {"最好的故事", "The Story"}, "テイル・オブ・バンブ" = {"竹取物語", "Tale of Bamboo"}, "スノウ・ホワイト" = {"白雪公主", "Snow White"}, "ヴォルフ" = {"大灰狼", "Wolf"}, "ヴォルフ・シザー" = {":4‧剪刀", ":4 Scissors"}, "チェシャ" = {"柴郡貓", "Cheshire"}, "チェシャ・クロノ" = {":4‧懷錶", ":4 Chrono"}, "ブランブル" = {"荊棘", "Bramble"}, "ブランブル・ソーラー" = {":5‧太陽", ":5 Solar"}, "トゥエルブ" = {"子夜", "Twelve"}, "トゥエルブ・ゼロ" = {":5‧零時", ":5 Zero"}, "ミタラシ" = {"御手洗", "Mitarashi"}, "ミタラシ・ゲッコー" = {":4‧月光", ":4 Gekkō"}, "ピグミーズ" = {"小矮人", "Pygmies"}, "ピグミーズ・ミラー" = {":5‧魔鏡", ":5 Mirror"}, -- -- 圓桌騎士 -- "聖銃士" = {"聖銃士", "Holy Knight"}, "ベディヴィア" = {"貝德維爾", "Bedivere"}, "聖銃士ベディヴィア" = {":33:", "3:, the :3"}, "トリスタン" = {"崔斯坦", "Tristan"}, "聖銃士トリスタン" = {":33:", "3:, the :3"}, "ガレス" = {"加雷斯", "Gareth"}, "聖銃士ガレス" = {":33:", "3:, the :3"}, "ランスロット" = {"蘭斯洛特", "Lancelot"}, "聖銃士ランスロット" = {":33:", "3:, the :3"}, "パーシヴァル" = {"珀西瓦里", "Percival"}, "聖銃士パーシヴァル" = {":33:", "3:, the :3"}, "ガウェイン" = {"高文", "Gawain"}, "聖銃士ガウェイン" = {":33:", "3:, the :3"}, "ユーウェイン" = {"歐文", "Ywain"}, "聖銃士ユーウェイン" = {":33:", "3:, the :3"}, "ブルーノ" = {"布魯諾", "Breunor"}, "聖銃士ブルーノ" = {":33:", "3:, the :3"}, "ケイ" = {"凱", "Kay"}, "聖銃士ケイ" = {":33:", "3:, the :3"}, "ラモラック" = {"拉莫洛克", "Lamorak"}, "聖銃士ラモラック" = {":33:", "3:, the :3"}, "モルドレッド" = {"莫德雷德", "Mordred"}, "聖銃士モルドレッド" = {":33:", "3:, the :3"}, "パロミデス" = {"帕拉米迪斯", "Palamedes"}, "聖銃士パロミデス" = {":33:", "3:, the :3"}, "エネヴァウク" = {nil, "Eneuawg"}, "ホワイトハンズ" = {"白手", "White Hands"}, "プリドゥエン" = {nil, "Prydwen"}, "グィネヴィア・ハーツ" = {"桂妮薇兒之心", "Guinevere Heart"}, "ロンゴミニアド" = {"先鋒之劍", "Rhongomyniad"}, "ターン・ワザリング" = {nil, "Terne Wathelyne"}, "バーニング・バーク" = {nil, "Burning Bark"}, "ラコート・マルタイユ" = {"衣不稱身", "La Cote Mal Taillée"}, "ラムレイ" = {nil, "Lumley"}, "ドゥン・スタリオン" = {nil, "Dun Stallion"}, "ギルティ・ソウル" = {nil, "Guilty Soul"}, "ハウリング・ビースト" = {"咆哮的-4:", "Howling -4:"}, "リボルブ" = {"迴轉", "Revolve"}, "ベドウィル" = {"貝迪威爾", "Bedwyr"}, "ベドウィル：リボルブ" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "イゾルデ" = {"伊索德", "Isolde"}, "イゾルデ：リボルブ" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ボーマン" = {"包曼", "Beaumains"}, "ボーマン：リボルブ" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "アロンダイト" = {"無毀的湖光", "Aroundight"}, "アロンダイト：リボルブ" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ディンドラン" = {"汀德蘭", "Dindrane"}, "ディンドラン：リボルブ" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ガラティン" = {"輪轉勝利之劍", "Galatine"}, "ガラティン：リボルブ" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ロディーヌ" = {"洛蒂涅", "Laudine"}, "ロディーヌ：リボルブ" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "マラディザンド" = {"惡言者", "Maledisant"}, "マラディザンド：リボルブ" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ウルナッハ" = {"烏魯那哈", "Wrnach"}, "ウルナッハ：リボルブ" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "モルゴース" = {"摩高斯", "Morgause"}, "モルゴース：リボルブ" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ギネヴィア" = {"桂妮薇兒", "Guinevere"}, "ギネヴィア：リボルブ" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ビースト" = {"野獸", "Beast"}, "ビースト：リボルブ" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "レディ・オブ・ザ・レイク" = {"湖中妖女", "Lady of the Lake"}, "ダーム・デュ・ラック" = {"湖之貴婦", "Dame du Lac"}, "エリクシル" = {"靈藥", "Elixir"}, "エリクシル・オブ・ラブ" = {"愛情靈藥", "Elixir of Love"}, "フェア・アンノウン" = {"公平的未知", "Fair Unknown"}, "エレイン" = {"伊萊恩", "Elaine"}, "デュオ・エレイン" = {"兩個-4:", "Duo -4:"}, "エターナルショット" = {"永恆射擊", "Eternal Shot"}, "インフィニティショット" = {"無限射擊", "Infinity Shot"}, "グワルフマイ" = {"格沃奇梅", "Gwalchmai"}, "ホーク・オブ・メイ" = {"五月之鷹", "Hawk Of May"}, "フレイム・バーク" = {nil, "Flame Bark"}, "ブレイジング・バーク" = {nil, "Blazing Bark"}, "ビアンペサント" = {nil, "Bienpensant"}, "ジエロ・ビアンペサント" = {nil, "Jiero-4:"}, "キルッフ・オルウェン" = {"豬圈王子", "Culhwch ac Olwen"}, "モン・サン=ミシェル" = {"聖米歇爾山", "Mont Saint-Michel"}, "オークニー" = {"奧克尼", "Orkney"}, "ルミナ・オークニー" = {nil, "Lumina 4:"}, "マリシアス" = {"惡意", "Malicious"}, "マリシアス・メドラウト" = {":5‧莫德雷德", ":5 Medrod"}, "ホローポイント" = {"空心彈", "Hollow Point"}, "シルバーブレット" = {"銀子彈", "Silver Bullet"}, -- -- 聖王 -- "アーサー" = {"亞瑟", "Arthur"}, "聖王アーサー" = {"聖王2:", "2:, the Holy King"}, "ホーリー・グレイル" = {"聖杯", "Holy Grail"}, "エクスカリバー" = {"王者之劍", "Excalibur"}, "エクスカリバー：リボルブ" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "カルンウェナン" = {"銀之匕首", "Carnwennan"}, "ディバイン" = {"神聖", "Divine"}, "ディバイン・クラウン" = {":5皇冠", ":5 Crown"}, -- -- 再醒圓桌 -- "エクス" = {"王者", "Ex"}, "ライル" = {"萊爾", "Ryle"}, "ライル≒ランスロット" = {":3≒4:", ":3≒4:"}, "レイドプロテクション" = {":3防護", ":3 Protection"}, "レイク・キス" = {":3‧親吻", ":3 Kiss"}, "レオラ" = {"蕾歐拉", "Leora"}, "レオラ＝ベディヴィア" = {":3＝4:", ":3=4:"}, "フィアヒューマリミット:アサルトシフト" = {":3@elem3:7@rise7:11：12:16與16:", ":3@elem 3:7@rise 7:11: 12:16 16:"}, "エネヴァウクメイデン" = {nil, ":6 Maiden"}, "エクス：ベドウィル" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "レディ・オブ・ザ・レディ" = {nil, "Lady of the Lady"}, "アスル" = {"阿蘇爾", "Azul"}, "アスル＝ブルーノ" = {":3=4:", ":3=4:"}, "アクアヒューマリミット:ライフシフト" = {":33:7@rise7:11：-6:-3與-3:", ":3 3:7@rise 7:11: -6:-3 -3:"}, "ル・ノワール" = {nil, "le Noir"}, "エクス：マラディザンド" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "ダゴネット" = {nil, "Dagonet"}, "オリナ" = {"歐莉娜", "Olina"}, "オリナ＝ラモラック" = {":3=4:", ":3=4:"}, "ライトヒューマリミット:アサルトシフト" = {":33:7@rise7:11：-7:-3與-3:", ":3 3:7@rise 7:11: -7:-3 -3:"}, -- LS of オリナ＝ラモラック "スタリオン・クイック" = {nil, "Stallion Quick"}, "エクス：モルゴース" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "ルミナ・ルミナ" = {nil, "Lumina Lumina"}, "ミレン" = {"美蘭", "Mirren"}, "ミレン＝トリスタン" = {":3=4:", ":3=4:"}, "ホーリー・ハンズ" = {nil, "Holy Hands"}, -- AS of ミレン＝トリスタン "エクス：イゾルデ" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, -- NS1 of ミレン＝トリスタン "ティアーズ・オブ・ラブ" = {nil, "Tears of Love"}, -- NS2 of ミレン＝トリスタン "リオ" = {"莉歐", "Rio"}, "リオ≠モルドレッド" = {":2≠3:", ":2≠3:"}, "ギルティ・マインド" = {"犯罪意識", "Guilty Mind"}, -- AS of リオ≠モルドレッド "パージ：ギネヴィア" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, -- NS1 of リオ≠モルドレッド "マリシアス・ベトレヤル" = {":5·背叛", ":5 Betrayal"}, -- PS of リオ≠モルドレッド -- -- 妖精的尾巴 (妖尾/FT) -- "ナツ" = {"納茲", "Natsu"}, "火の滅竜魔導士ナツ" = {"火之滅龍魔導士-2:", "-2:, the Fire Dragon Slayer"}, "グレイ" = {"格雷", "Gray"}, "氷の造形魔導士グレイ" = {"冰之造形魔導士-3:", "-3:, the Ice Maker"}, "ウェンディ" = {"溫蒂", "Wendy"}, "天空の滅竜魔導士ウェンディ" = {"天空之滅龍魔導士-5:", "-5:, the Sky Dragon Slayer"}, "ルーシィ" = {"露西", "Lucy"}, "星霊魔導士ルーシィ" = {"星靈魔導士-4:", "-4:, the Celestial Magician"}, "ミラジェーン" = {"米拉珍", "Mirajane"}, "ミラジェーン：サタンソウル" = {":6：撒旦之魂", ":6: Satan Soul"}, "ガジル" = {"戈吉爾", "Gajeel"}, "鉄の滅竜魔導士ガジル" = {"鐵之滅龍魔導士-3:", "-3:, the Iron Dragon Slayer"}, "エルザ" = {"艾爾莎", "Erza"}, "エルザ：聖扉の鎧" = {":3：聖扉之鎧", ":3: Divine Gate Armor"}, "リサーナ" = {"莉莎娜", "Lisanna"}, "ジュビア" = {"茱比亞", "Juvia"}, "ラクサス" = {"拉格薩斯", "Laxus"}, "ギルダーツ" = {"吉爾達茲", "Gildarts"}, "メイビス" = {"梅比斯", "Mavis"}, "ハッピー" = {"哈比", "Happy"}, "ニチヤ" = {"二夜", "Nichiya"}, "シャルル" = {"夏露露", "Carla"}, "レクター" = {"雷庫達", "Lector"}, "フロッシュ" = {"弗羅修", "Frosch"}, "パンサー・リリー" = {"龐沙‧利利", "Pantherlily"}, "プルー" = {"普魯", "Plue"}, "ジェラール" = {"傑拉爾", "Jellal"}, "モード雷炎竜" = {"雷炎龍模式", "Lightning Flame Dragon Mode"}, "静のアイスメイク" = {"靜的冰之造型", "Static Ice-Make"}, "ミルキーウェイ" = {"銀河", "Milky Way"}, "星の大河" = {"星之大河", "Fleuve d'étoiles"}, "サタンソウル" = {"撒旦之魂", "Satan Soul"}, "モード鉄影竜" = {"鐵影龍模式", "Iron Shadow Dragon Mode"}, "妖精女王" = {"妖精女王", "Titania"}, "アニマルソウル" = {"動物之魂", "Animal Soul"}, "水流拘束" = {"水流拘束", "Water Lock"}, "レイジングボルト" = {"狂暴伏特", "Raging Bolt"}, "５代目マスター" = {"第5代會長", "5th Master"}, "妖精軍師" = {"妖精軍師", "Fairy Tactician"}, "流星" = {"流星", "Meteor"}, "紅蓮爆炎刃" = {"紅蓮爆炎刃", "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade"}, "限界突破・一勢乱舞" = {"限界突破‧一勢亂舞", "Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance"}, "照破・天空穿" = {"照破‧天空穿", "Shattering Light: Sky Drill"}, "ウラノ・メトリア" = {"全天星辰", "Urano Metria"}, "接収" = {"接收", "Take Over"}, "業魔・鉄神剣" = {"業魔‧鐵神劍", "Karma Demon: Iron God Sword"}, "聖扉・煌鎌一閃" = {"聖扉‧煌鐮一閃", nil}, "グレイ様ラブ" = {"我愛:3大人", ":3-sama Love"}, "鳴御雷" = {"鳴御雷", "Roaring Thunder"}, "破邪顕正・一天" = {"破邪顯正‧一天", "Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean"}, "妖精の球" = {"妖精之球", "Fairy Sphere"}, "プププーン" = {"噗噗噗嗯", "P-P-Poon"}, "真・天体魔法　星崩し" = {"真‧天體魔法　星崩", "True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema"}, "火竜の鉄拳" = {"火龍的鐵拳", "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"}, "紅蓮火竜拳" = {"紅蓮火龍拳", "Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist"}, "アイスメイク・突撃槍" = {"造冰‧突擊槍", "Ice-Make: Lance"}, "アイスメイク・氷創騎兵" = {"造冰‧冰創騎兵", "Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer"}, "天竜の砕牙" = {"天龍的碎牙", "Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang"}, "天竜の咆哮" = {"天龍的咆哮", "Sky Dragon's Roar"}, "人馬宮のサジタリウス" = {"人馬宮之薩奇達利烏斯", "Sagittarius of The Centaur"}, "天蝎宮のスコーピオン" = {"天蝎宮之斯科皮恩", "Scorpio of The Scorpion"}, "トレーアタック" = {"托盤-4:", "Tray -4:"}, "イービルアイ" = {"邪惡之眼", "Evil Eye"}, "鉄竜棍" = {"鐵龍棍", "Iron Dragon's Club"}, "鉄竜剣" = {"鐵龍劍", "Iron Dragon's Sword"}, "天輪・繚乱の剣" = {"天輪‧撩亂之劍", "Blumenblatt"}, "聖扉・参幻鎌" = {"聖扉‧參幻鐮", nil}, "アニマルソウル・猫人" = {"動物之魂‧貓人", "Animal Soul: Tigress"}, "水流斬破" = {"水流斬破", "Water Slicer"}, "雷竜方天戟" = {"雷龍方天戟", "Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd"}, "クラッシュ" = {"分解", "Crash"}, "妖精の法律" = {"妖精法律", "Fairy Law"}, "ハッピーの鉄拳" = {":4的鐵拳", nil}, "メェーン" = {nil, "Men!"}, "シャルルの翼撃" = {":4的翼擊", nil}, "レクターの咆哮" = {":4的咆哮", nil}, "フローの咆哮" = {"弗羅的咆哮", nil}, "ムジカの剣" = {"姆西卡之劍", "Musica Sword"}, "プーン" = {"噗嗯", "Poon"}, "七星剣" = {"七星劍", "Grand Chariot"}, "火竜の咆哮" = {"火龍的咆哮", "Fire Dragon's Roar"}, "雷炎竜の咆哮" = {"雷炎龍的咆哮", "Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar"}, "アイスメイク・大槌兵" = {"造冰‧大槌兵", "Ice-Make: Hammer"}, "氷撃の鎚" = {"冰擊之鎚", "Ice-Make: Ice Impact"}, "治癒魔法" = {"治癒魔法", "Healing Spell"}, "金牛宮のタウロス" = {"金牛宮之塔羅斯", "Taurus of The Golden Bull"}, "宝瓶宮のアクエリアス" = {"寶瓶宮之阿葵亞", "Aquarius of The Water Bearer"}, "魔性の笑み" = {"魔性的微笑", "Devilish Smile"}, "デモンズペイン" = {nil, "Demon's Pain"}, "鉄竜の咆哮" = {"鐵龍的咆哮", "Iron Dragon's Roar"}, "鉄影竜の咆哮" = {"鐵影龍的咆哮", "Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar"}, "黒羽・月閃" = {"黑羽‧月閃", "Moon Flash"}, "聖扉・無限参幻鎌" = {"聖扉‧無限參幻鐮", nil}, "アニマルソウル・ハーピー" = {"動物之魂‧鷹人", "Animal Soul: Harpy"}, "水流激鋸" = {"水流激鋸", "Water Jigsaw"}, "雷竜の咆哮" = {"雷龍的咆哮", "Lightning Dragon's Roar"}, "妖精の輝き" = {"妖精光輝", "Fairy Glitter"}, "ププーン" = {"噗噗嗯", "P-Poon"}, "暗黒の楽園" = {"暗黑樂園", "Altairis"}, "翼＜エーラ＞" = {"翼", "Aera"}, "ユキノ" = {"雪乃", "Yukino"}, "星霊魔導士ユキノ" = {"星靈魔導士-3:", "-3:, the Celestial Magician"}, "人魚の踵：カグラ" = {"人魚腳跟：-3:", "Mermaid Heel: -3:"}, "ゼレフ" = {"瑟雷夫", "Zeref"}, "黒魔導士ゼレフ" = {"黑魔導士-3:", "-3:, the Black Wizard"}, "シェリア" = {"潔莉亞", "Chelia"}, "リオン" = {"利昂", "Lyon"}, "ローグ" = {"羅格", "Rogue"}, "スティング" = {"史汀格", "Sting"}, "ミネルバ" = {"米涅露芭", "Minerva"}, "ウルティア" = {"烏璐緹雅", "Ultear"}, "一夜" = {"一夜", "Ichiya"}, "星霊の加護" = {"星靈之加護", nil}, "抜かぬ太刀の型" = {"不出鞘‧太刀之型", "Style of the Undrawn Long Sword"}, "死の捕食" = {"死之捕食", "Predator of Death"}, "自己回復" = {"自己回復", nil}, "動のアイスメイク" = {"動的冰之造型", "Dynamic Ice-Make"}, "影竜のローグ" = {"影龍之-3:", "Shadow Dragon -3:"}, "白竜のスティング" = {"白龍之-5:", "White Dragon -5:"}, "ヤクマ十八闘神魔法" = {"役魔十八鬥神魔法", nil}, "薔薇の王冠" = {"薔薇王冠", "Rosen Krone"}, "力の香り" = {"力量香味", "Power Perfume"}, "二体同時開門" = {"二體同時開門", nil}, "怨恨の誓い" = {"怨恨的誓言", nil}, "この世界を否定する" = {"否定這個世界", nil}, "天ノ叢雲" = {"天之叢雲", "Heavenly Gathering of Clouds"}, "アイスメイク・白竜" = {"造冰‧白龍", "Ice-Make: Snow Dragon"}, "シャドウドライブ" = {"闇影模式", "Shadow Drive"}, "ホワイトドライブ" = {"白光模式", "White Drive"}, "ャグド・リゴォラ" = {nil, "Yagdo Rigora"}, "時のアーク" = {"時間的弧線", "Arc of Time"}, "微笑みスマッシュ" = {"微笑‧粉碎", "Smiling Smash"}, "天秤宮のライブラ" = {"天秤宮之萊普菈", "Libra of The Heavenly Scales"}, "蛇遣座のオフィウクス" = {"蛇遣座之歐菲克斯", "Ophiuchus of The Snake Charmer"}, "怨刀・不倶戴天・剛の型" = {"怨刀‧不俱戴天‧剛之型", "Archenemy: Strong Form"}, "怨刀・不倶戴天・斬の型" = {"怨刀‧不俱戴天‧斬之型", "Archenemy: Slashing Form"}, "罰を受けてもらうよ" = {"會得到懲罰的", nil}, "悔い改めよ" = {"悔改吧", nil}, "天神の舞" = {"天神之舞", "Sky God's Dance"}, "アイスメイク・大鷲" = {"造冰‧大鷲", "Ice-Make: Eagle"}, "影竜の斬撃" = {"影龍的斬擊", "Shadow Dragon's Slash"}, "白竜の咆哮" = {"白龍的咆哮", "White Dragon's Roar"}, "絶対領土" = {"絕對領土", "Territory"}, "フラッシュフォワード" = {"超時空感應", "Flash Forward"}, "メェ－ン" = {nil, "Men!"}, "双魚宮のピスケス" = {"雙魚宮之畢斯凱斯", "Pisces of The Paired Fish"}, "母子一体:双魚宮のピスケス" = {"母子一體：5:", nil}, "道は視えた" = {"看見了道路", nil}, "本気で行くぞ" = {"要認真地上了", nil}, "天神の北風" = {"天神之北風", "Sky God's Boreas"}, "アイスメイク・白虎" = {"造冰‧白虎", "Ice-Make: Snow Tiger"}, "影竜の咆哮" = {"影龍的咆哮", "Shadow Dragon's Roar"}, "白竜のホーリーブレス" = {"白龍的神聖吐息", "White Dragon's Holy Breath"}, "イ・ラーグド" = {nil, "Ih Ragdo"}, "レストア" = {"恢復", "Restore"}, "あなたの為の一夜でぇす" = {"我就是為了你的一夜", nil}, "命の重み" = {"生命的沉重", nil}, -- -- 義賊王 -- "ユライ" = {"尤拉伊", "Juraj"}, "義賊皇ユライ" = {"義賊皇3:", "3:, the King of Gentlemen Thieves"}, "ヤーノシーク" = {"亞諾希克", "Jánošík"}, "タトラ" = {"塔特拉", "Tatra"}, "タトラ・ケッテ" = {":3‧連結", ":3 Kette"}, "トマーシュ" = {"托馬什", "Tomáš"}, "トマーシュ・ウホルチーク" = {":5‧烏霍爾奇克", ":5 Uhorčík"}, -- -- 巫女狐／神威狐 -- "イナリ" = {"稻荷", "Inari"}, "巫女狐イナリ" = {"巫女狐3:", "3:, the Sorceress Fox"}, "キツネノナミダ" = {"狐之淚", nil}, "キツネビ" = {"狐火", nil}, "キュウビ" = {"九尾", "Kyūbi"}, "キュウビノホムラ" = {":4之-3:", ":4 no -3:"}, "神威狐イナリ" = {"神威狐3:", "3:, the Kamui Fox"}, "キツネノエガオ" = {"狐之笑顏", nil}, -- AS of 神威狐イナリ -- -- 魔女王 -- "ヴァルプルギス" = {"沃普爾吉斯", "Walpurgis"}, "魔女王ヴァルプルギス" = {"魔女王3:", "3:, the Empress of Witches"}, "ヴォルプリエ" = {"魔女之夜", "Volbriöö"}, "サヴァト" = {"魔宴", "Sabbath"}, "メア" = {"夢魘", "mare"}, "サヴァト・メア" = {":4‧-2:", ":4--2:"}, "カウンター：サヴァト" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, -- -- 聖曆之天才 -- "才" = {"才", "Genius"}, "パブロフ" = {"巴甫洛夫", "Pavlov"}, "炎才パブロフ" = {":11:22:", "2:, the :1 1:2"}, "シュレディンガー" = {"薛丁格", "Schrödinger"}, "水才シュレディンガー" = {":11:22:", "2:, the :1 1:2"}, "ラプラス" = {"拉普拉斯", "Laplace"}, "風才ラプラス" = {":11:22:", "2:, the :1 1:2"}, "カルネアデス" = {"卡爾內阿德斯", "Carneades"}, "光才カルネアデス" = {":11:22:", "2:, the :1 1:2"}, "ヘンペル" = {"亨佩爾", "Hempel"}, "闇才ヘンペル" = {":11:22:", "2:, the :1 1:2"}, "メビウス" = {"莫比烏斯", "Möbius"}, "無才メビウス" = {":11:22:", "2:, the :1 1:2"}, "理" = {"理", "Theory"}, "炎の理" = {":1之-1:", "-1: of :1"}, "水の理" = {":1之-1:", "-1: of :1"}, "風の理" = {":1之-1:", "-1: of :1"}, "光の理" = {":1之-1:", "-1: of :1"}, "闇の理" = {":1之-1:", "-1: of :1"}, "無の理" = {":1之-1:", "-1: of :1"}, "ストロング" = {"攻擊強化", "Strong"}, "ストロング:ファイア" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ストロング:アクア" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ストロング:ウィンド" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ストロング:ライト" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ストロング:ダーク" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "クロック・ダウン" = {"時鐘減慢", "Clock Down"}, "エルプション" = {"噴發", "Eruption"}, "エルプション：ホムラ" = {":6：-3:", ":6: -3:"}, "ディラック" = {"狄拉克", "Dirac"}, "ディラック・ポール" = {":5‧保羅", "Paul :5"}, "エール" = {"翼", "Ailes"}, "ディアブル・エール" = {"惡魔之-3:", "Diable -3:"}, "オプタルモス" = {"眼", "Ophthalmos"}, "ピソ・オプタルモス" = {"背後之-6:", "Píso--6:"}, "ヘルツ" = {"心臟", "Herz"}, "ヘルツ・リューゲ" = {":3‧謊言", ":3 Lüge"}, "ループ" = {"循環", "Loop"}, "ループ・ループ" = {"環中之環", ":3 -3:"}, "ケイナイン" = {"犬", "Canine"}, "パブロフ・ケイナイン" = {":4之-5:", ":4's -5:"}, "パラドックス・キャット" = {"悖論之-4:", "Paradox -4:"}, "ガイスト" = {"幽靈", "Geist"}, "ラプラス・ガイスト" = {":4之靈", ":4's -4:"}, "プランク" = {"船板", "Plank"}, "カルネアデス・プランク" = {":6之板", ":6's -4:"}, "レイヴンズ" = {"烏鴉", "Ravens"}, "ヘンペル・レイヴンズ" = {":4之鴉", ":4's -5:"}, "リング" = {"圓環", "Ring"}, "メビウス・リング" = {":4之環", ":4 -3:"}, "堕風才ラプラス" = {"墮1:", "3:, the Fallen 1:2 2:3"}, "聖光才カルネアデス" = {"聖1:", "3:, the Saint 1:2 2:3"}, "ウィンドスピリリミット:アサルトシフト" = {":44:7@rise7:11：-7:-3與-3:", ":4 4:7@rise 7:11: -7:-3 -3:"}, "ウィズ・ハート" = {nil, "With Heart"}, "ストロング:ぴょん" = {":5：蹦", ":5: Pyon"}, "パーフェクト・エール" = {"完美之-3:", "Perfect -3:"}, "ピョン・オプタルモス" = {"蹦之-6:", "Pyon--6:"}, "堕風の才" = {"墮風之才", "The Fallen 1:2 3:4"}, "聖光の才" = {"聖光之才", "The Saint 1:2 3:4"}, "堕水才シュレディンガー" = {"墮1:", "3:, the Fallen 1:2 2:3"}, "堕闇卿ヘンペル" = {"墮闇卿3:", "3:, the Fallen Dark Lord"}, "アクアデモンリミット:アサルトシフト" = {":33:66:10：11:15與15:", ":3 3:6 6:10: 11:15 15:"}, -- LS of 堕水才シュレディンガー "ダークスピリリミット:ライフシフト" = {":33:6@rise6:10：11:14與14:", ":3 3:6@rise 6:10: 11:14 14:"}, -- LS of 堕闇卿ヘンペル "堕水の才" = {"墮水之才", "The Fallen 1:2 3:4"}, -- AS of 堕水才シュレディンガー "堕闇の卿" = {"墮闇之卿", "The Fallen Dark Lord"}, -- AS of 堕闇卿ヘンペル "ディラック：オーシャン" = {":5之海", ":5: Ocean"}, -- NS1 of 堕水才シュレディンガー "ヘルツ：バースト" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, -- NS1 of 堕闇卿ヘンペル "ファースト・ラブ" = {"初戀", "First Love"}, -- NS2 of 堕水才シュレディンガー "ハート・ブレイク" = {"心碎", "Heart Break"}, -- NS2 of 堕闇卿ヘンペル "神才マクスウェル" = {"神才馬克士威", "Maxwell, the God 1:2"}, "神の才" = {"神之才", "2: of God"}, -- LS of 神才マクスウェル "コンセプション" = {"概念", "Conception"}, -- AS of 神才マクスウェル "エクスペリメント" = {"實驗", "Experiment"}, -- NS1 of 神才マクスウェル "インテリジェント・デモン" = {"聰明的惡魔", "Intelligent Demon"}, -- NS2 of 神才マクスウェル -- -- 花之妖精 (花妖) -- "プチモネ" = {"小紅花翁", "Tiny Anemone"}, "アネモネ" = {"紅花翁", "Anemone"}, "プチニカ" = {"小水苦蕒", "Tiny Veronica"}, "ベロニカ" = {"水苦蕒", "Veronica"}, "プチゼツラン" = {"小龍舌蘭", "Tiny Agave"}, "リュウゼツラン" = {"龍舌蘭", "Agave"}, "プチワリ" = {"小向日葵", "Tiny Sunflower"}, "ヒマワリ" = {"向日葵", "Sunflower"}, "プチオラ" = {"小紫羅蘭", "Tiny Viola"}, "ビオラ" = {"紫羅蘭", "Viola"}, "プチユリ" = {"小白百合", "Tiny White Lily"}, "シラユリ" = {"白百合", "White Lily"}, -- -- 聖誕節 -- "セイント" = {"聖", "Saint"}, "スノウマン" = {"雪人", "Snowman"}, "セイントスノウマン" = {":44:", ":4 4:"}, "ティンクル" = {"星星", "Twinkle"}, "セイントティンクル" = {":44:", ":4 4:"}, "ブーツン" = {"靴", "Boots~un"}, "セイントブーツン" = {":44:", ":4 4:"}, "イヴ" = {"伊芙", "Eve"}, "聖女イヴ" = {"聖女2:", "Saint 2:"}, "サンタクローズ" = {"聖誕老人", "Santa Claus"}, "聖者サンタクローズ" = {"聖者2:", "Saint 2:"}, "サイレントナイト" = {"平安夜", "Silent Night"}, "ホーリー" = {"神聖", "Holy"}, "ホーリーナイト" = {":4之夜", ":4 Night"}, "ジングル" = {"鈴噹", "Jingle"}, "ジングル・ベル" = {"鈴兒響叮噹", ":4 Bell"}, "プレゼント" = {"禮物", "Present"}, "マッド・プレゼント" = {"瘋狂-5:", "Mad -5:"}, "セイントスノウ" = {":4雪", ":4 Snow"}, "セイントスター" = {":4星", ":4 Star"}, "キック" = {"踢", "Kick"}, "セイントキック" = {":4-3:", ":4 -3:"}, "レインディア" = {"馴鹿", "Reindeer"}, "レインディア・ホーリー" = {"-4::6", ":6 -4:"}, "クリスマス@skill" = {"聖誕", "Christmas"}, "メリークリスマス" = {"3:@skill快樂", "Merry 3:@skill"}, "ホワイトクリスマス" = {"白色4:@skill", "White 4:@skill"}, "聖叛者サンタクローズ" = {"聖叛者3:", "3:, the Saint Rebel"}, "ヒューマスピリライズ:アサルト" = {":4@shortrise4:", ":4@shortrise4:"}, "ホーリー・クリスマス" = {":45:@skill", ":4 5:@skill"}, "インフィニティドライバ" = {"無限-4:", "Infinity -4:"}, "ディバイン・リベリオン" = {":5叛亂", ":5 Rebellion"}, -- -- 切裂魔 -- "ジャック" = {"傑克", "Jack"}, "切裂魔ジャック" = {"切裂魔3:", "3:, the Ripper"}, "シティ・オブ・ロンド" = {"倫都市", "City of Londo"}, "リッパー" = {"開膛手", "Ripper"}, "リッパー：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, -- -- 幾元孃 -- "コスモ" = {"宇宙", "Cosmo"}, "多元嬢コスモ" = {"多元孃3:", "3:, the Multiverse Lady"}, "ポーカーフェイス" = {"撲克臉", "Pokerface"}, "マレット" = {"槌子", "Mallet"}, "マレット：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "バイオレットフィズ" = {"紫色雞尾酒", "Violet Fizz"}, "ブルームーン" = {"藍月", "Blue Moon"}, "幾元嬢コスモ" = {"幾元孃3:", "3:, the Metaverse Lady"}, "チェックラビット" = {nil, "Check Rabbit"}, -- AS of 幾元嬢コスモ "マレット：マインド" = {":-5：思維", ":-5: Mind"}, -- NS1 of 幾元嬢コスモ "ルシアンブルー" = {"俄羅斯藍", "Russian Blue"}, -- NS2 of 幾元嬢コスモ -- -- 四次元廣報 -- "ミスター☆" = {"Mr☆", "Mr☆"}, "ディバイン@unit" = {"聖扉", "Divine"}, "ディバイン☆" = {":5☆", ":5 ☆"}, "ミスター☆ディバイン" = {":5-5:@unit", ":5 -5:@unit"}, "ミスター☆ディバイン２号" = {":-2２號", ":-2 #2"}, "ミスター☆ディバイン３号" = {":-2３號", ":-2 #3"}, "ミスター☆ディバイヌ" = {":5聖犬", ":5 Dogvine"}, "ミスター☆エッグ" = {":5-3:", ":5 -3:"}, "ミスター☆ハイエッグ" = {":55:-3-3:", ":5 5:-3 -3:"}, "ミスター☆キングエッグ" = {":5-3:5:-3", ":5 5:-3 -3:"}, "ディバインネッキー" = {":5@unit尼克王", ":5@unit Necky"}, "四次元広報" = {"四次元廣報", nil}, "プラチナガード" = {"白金-3:", "Platina--3:"}, "ディバイン☆エルボー" = {":6肘擊", ":6 Elbow"}, "コード" = {"代碼", "Code"}, "コード・８３２" = {":3‧832", ":3 832"}, "ディバイン☆チョップ" = {":6手刀", ":6 Chop"}, "ディバイン☆フェニックス" = {":6鳯凰", ":6 Phoenix"}, "ディバイン☆フェンリル" = {":6芬里爾", ":6 Fenrir"}, "ディバイン☆バイト" = {":6狗咬", ":6 Bite"}, "ディバイン☆ボール" = {":6之-3:", ":6 -3:"}, "ファミ：セカンド" = {"法米：-4:", "Fami: -4:"}, "ディバイン☆ドロップ" = {":6墜擊", ":6 Drop"}, "ファミ通Ａｐｐの加護" = {"法米通App的加護", nil}, "エビル☆ディバイン" = {"邪惡☆-5:@unit", "Evil☆-5:@unit"}, -- -- 浴室美女 -- "美女" = {"美女", "Beauty"}, "ヘレネ" = {"海倫", "Helen"}, "炎の美女ヘレネ" = {":1之2:44:", "4:, the :1 2:4"}, "オノノコマチ" = {"小野小町", "Ono no Komachi"}, "水の美女オノノコマチ" = {":1之2:44:", "4:, the :1 2:4"}, "ヨウキヒ" = {"楊貴妃", "Yáng Guìfēi"}, "風の美女ヨウキヒ" = {":1之2:44:", "4:, the :1 2:4"}, "カタリナ" = {"凱瑟琳", "Catherine"}, "光の美女カタリナ" = {":1之2:44:", "4:, the :1 2:4"}, "クレオパトラ" = {"克麗奧佩特拉", "Cleopatra"}, "闇の美女クレオパトラ" = {":1之2:44:", "4:, the :1 2:4"}, "エリザベート" = {"伊莉莎白", "Elizabeth"}, "無の美女エリザベート" = {":1之2:44:", "4:, the :1 2:4"}, "イーリオス・プロクス" = {"特洛伊的陷落", "Iliou Persis"}, "ユメトシリセバ" = {"明明若知是夢", "Yume to shiriseba"}, "レイシ・トゥフォン" = {"荔枝‧東風", "Lìzhī Dōngfēng"}, "セント・ウィール" = {"聖車輪", "Saint Wheel"}, "ダーク・カーズ" = {"暗黑靈魂", "Dark Ka's"}, "アイアン・メイデン" = {"鐵處女", "Iron Maiden"}, "セレスファイアラア" = {":3@1之-2:3:-2", ":-2 -2:"}, "セレスアクア" = {":3之3:", ":3 3:"}, "セレスアクアラア" = {":3@1之-2:3:-2", ":-2 -2:"}, "セレスウィンド" = {":3之3:", ":3 3:"}, "セレスウィンダラア" = {":3@1之-2:3:-2", ":3 3:-2 -2:"}, "セレスライタラア" = {":3@1之-2:3:-2", ":3 3:-2 -2:"}, "セレスダーク" = {":3之3:", ":3 3:"}, "セレスダークラア" = {":3@1之-2:3:-2", ":-2 -2:"}, "セレスノーンラア" = {":3@1之-2:3:-2", ":-2 -2:"}, "ビューティ" = {"美女", "Beauty"}, "ビューティ・ファイア" = {":5‧6:", ":5 6:"}, "ビューティ・アクア" = {":5‧6:", ":5 6:"}, "ビューティ・ウィンド" = {":5‧6:", ":5 6:"}, "ビューティ・ライト" = {":5‧6:", ":5 6:"}, "ビューティ・ダーク" = {":5‧6:", ":5 6:"}, "ビューティ・ノーン" = {":5‧6:", ":5 6:"}, -- -- 第零世代 -- "ゴルドラド" = {"黃金多拉多", "Goldorado"}, "ドス：ゴルドラド" = {"-5:：貳型", "Dos: -5:"}, "ダブルアーム" = {"雙臂攻擊", "Double Arm"}, "ドス" = {"貳式", "Dos"}, "ライトアーム" = {"右臂", "Right Arm"}, "ドス：ライトアーム" = {"3:：:2", ":2: 3:"}, "レフトアーム" = {"左臂", "Left Arm"}, "ドス：レフトアーム" = {"3:：:2", ":2: 3:"}, -- -- 進擊的巨人 (SnK) -- "エレン" = {"艾倫", "Eren"}, "エレン・イェーガー" = {":3‧耶格", ":3 Yeager"}, "ミカサ" = {"米卡莎", "Mikasa"}, "ミカサ・アッカーマン" = {":3‧阿卡曼", ":3 Ackerman"}, "アルミン" = {"阿爾敏", "Armin"}, "アルミン・アルレルト" = {":4‧亞魯雷特", ":4 Arlert"}, "クリスタ" = {"克里斯塔", "Krista"}, "クリスタ・レンズ" = {":4‧連茲", ":4 Lenz"}, "リヴァイ" = {"里維", "Levi"}, "リヴァイ兵士長" = {":4兵長", "Captain :4"}, "サシャ" = {"莎夏", "Sasha"}, "サシャ・ブラウス" = {":3‧布勞斯", ":3 Blouse"}, "女型の巨人" = {"女巨人", "Female Titan"}, "鎧の巨人" = {"鎧之巨人", "Armored Titan"}, "超大型巨人" = {"超大型巨人", "Colossal Titan"}, "巨人：かきあげ" = {"巨人：梳髮中", "Titan: Combing"}, "巨人：前かがみ" = {"巨人：彎腰中", "Titan: Slouching"}, "巨人：這いずり" = {"巨人：爬行中", "Titan: Crawling"}, "ミスター☆キョジン" = {":5巨人", ":5 Titan"}, "第104期訓練兵団5位" = {"第104期訓練兵團第5名", nil}, "第104期訓練兵団1位" = {"第104期訓練兵團第1名", nil}, "頭脳派" = {"頭腦派", nil}, "第104期訓練兵団10位" = {"第104期訓練兵團第10名", nil}, "人類最強の兵士" = {"人類最強兵士", nil}, "第104期訓練兵団9位" = {"第104期訓練兵團第9名", nil}, "格闘スタイル" = {"格鬥術", "Fighting Style"}, "硬い体表" = {"堅硬的表面", nil}, "超風圧" = {"超風壓", nil}, "硬い体表(肉じゅばん)" = {":4(肉色襯衫)", nil}, "再生能力" = {"再生能力", nil}, "リミッター解除" = {"限制解除", nil}, "作戦提案" = {"作戰提案", nil}, "女神の笑顔" = {"女神的笑顏", nil}, "自由の翼" = {"自由之翼", nil}, "お肉盗ってきました" = {"偷來了肉", nil}, "一時的な硬質化" = {"暫時硬化", nil}, "城壁破壊" = {"城壁破壞", nil}, "超硬質ブレード" = {"超硬質刀片", "Super-Hard Blade"}, "超硬質ブレードうなじ狙い" = {":7頸背瞄準", ":7 Nape Aim"}, "格闘パンチ" = {"格鬥-3:", "Fighting -3:"}, "タックル" = {nil, "Tackle"}, "叩きつける" = {"踢擊", nil}, "引き千切る" = {"撕扯", nil}, "このクズ野郎が！" = {"你這個廢物！", nil}, "駆逐してやる！" = {"全都幹掉！", nil}, "戦わなければ勝てない" = {"不戰鬥的話就無法獲勝啊", nil}, "肉を削ぎ落とすことです" = {"把肉削掉", nil}, "僕に任せろ！" = {"交給我吧！", nil}, "やってやる！" = {"我會試試看的！", nil}, "大丈夫！？" = {"沒事吧！？", nil}, "私はそれが好きだよ！" = {"哪種說話方式我都會喜歡的！", nil}, "うるせぇガキ共め" = {"這些小鬼真是煩人", nil}, "頭が高いぞ" = {"自高自大", nil}, "パァン！" = {"麵包！", nil}, "蒸かした芋です" = {"蒸過的馬鈴薯！", nil}, "格闘キック" = {"格鬥-3:", "Fighting -3:"}, "助走タックル" = {nil, "Run-up Tackle"}, "なぎ払う" = {"橫掃", nil}, "喰い散らかす" = {"吃得滿地都是", nil}, "エルヴィン" = {"艾爾文", "Erwin"}, "エルヴィン・スミス" = {"艾爾文·史密夫", "Erwin Smith"}, "ハンジ" = {"杏斯", "Hange"}, "ハンジ・ゾエ" = {"杏斯·素爾", "Hange Zoë"}, "人類最強の潔癖" = {"人類最強潔癖", "Humanity's Most Powerful Mysophobia"}, "人類最強の潔癖：リヴァイ" = {":7：-4:", ":7: -4:"}, "巨人：エレン" = {"巨人：-3:", "Titan: -3:"}, "人類最強の戦士：リヴァイ" = {"人類最強戰士：-4:", "Humanity's Most Powerful Soldier: -4:"}, "調査兵団・第13代団長" = {"調查兵團第13代團長", nil}, -- LS of エルヴィン "調査兵団・分隊長" = {"調查兵團分隊長", nil}, -- LS of ハンジ "謎の生成巨人" = {"謎之生成巨人", nil}, -- LS of 巨人：エレン "調査兵団・兵士長" = {"調查兵團兵士長", nil}, -- LS of 人類最強の戦士：リヴァイ "団長の号令" = {"團長的號令", nil}, -- AS of エルヴィン "巨人の生体調査" = {"巨人的生體調查", nil}, -- AS of ハンジ -- "すべてやり直せ" = {"", ""}, -- AS of 人類最強の潔癖：リヴァイ -- "勇猛な雄たけび" = {"", ""}, -- AS of 巨人：エレン "反撃の狼煙" = {"反擊的狼煙", nil}, -- AS of 人類最強の戦士：リヴァイ "超硬質ブレード回転斬り" = {":7迴旋斬", ":7 Whirlslash"}, -- NS1 of エルヴィン・スミス -- "早急に取り掛かるぞ" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 人類最強の潔癖：リヴァイ -- "助走をつけて殴る" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 巨人：エレン -- "君には何が見える？" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of エルヴィン -- "敵はなんだと思う？" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of エルヴィン・スミス -- "止めに踏みつける" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 巨人：エレン -- "綺麗に削げねぇだろうが" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 人類最強の戦士：リヴァイ -- "嘘だと言ってくれぇ～！" = {"", ""}, -- PS of ハンジ -- "全然ダメだ" = {"", ""}, -- PS of 人類最強の潔癖：リヴァイ -- -- 機械娘 (第五世代自律兵器) -- "シラヌイ" = {"不知火", "Shiranui"}, "シラヌイ：ホムラ" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "サミダレ" = {"五月雨", "Samidare"}, "サミダレ：マブイ" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "マイカゼ" = {"舞風", "Maikaze"}, "マイカゼ：カグラ" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "ライコウ" = {"雷光", "Raikou"}, "ライコウ：ナユタ" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "ムラクモ" = {"叢雲", "Murakumo"}, "ムラクモ：オロチ" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "アワユキ" = {"淡雪", "Awayuki"}, "アワユキ：ミヤビ" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "レッドノヴァ" = {":3色-3:", ":3 -3:"}, "ブルーグレイス" = {":3色-4:", ":3 -4:"}, "グリーンレイド" = {":4色-3:", ":4 -3:"}, "イエローレイ" = {":4色-2:", ":4 -2:"}, "パープルスラッシュ" = {":4色-5:", ":4 -5:"}, "シルバーインパクト" = {":4色-5:", ":4 -5:"}, "ゼロ@ns" = {"零式", "Zero"}, "イグナイト：ゼロ" = {":5：6:@ns", ":5: 6:@ns"}, "イグナイト：ラヴァ" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "零式" = {"零式", "Reishiki"}, "ワダツミ：零式" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "ワダツミ：氷式" = {":4：冰式", ":4: Hyōshiki"}, "リン：フォンシェン" = {"-6:：零式", "Líng: -6:"}, "チェン：フォンシェン" = {"-6:：塵式", "Chén: -6:"}, "リュミエール：ゼロ" = {":6：7:@ns", ":6: Zéro"}, "リュミエール：エクラ" = {":6：輝式", ":6: Éclat"}, "アビス：ゼロ" = {":3：4:@ns", ":3: 4:@ns"}, "アビス：デモン" = {":3：魔式", ":3: 4:"}, "ヤシャヒメ：零式" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ヤシャヒメ：虚式" = {":5：虛式", ":5: Kyoshiki"}, "レプリカ：バースト" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "ガード・リメイク" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, "フェアウェル" = {"告別", "Farewell"}, "フェアウェル：ゼロ" = {":6：7:@ns", ":6: 7:@ns"}, "フェアウェル：バースト" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "クライ" = {"驚呼", "Cry"}, "カラミティ・クライ" = {"危難‧-3:", "Calamity -3:"}, "ディザスター・クライ" = {"災難‧-3:", "Disaster -3:"}, "カゲロウ" = {"陽炎", "Kagerou"}, "カゲロウ：ホムラ" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "フィアマシナライズ:アサルトシフト" = {":3@elem3:", ":3@elem 3:"}, -- LS of カゲロウ "ギルティノヴァ" = {"罪疚-3:", "Guilty -3:"}, -- AS of カゲロウ "エルプション：ゼロ" = {":6：7:@ns", ":6: 7:@ns"}, -- NS1 of カゲロウ "エルプション：ラヴァ" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, -- NS1 of カゲロウ：ホムラ "インサルト" = {"侮辱", "Insult"}, -- PS of カゲロウ -- -- Android -- "ディバインロイド" = {":5@unit機械人", ":5@unit-roid"}, Mk-" = {":8 Mk-", ":8 Mk-"}, Mk-Ⅱ" = {":-1Ⅱ", ":-1II"}, -- -- 公主踢 (KPS/PPS) -- "シュート" = {"射擊", "Shoot"}, "セキメン" = {"赤面", nil}, "侍" = {"侍", nil}, "ガイア" = {"蓋亞", "Gaia"}, "野生児" = {"野生兒", nil}, "ウマスク" = {"馬面", nil}, "ガンマン" = {"槍手", "Gunman"}, "ケリ姫" = {"克莉姬", "Princess Punt"}, "アン・パント・ケットバス" = {"安‧潘特‧凱特巴斯", "Anne Punt Quettebuss"}, "９９９" = {nil, "999"}, "執行者" = {"執行者", nil}, "ウィング" = {nil, "Wing"}, "演奏家" = {"演奏家", nil}, "ケリ姫：聖服" = {":3：聖服", nil}, "ケリ姫：聖装" = {":3：聖裝", nil}, "ユーレイン" = {"幽靈", nil}, "シオマネキー" = {"招潮蟹", "Fiddler Crab"}, "ワンリップ" = {"食人花", nil}, "砲ネット" = {"砲蜂", nil}, "シンユウ" = {"神友", nil}, "ギョロリ" = {"眼魔", nil}, "プチリンチー" = {"小油淋雞", nil}, "ユーリンチー" = {"油淋雞", nil}, "チビガウ" = {"小嘎嗚", nil}, "侍の道" = {"侍之道", nil}, "野生の本能" = {"野生的本能", nil}, "ウェスタンスピリッツ" = {"西部精神", "Western Spirit"}, "甘味の心得" = {"甘味的心得", nil}, "死神の心" = {"死神之心", nil}, "絶対音感" = {"絕對音感", nil}, "スイーツ" = {nil, "Sweets"}, "ディバインスイーツ" = {nil, ":5 -4:"}, "転生霊鳥" = {"轉生靈鳥", nil}, "凶暴な血統" = {"凶暴的血統", nil}, "閃" = {"閃", nil}, "天空と大地の叫び" = {"天空與大地的叫喊", nil}, "サウザンドショット" = {"千發子彈", "Thousand Shot"}, "スイーツハート" = {nil, ":4 Heart"}, "ゲート・オブ・ヘル" = {"地獄之門", "Gate of Hell"}, "エナジーワルツ" = {":4華爾茲", ":4 Waltz"}, "ソルジャーシュート" = {"士兵-4:", "Soldier -4:"}, "火山噴火" = {"火山噴火", nil}, "噛み砕く" = {"咬嚼", nil}, "袈裟斬り" = {"袈裟斬", nil}, "ワイルド@gaia" = {"野生", "Wild"}, "パンチ" = {"拳", "Punch"}, "ガイアパンチ" = {":3之-3:", ":3 -3:"}, "ワイルドパンチ" = {":4@gaia之-3:", ":4@gaia -3:"}, "ファーストドロウ" = {nil, "Fast Draw"}, "クイックドロウ" = {nil, "Quick Draw"}, "スイーツシュート" = {nil, ":4 -4:"}, "ドライブスイーツシュート" = {nil, ":4 4:"}, "ホラーサイズ" = {"驚慄之-3:", "Horror -3:"}, "テラーサイズ" = {"恐懼之-3:", "Terror -3:"}, "アタックノイズ" = {"噪音:4", ":4 Noise"}, "低めのシュート" = {"低處-4:", nil}, "低めの全力シュート" = {"低處全力-4:", nil}, "バブル" = {"泡沫", "Bubble"}, "ぱっくん" = {"食人花", nil}, "ハニガン" = {"蜂蜜槍", "Honey Gun"}, "友愛電波" = {"友愛電波", nil}, "アイビーム" = {nil, "Eye Beam"}, "突っつく" = {"啄食", nil}, "燃え盛るクチバシ" = {"盛燃之喙", nil}, "ガウッ" = {"嘎嗚", nil}, "一文字斬り" = {"一文字斬", nil}, "真一文字斬り" = {"真1:", nil}, "ガイアキック" = {":3之-3:", ":3 -3:"}, "ワイルドキック" = {":4@gaia之-3:", ":4@gaia -3:"}, "ホースショット" = {nil, "Horse Shot"}, "ハートシュート" = {nil, ":3 -4:"}, "ドライブハートシュート" = {nil, ":4 4:"}, "スライス" = {"切割", "Slice"}, "デス" = {"死亡", "Death"}, "ハートスライス" = {"心臟3:", ":3 3:"}, "デススライス" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "癒しの調べ" = {"治癒的曲調", nil}, "癒しの旋律" = {"治癒的旋律", nil}, "高めのシュート" = {"高處-4:", nil}, "高めの全力シュート" = {"高處全力-4:", nil}, "ガウガウッ" = {"嘎嗚嘎嗚", nil}, "転生霊鳥の羽根" = {"轉生靈鳥之翼", nil}, "ケリ姫：アリスドレス" = {":3：4:-3的服裝", ":3: 4:-3 Dress"}, "青の女王ケリ姫" = {"青之2:44:", "4:, the Blue 2:4"}, "ゲキリンチー" = {"激淋雞", nil}, "激転生霊鳥" = {"激轉生靈鳥", nil}, "スイーツ・ブースト" = {nil, ":4 -4:"}, "チェシャシュート" = {":-4-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "チェシャ・クロノシュート" = {":-4-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "激しく燃え盛るクチバシ" = {"激烈3:", nil}, "アクアシュート" = {":3之-4:", ":3 -4:"}, "ドライブアクアシュート" = {nil, ":4 4:"}, "激転生霊鳥の怒り" = {":5之怒", nil}, -- -- 綠野仙蹤 (道化之魔法使) -- "道化" = {"道化", "Clown"}, "オズ" = {"奧茲", "Oz"}, "道化竜オズ" = {":2龍3:", "3:, the :2 Dragon"}, "トト" = {"托托", "Toto"}, "道化犬トト" = {":2犬3:", "3:, the :2 Dog"}, "カカシ" = {"稻草人", "Scarecrow"}, "道化魔カカシ" = {":2魔3:", "3:, the :2 Demon"}, "レオン" = {"獅子", "Lion"}, "道化獣レオン" = {":2獸3:", "3:, the :2 Beast"}, "ドロシー" = {"桃樂絲", "Dorothy"}, "道化嬢ドロシー" = {":2孃3:", "3:, the :2 Lady"}, "ブリキ" = {"機器人", "Tin Woodman"}, "道化機ブリキ" = {":2機3:", "3:, the :2 Machine"}, "マジック" = {"魔法", "Magic"}, "ステージ" = {"舞台", "Stage"}, "ショー" = {"表演", "Show"}, "ライブ" = {"現場", "Live"}, "フレア・マジック" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, "フレア・ステージ" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, "アクア・ショー" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, "アクア・ライブ" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, "ウィンド・ショー" = {":4‧5:", ":4 5:"}, "ウィンド・ライブ" = {":4‧5:", ":4 5:"}, "ライト・ショー" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, "ライト・ライブ" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, "ダーク・マジック" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, "ダーク・ステージ" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, "ノーン・ショー" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, "ノーン・ライブ" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, "クラウン・トリック" = {"小丑‧戲法", "Clown Trick"}, "サモン" = {"召喚", "Summon"}, "サモン・ビースト" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, "スケア・ブロウ" = {"稻草‧人偶", "Scarecrow"}, "キング・オブ・ビースト" = {"百獸之王", "King of Beast"}, "メルヘン・ペイン" = {"童話‧痛苦", "Märchen Pain"}, "ジャンク・シュート" = {"垃圾‧-4:", "Junk -4:"}, "ボーム" = {"鮑姆", "Baum"}, "道化者ボーム" = {":2者3:", "3:, the :2"}, "オールレス:ハート" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ハート・マジック" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, "ハート・ステージ" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, "エンドレス・パレード" = {"無盡‧-4:", "Endless -4:"}, -- -- 情人節 -- "ドラ" = {"龍", "Dragon"}, "コ" = {"小", "Little"}, "ドラチョコタルト" = {":2巧克力塔", ":2 Chocolate Tart"}, "コドラチョコタルト" = {":11:", ":1 1:"}, "ドラマッチャ" = {":2抹茶", ":2 Matcha"}, "コドラマッチャ" = {":11:", ":1 1:"}, "ドラチョコバー" = {":2巧克力棒", ":2 Chocolate Bar"}, "コドラチョコバー" = {":11:", ":1 1:"}, "イセ" = {"伊勢", "Ise"}, "甘女竜イセ" = {"甘女龍3:", "3:, the Sweet Girl Dragon"}, "スクシテヨトヤ" = {"飄零此世不多年", nil}, "ドラゴ" = {"龍", "Dragon"}, "ドラゴファイア" = {":3之3:", ":3 3:"}, "ドラゴファイアラア" = {":3之-2:3:-2", ":-2 -2:"}, "スウィート・フレア" = {":5‧6:", ":5 6:"}, "スウィート・ウィンド" = {":5‧6:", ":5 6:"}, "チョコ" = {"巧克力", "Choco"}, "義理" = {"義理", "Giri"}, "本命" = {"本命", "Honmei"}, "義理チョコ" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "本命チョコ" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, -- -- 文明龍 (古宮殿) -- "明竜" = {"明龍", "Civilization Dragon"}, "インダストラ" = {"古印度大龍", "Industra"}, "水明竜インダストラ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "エジプトラ" = {"古埃及大龍", "Egyptra"}, "闇明竜エジプトラ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "メソポティア" = {"美索不提亞", "Mesopotia"}, "無明竜メソポティア" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "アメリカーナ" = {"亞美利加納", "Americana"}, "炎明竜アメリカーナ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "アンデルス" = {"安地斯", "Anders"}, "風明竜アンデルス" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "コウガニア" = {"黃河妮亞", "Kougania"}, "光明竜コウガニア" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ブースト" = {"增強", "Boost"}, "メルビレイ:ブースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ラタトクス:ブースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ヴァニティ:ブースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ウルカヌス:ブースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ミズガルズ:ブースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "バルムンク:ブースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ナノ" = {"納米級", "Nano"}, "テラ" = {"兆米級", "Tera"}, "ナノ・リヴァイアサン" = {":2‧3:", ":2 3:"}, "テラ・リヴァイアサン" = {":2‧3:", ":2 3:"}, "ナノ・ニーズヘッグ" = {":2‧3:", ":2 3:"}, "テラ・ニーズヘッグ" = {":2‧3:", ":2 3:"}, "ナノ・ウロボロス" = {":2‧3:", ":2 3:"}, "テラ・ウロボロス" = {":2‧3:", ":2 3:"}, "ナノ・サラマンダー" = {":2‧3:", ":2 3:"}, "テラ・サラマンダー" = {":2‧3:", ":2 3:"}, "ナノ・ヨルムンガルド" = {":2‧3:", ":2 3:"}, "テラ・ヨルムンガルド" = {":2‧3:", ":2 3:"}, "ナノ・ファーブニル" = {":2‧3:", ":2 3:"}, "テラ・ファーブニル" = {":2‧3:", ":2 3:"}, "スト" = {"極", "est"}, "フルドラゴアクアラア" = {":22:5-2:5:-2", ":2 2:5 5:-2 -2:"}, "フルドラゴアクアスト" = {":22:5-2:5:-2", ":2 2:5 5:-2-2:"}, "フルドラゴダークラア" = {":22:5-2:5:-2", ":2 2:5 5:-2 -2:"}, "フルドラゴダーケスト" = {":22:5-2:5:-2", ":2 2:5 5:-2-2:"}, "フルドラゴノーンラア" = {":22:5-2:5:-2", ":2 2:5 5:-2 -2:"}, "フルドラゴノーンスト" = {":22:5-2:5:-2", ":2 2:5 5:-2st"}, "フルドラゴファイアラア" = {":22:5-2:5:-2", ":2 2:5 5:-2 -2:"}, "フルドラゴファイアスト" = {":22:5-2:5:-2", ":2 2:5 5:-2st"}, "フルドラゴウィンダラア" = {":22:5-2:5:-2", ":2 2:5 5:-2 -2:"}, "フルドラゴウィンダスト" = {":22:5-2:5:-2", ":2 2:5 5:-2-2:"}, "フルドラゴライタラア" = {":22:5-2:5:-2", ":2 2:5 5:-2 -2:"}, "フルドラゴライテスト" = {":22:5-2:5:-2", ":2 2:5 5:-2-2:"}, -- -- 魔法禁書目錄 (魔禁) -- "レベル" = {"等級", "Level"}, "初春飾利" = {"初春飾利", "Kazari Uiharu"}, "レベル１・初春飾利" = {":31‧5:", ":3 1: 5:"}, "インデックス" = {"茵蒂克絲", "Index"}, "魔道書図書館・インデックス" = {"魔道書圖書館‧7:", "7: Librorum Prohibitorum"}, "白井黒子" = {"白井黑子", "Kuroko Shirai"}, "レベル４・白井黒子" = {":34‧5:", ":3 4: 5:"}, "御坂美琴" = {"御坂美琴", "Mikoto Misaka"}, "レベル５・御坂美琴" = {":35‧5:", ":3 5: 5:"}, "一方通行" = {"一方通行", "Accelerator"}, "レベル５・一方通行" = {":35‧5:", ":3 5: 5:"}, "上条当麻" = {"上条當麻", "Tōma Kamijō"}, "レベル０・上条当麻" = {":30‧5:", ":3 0: 5:"}, "鳴護アリサ" = {"鳴護艾麗莎", "Alisa Meigo"}, "歌姫" = {"歌姬", "Diva"}, "歌姫・鳴護アリサ" = {":2‧3:", ":2: 3:"}, "ミーシャ＝クロイツェフ" = {"米夏=克洛伊潔芙", "Misha Kruezhev"}, "オリアナ＝トムソン" = {"歐莉安娜=湯森", "Oriana Thomson"}, "土御門元春" = {"土御門元春", "Motoharu Tsuchimikado"}, "ステイル＝マグヌス" = {"史提爾=馬格努斯", "Stiyl Magnus"}, "神裂火織" = {"神裂火織", "Kaori Kanzaki"}, "風斬氷華" = {"風斬冰華", "Hyōka Kazakiri"}, "御坂妹" = {"御坂妹", "Sister"}, "御坂妹：炎" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "御坂妹：水" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "御坂妹：風" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "御坂妹：光" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "御坂妹：闇" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "打ち止め：ラストオーダー" = {"最後之作", "Last Order"}, "凄腕のハッカー" = {"十分厲害的駭客", "Shrewd Hacker"}, "Dedicatus545" = {nil, "Dedicatus545"}, "風紀委員" = {"風紀委員", "Member of Judgment"}, "エレクトロマスター" = {"電擊使", "Electro-master"}, "不幸体質" = {"不幸體質", nil}, "エンデュミオンの奇蹟" = {"恩底彌翁的奇蹟", "Endymion's Miracle"}, "神の力" = {"神之力", "Gabriel"}, "Basis104" = {nil, "Basis104"}, "Fallere825" = {nil, "Fallere825"}, "Fortis931" = {nil, "Fortis931"}, "Salvare000" = {nil, "Salvare000"}, "AIM拡散力場" = {"AIM擴散力場", "AIM Field"}, "ミサカネットワーク" = {"御坂網絡", "Misaka Network"}, "最終信号" = {"最終信號", nil}, "定温保存" = {"定溫保存", "Thermal Hand"}, "強制詠唱" = {"強制詠唱", "Spell Intercept"}, "空間移動" = {"空間移動", "Teleport"}, "超電磁砲" = {"超電磁砲", "Railgun"}, "黒い翼" = {"黑翼", "Black Wings"}, "幻想殺し" = {"幻想殺手", "Imagine Breaker"}, "奇蹟の歌声" = {"奇蹟的歌聲", nil}, "天体制御" = {"天體制御", nil}, "速記原典" = {"速記原典", "Shorthand"}, "肉体再生" = {"肉體再生", "Auto-Rebirth"}, "魔女狩りの王" = {"魔女狩獵之王", "Innocentius"}, "唯閃" = {"唯閃", nil}, "正体不明" = {"正體不明", "Counter Stop"}, "レディオノイズ" = {"缺陷電氣", "Radio Noise"}, "諦めないでください" = {"請不要放棄", "Please don't give up"}, "私に任せちゃって下さい" = {"請交託給我", "Please leave It to me"}, "祈りは届く" = {"祈禱會傳到", "The pray will arrive"}, "私たちの祈りで" = {"以我們的祈禱", "With our pray"}, "お断りですわ" = {"我拒絕", "I refuse"}, "叩き潰して差し上げますわ" = {"我會將你粉碎", "I will smash you up"}, "私を誰だと思ってんの？" = {"你以為我是誰？", "Just who do you think I am?"}, "迷ってるヒマはなさそうね" = {"沒時間猶豫了", nil}, "三下ァ！" = {"下三濫！", "Bastard!"}, "不幸だ" = {"不幸啊", nil}, "歯を食いしばれよ" = {"給我咬緊牙根吧", nil}, "歌いたいよ" = {"我想歌唱", "I want to sing"}, "私は歌います" = {"我會歌唱", "I will sing"}, "水翼" = {"水翼", nil}, "ドロップレスト" = {"昏睡之風", "Drop Rest"}, "黒ノ式" = {"黑之式", nil}, "炎剣" = {"炎劍", nil}, "やりますね" = {"我會做的", "I will do"}, "友達だから" = {"因為我們是朋友", "Because we are friends"}, "銃撃" = {"銃擊", nil}, "銃撃：炎" = {":2：3:", nil}, "銃撃：水" = {":2：3:", nil}, "銃撃：風" = {":2：3:", nil}, "銃撃：光" = {":2：3:", nil}, "銃撃：闇" = {":2：3:", nil}, "必殺バタ足攻撃" = {"必殺蹼足攻擊", nil}, "私の親友なんだからっ" = {"你是我的親密朋友", "Because you are my close friend"}, "リミッター解除ですからっ" = {"解除:5", "Remove the :5"}, "人はそれで救われる" = {"人也會因此得救", "Thus human can be saved"}, "救ってみせる" = {"必定能拯救", "We shall save"}, "最後通告ですの" = {"這是最後通告", nil}, "ジャッジメントですの" = {"這是風紀委員", nil}, "ちぇいさーっ！！" = {nil, "Chest!!"}, "戦う気があるなら拳を握れ" = {"願意戰鬥的話就握緊拳頭吧", nil}, "ンだァその逃げ腰は" = {"這是甚麼逃跑啊", nil}, "こっから先は一方通行だ" = {"前方的路是一方通行的", "That's One-way Ahead"}, "いい加減に始めようぜ" = {"夠了開始吧", nil}, "その幻想をぶちころす！！" = {"將這個無聊的幻想殺掉！！", nil}, "今の私の夢かな" = {nil, "You could call that my dream, I guess"}, "奇蹟の歌を" = {"奇蹟之歌", "The Song of Miracles"}, "メム=テト=ラメド=ザイン" = {nil, "Mem Tet Lamed Zayin"}, "ブレードクレーター" = {"明色之切斷斧", "Blade Crater"}, "赤ノ式" = {"赤之式", nil}, "吸血殺しの紅十字" = {"吸血獵殺紅十字", "Squeamish Bloody Rood"}, "七閃" = {"七閃", nil}, "雷撃の槍" = {"雷擊之槍", nil}, "ミサカが守ってあげるんだ" = {"我會保護御坂的", nil}, "虚数学区・五行機関" = {"虛數學區‧五行機關", nil}, "レディリー＝タングルロード" = {"雷蒂麗=坦格洛德", "Ladylee Tangleroad"}, "永遠の呪い" = {"永恆的詛咒", "Eternal Curse"}, "アンブロシア" = {nil, "Ambrosia"}, "今度こそ終わりよ" = {"這次是結束了", nil}, "さあ一緒に終わりましょう" = {"來讓我們一起結束吧", nil}, -- -- 化合龍 -- "ニトロ" = {"硝酸", "Nitro"}, "化合竜ニトロ" = {"化合龍3:", "3:, the Compound Dragon"}, "ファング" = {"牙", "Fang"}, "クロー" = {"爪", "Claw"}, "ドラゴンファング" = {":4-4:", ":4 -4:"}, "ニトロファング" = {":3之-4:", ":3 -4:"}, "ドラゴンクロー" = {":4-3:", ":4 -3:"}, "ニトロクロー" = {":3之-3:", ":3 -3:"}, -- -- 妖精王 -- "ティターニア" = {"泰坦妮亞", "Titania"}, "妖精王ティターニア" = {"妖精王3:", "3:, the Spirit Queen"}, "ラブレス" = {"無情", "Loveless"}, "ビューティ・サンセット" = {":5‧6:", ":5 6:"}, "ビューティ・サンライズ" = {":5‧6:", ":5 6:"}, -- -- Appli-Style -- "アプスタエッグ" = {nil, "Appli-Style -3:"}, "ハイアプスタエッグ" = {nil, ":2 2:"}, "キングアプスタエッグ" = {nil, ":3 3:"}, -- -- 拘束獸 -- "ワイルド" = {"野獸", "Wild"}, "拘獣" = {"拘獸", "Detained Beast"}, "ヨウコウ" = {"洋紅", "Yōkō"}, "炎拘獣ヨウコウ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ルリ" = {"琉璃", "Ruri"}, "水拘獣ルリ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "トキワ" = {"常磐", "Tokiwa"}, "風拘獣トキワ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "コガネ" = {"黃金", "Kogane"}, "光拘獣コガネ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "キョウ" = {"京", "Kyō"}, "闇拘獣キョウ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ナマリ" = {"鉛", "Namari"}, "無拘獣ナマリ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "パージ" = {"清洗", "Purge"}, "スキル" = {"技能", "Skill"}, "アクセル" = {"加速", "Accel"}, "スキル・アクセル" = {":3·4:", ":3 4:"}, "パージ:アクア" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "ねこまんま" = {"貓飯", nil}, "パージ:ダーク" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "ストロング:ノーン" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "クルエル・ファイア" = {"殘忍之-4:", "Cruel -4:"}, "カインド・ファイア" = {"善良之-4:", "Kind -4:"}, "アクア・シャウト" = {":3之叫喊", ":3 Shout"}, "ワイルドウィンド" = {":4之4:", ":4 4:"}, "ワイルドライト" = {":4之4:", ":4 4:"}, "ワイルドダーク" = {":4之4:", ":4 4:"}, "ワイルドノーン" = {":4之4:", ":4 4:"}, "ブースト・ブースト" = {"Boost -4:", "Boost -4:"}, "バックアタックキャンセル" = {"偷襲-5:", "Back Attack -5:"}, "秘書猫トキワ" = {"秘書貓3:", "3:, the Secretary Cat"}, "高級ねこまんま" = {"高級2:", nil}, -- AS of 秘書猫トキワ "シルバーウィンド" = {"銀色之風", "Silver Wind"}, -- NS1 of 秘書猫トキワ "ニャン・ブースト" = {"喵‧4:", "Nyan 4:"}, -- PS of 秘書猫トキワ "助手兎コガネ" = {"助手兔3:", "3:, the Assistant Rabbit"}, "雪導犬ナマリ" = {"雪導犬3:", "3:, the Snow Guide Dog"}, "ライトビーストリミット:シフト" = {":33:7@rise7:11：-3:", ":3 3:7@rise 7:11: -3:"}, -- LS of 助手兎コガネ "ノンビーストリミット:シフト" = {":2@elem2:6@rise6:10：-3:", ":2@elem 2:6@rise 6:10: -3:"}, -- LS of 雪導犬ナマリ "ブランダー" = {"大失敗", "Blunder"}, -- AS of 助手兎コガネ "キャロル" = {nil, "Carol"}, -- AS of 雪導犬ナマリ "ラビットフット" = {"兔腳", "Rabbit Foot"}, -- NS1 of 助手兎コガネ "スノウシーン" = {nil, "Snow Scene"}, -- NS1 of 雪導犬ナマリ -- -- 白色情人節 -- "ドラケーキ" = {":2蛋糕", ":2 Cake"}, "コドラケーキ" = {":11:", ":1 1:"}, "ドラヨウカン" = {":2羊羹", ":2 Yōkan"}, "コドラヨウカン" = {":11:", ":1 1:"}, "ドラシェルチョコ" = {":2殼巧克力", ":2 Shell Chocolate"}, "コドラシェルチョコ" = {":11:", ":1 1:"}, "アツヨシ" = {"敦慶", "Atsuyoshi"}, "甘男竜アツヨシ" = {"甘男龍3:", "3:, the Sweet Boy Dragon"}, "タマヒカルミヤ" = {"玉光宮", nil}, "ドラゴアクア" = {":3之3:", ":-3 3:"}, "ドラゴアクアラア" = {":3之-2:3:-2", ":-2 -2:"}, "スウィート・アクア" = {":5‧6:", ":5 6:"}, "義理カウンター" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, "本命カウンター" = {":2之2:", ":2 2:"}, -- -- 幻奏者 -- "ファティマ" = {"法蒂瑪", "Fátima"}, "幻奏者ファティマ" = {"幻奏者3:", "3:, the Illusionist"}, "コンダクト" = {"演奏", "Conduct"}, "デモン・コンダクト" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, "アポカリプス" = {"啟示錄", "Apocalypse"}, "アポカリプス・マリア" = {":-4‧瑪利亞", ":-4 Maria"}, "ミスディレクション" = {"誤導方向", "Misdirection"}, "デスディレクション" = {":2方向", ":2 Direction"}, "メロン" = {"水果", "Melon"}, "ファティマ：メロンドレス" = {":5：6:9的服裝", ":5: 6:9 Dress"}, "ウィンドデモライズ:ライフシフト" = {":44:-7：-6:-3與-3:", ":4 4:-7: -6:-3 -3:"}, -- LS of ファティマ：メロンドレス "メロン・コンダクト" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, -- AS of ファティマ：メロンドレス "アポカリプス・メロン" = {":-4‧-3:", ":-4 -3:"}, -- NS1 of ファティマ：メロンドレス "スイーツディレクション" = {nil, "Sweets Direction"}, -- NS2 of ファティマ：メロンドレス -- -- Psycho-Pass -- "パラライザー" = {"麻醉槍", "Paralyzer"}, "エリミネーター" = {"殺人槍", "Eliminator"}, "スターム・ルガー" = {"儒格-斯特姆", "Sturm, Ruger"}, "常守朱" = {"常守朱", "Akane Tsunemori"}, "宜野座伸元" = {"宜野座伸元", "Nobuchika Ginoza"}, "六合塚弥生" = {"六合塚彌生", "Yayoi Kunizuka"}, "縢秀星" = {"滕秀星", "Shūsei Kagari"}, "狡噛慎也" = {"狡嚙慎也", "Shinya Kōgami"}, "征陸智己" = {"征陸智己", "Tomomi Masaoka"}, "常守朱：パラライザー" = {":-7：-6:", ":-7: -6:"}, "常守朱：エリミネーター" = {":-8：-7:", ":-8: -7:"}, "宜野座伸元：パラライザー" = {":-7：-6:", ":-7: -6:"}, "宜野座伸元：エリミネーター" = {":-8：-7:", ":-8: -7:"}, "六合塚弥生：パラライザー" = {":-7：-6:", ":-7: -6:"}, "六合塚弥生：エリミネーター" = {":-8：-7:", ":-8: -7:"}, "縢秀星：パラライザー" = {":-7：-6:", ":-7: -6:"}, "縢秀星：エリミネーター" = {":-8：-7:", ":-8: -7:"}, "狡噛慎也：パラライザー" = {":-7：-6:", ":-7: -6:"}, "狡噛慎也：スターム・ルガー" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "征陸智己：パラライザー" = {":-7：-6:", ":-7: -6:"}, "征陸智己：エリミネーター" = {":-8：-7:", ":-8: -7:"}, "分析官" = {"分析官", "Analysis Officer"}, "情報分析官" = {"情報-3:", "Intelligence -3:"}, "唐之杜志恩" = {"唐之杜志恩", "Shion Karanomori"}, "分析官・唐之杜志恩" = {":-6‧-5:", ":-6: -5:"}, "情報分析官・唐之杜志恩" = {":-6‧-5:", ":-6: -5:"}, "槙島聖護" = {"槙島聖護", "Shōgo Makishima"}, "免罪体質者・槙島聖護" = {"免罪體質者‧-4:", "Criminally Asymptomatic: -4:"}, "シグナル" = {"信號", "Signal"}, "シグナルレッド" = {"4:色:4", ":4 4:"}, "シグナルブルー" = {"4:色:4", ":4 4:"}, "シグナルグリーン" = {"4:色:4", ":4 4:"}, "シグナルイエロー" = {"4:色:4", ":4 4:"}, "シグナルパープル" = {"4:色:4", ":4 4:"}, "シグナルホワイト" = {"4:色:4", ":4 4:"}, "ドローン" = {"多隆", "Drone"}, "ドローン：シグナルレッド" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "ドローン：シグナルブルー" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "ドローン：シグナルグリーン" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "ドローン：シグナルイエロー" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "ドローン：シグナルパープル" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "ドローン：シグナルホワイト" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "00475-AECJ-30157-1" = {nil, "00475-AECJ-30157-1"}, "00475-AEAJ-39875-1" = {nil, "00475-AEAJ-39875-1"}, "00475-AEST-17855-2" = {nil, "00475-AEST-17855-2"}, "00475-AEQY-57889-2" = {nil, "00475-AEQY-57889-2"}, "00475-AEDF-52510-2" = {nil, "00475-AEDF-52510-2"}, "00475-AECI-00247-2" = {nil, "00475-AECI-00247-2"}, "00475-AEUW-06859-3" = {nil, "00475-AEUW-06859-3"}, "最悪の犯罪者" = {"最惡的犯罪者", "Worst Criminal"}, "シェパード" = {"牧羊人", "Shepherd"}, "ハウンド" = {"獵犬", "Hound"}, "シェパードtwo" = {":5二號", ":5 two"}, "シェパードone" = {":5一號", ":5 one"}, "ハウンドtwo" = {":4二號", ":4 two"}, "ハウンドfour" = {":4四號", ":4 four"}, "深淵を見つめる眼差し" = {"凝視深淵的眼神", nil}, "ハウンドone" = {":4一號", ":4 one"}, "死ぬのは怖いか？" = {"死很可怕吧？", "Isn't death horrible?"}, "妙なのが見つかったよぅ" = {"發現了奇妙的東西喲", nil}, "それって私のことでしょう" = {"是在說我吧", "That's me right?"}, "ブラック・ジャック" = {nil, "Black Jack"}, "カミソリ" = {"剃刀", "Razor"}, "いい気にならないで！" = {"不要得意忘形！", "Don't get carried away！"}, "人が法を守るんです" = {"人要遵守法律", "People should obey law"}, "どうゆうことだ？" = {"甚麼回事？", "What's going on?"}, "遅すぎるだろうが！" = {"太晚了！", "Too late!"}, "地雷踏んだわよ。あなた。" = {"會踩到地雷的。你。", "You're gonna step on the mine"}, "もっと急いで！" = {"快一點！", "Be quick!"}, "おやおや悪い子だぁ" = {"哦哦是個壞孩子", "Bad boy huh?"}, "勘違いすんじゃねーよ" = {"不要誤會", "Don't get it wrong"}, "サイの目が出たぜ" = {"骰子的點出現了", nil}, "もう二度とゴメンだね" = {"不要有下次了", "There'll be no \"Again\""}, "何考えてんだ！" = {"你在想什麼！", "What are you thinking of!"}, "強い酒が一番なのさ" = {"烈酒是最好的", "Spirit is the best"}, "せーかいっ" = {"正—解", "Bing-o"}, "この程度じゃ燃えないわ" = {"這種程度可燒不起來", nil}, "君には失望した" = {"對你失望了", "Disappointed on you"}, "絶望するがいい" = {"絕望就好", "Just feel hopeless"}, "クリアホワイト・槙島聖護" = {"純白‧-4:", "Clear White: -4:"}, "犯罪係数０・槙島聖護" = {":5‧-4:", ":5: -4:"}, "王陵璃華子" = {"王陵璃華子", "Rikako Ōryō"}, "犯罪係数" = {"犯罪係數", "Crime Coefficient"}, "犯罪係数０" = {":40", ":4 0"}, "犯罪係数４７２" = {":4472", ":4 472"}, "さて、はじめようか" = {"那麼，我們開始吧？", nil}, "プラスティネーション" = {"人體塑化技術", "Plastination"}, "その傷で良くやるもんだ" = {"身負重傷還這麼能打", nil}, "さぁ、殺す気で狙え" = {"來吧，懷著殺意瞄準我！", "Now, aim at me with killing intent"}, "それが何か？" = {"這是甚麼呢？", nil}, "そろそろ時間だ" = {"時間差不多了", nil}, "僕の孤独を笑うのか？" = {"你何來資格取笑我的孤獨？", nil}, "続きをしましょうか？" = {"要繼續嗎？", nil}, -- -- 特務龍 -- "デラト" = {"迪萊", "Delight"}, "炎喜竜デラト" = {":1喜龍3:", ":1 3: Dragon"}, "アング" = {"安古", "Anger"}, "水怒竜アング" = {":1怒龍3:", ":1 3: Dragon"}, "ジョーイ" = {"喬伊", "Joy"}, "風楽竜ジョーイ" = {":1樂龍3:", ":1 3: Dragon"}, "ラブー" = {"勒芙", "Love"}, "光愛竜ラブー" = {":1愛龍3:", ":1 3: Dragon"}, "サッド" = {"薩德", "Sad"}, "闇哀竜サッド" = {":1哀龍3:", ":1 3: Dragon"}, "ヘート" = {"赫特", "Hate"}, "無憎竜ヘート" = {":1憎龍3:", ":1 3: Dragon"}, "キャノン" = {"大砲", "Cannon"}, "フレア・キャノン" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, "オール" = {"全部", "All"}, "ストロング:オール120" = {":5：6:9120", ":5: 6:9 120"}, "クラッシュガード" = {"粉碎-3:", "Crush -3:"}, "アフェクションガード" = {"感情-3:", "Affection -3:"}, "ハイキュア" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "パルス" = {"脈衝", "Pulse"}, "ネオ" = {"新", "Neo"}, "アームズ" = {"武裝", "Arms"}, "フレアパルス" = {":-3@elem之-3:", ":-3@elem -3:"}, "ネオフレアパルス" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "アクアパルス" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ネオアクアパルス" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "ウィンドパルス" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ネオウィンドパルス" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "ライトパルス" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ネオライトパルス" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "ダークパルス" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ネオダークパルス" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "ノーンパルス" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ネオノーンパルス" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "ライトアームズ" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ネオライトアームズ" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "ノーンアームズ" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ネオノーンアームズ" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "ダークアームズ" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ネオダークアームズ" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "フレアアームズ" = {":-4@elem之-4:", ":-4@elem -4:"}, "ネオフレアアームズ" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "ウィンドアームズ" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ネオウィンドアームズ" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "アクアアームズ" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ネオアクアアームズ" = {":22:", ":2 2:"}, "極楽竜ジョーイ" = {"極樂龍3:", "3:, the Paradise Dragon"}, "ウィンドドラゴライズ:アサルトシフト" = {":44:", ":4 4:"}, -- LS of 極楽竜ジョーイ "クラッシュマインド" = {"粉碎思想", "Crush Mind"}, -- AS of 極楽竜ジョーイ "アサルトパルス" = {":44:", ":4 4:"}, -- NS1 of 極楽竜ジョーイ "パラダイス" = {"極樂", "Paradise"}, -- PS of 極楽竜ジョーイ -- -- 龍王 -- "アーク" = {"方舟", "Ark"}, "ノア" = {"諾亞", "Noah"}, "竜王ノア" = {"龍王2:", "2:, the Dragon Queen"}, "ゴフェル:ブースト" = {"歌斐：5:", "Gopher: 5:"}, "ナノ・アーク" = {":2‧3:", ":2 3:"}, "テラ・アーク" = {":2‧3:", ":2 3:"}, "イリス" = {"伊里斯", "Iris"}, "古竜王ノア" = {"古1:", "3:, the Ancient Dragon Queen"}, "古の竜王" = {"古之龍王", "Ancient Dragon Queen"}, -- LS of 古竜王ノア "ゴフェル・ステージ" = {"歌斐·-4:", "Gopher -4:"}, -- AS of 古竜王ノア "クラウン：アーク" = {"小丑：-3:", "Clown: -3:"}, -- NS1 of 古竜王ノア "イリス・トリック" = {":3·戲法", ":3 Trick"}, -- NS2 of 古竜王ノア -- -- 番人 (車站/夢幻駅/門番) -- "番人" = {"番人", "Gatekeeper"}, "ホルステン" = {"霍爾斯滕", "Holsten"}, "風番人ホルステン" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ハールレム" = {"哈倫", "Haarlem"}, "光番人ハールレム" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "サクラダ" = {"櫻田", "Sakurada"}, "炎番人サクラダ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ラショウ" = {"羅生", "Rashō"}, "無番人ラショウ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "アルカラ" = {"阿爾卡拉", "Alcalá"}, "水番人アルカラ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ラティーナ" = {"拉丁納", "Latina"}, "闇番人ラティーナ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ツヴァイ@skill" = {"貳式", "Zwei"}, "リューベック" = {"呂貝克", "Lübeck"}, "リューベック：ツヴァイ" = {":6：7:@skill", ":6: 7:@skill"}, "サロモン" = {"薩洛蒙", "Salomon"}, "サロモン：トゥエイ" = {":4：貳式", ":4: Twee"}, "アカオニ" = {"赤鬼", "Akaoni"}, "アカオニ：弐式" = {":-3：-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "イバラキドウジ" = {"茨木童子", "Ibaraki-dōji"}, "イバラキドウジ：弐式" = {":-3：-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "レティーロ" = {"麗池", "Retiro"}, "ドス：レティーロ" = {"3:：:2", ":2: 3:"}, "アッピア" = {"亞壁", "Appia"}, "アッピア：ドゥーエ" = {":4：貳式", ":4: Duae"}, "リリース" = {"釋放", "Release"}, "エミッション" = {"排放", "Emission"}, "フレイム@elem" = {"火", "Flame"}, "リリース：ウィンド" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "エミッション：ウィンド" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "リリース：ライト" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "エミッション：ライト" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "リリース：フレイム" = {":4：5:@elem", ":4: 5:@elem"}, "エミッション：フレイム" = {":6：7:@elem", ":6: 7:@elem"}, "リリース：ノーン" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "エミッション：ノーン" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "リリース：アクア" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "エミッション：アクア" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "リリース：ダーク" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "エミッション：ダーク" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, -- -- 墮王 -- "エビルアーサー" = {"邪惡-4:", "Evil -4:"}, "堕王エビルアーサー" = {"墮王2:", "2:, the Fallen King"}, "ラウンズ" = {"圓桌", "Rounds"}, "ラウンズ:ブースト" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "エビルカリバー" = {"邪惡之劍", "Evilcalibur"}, "エビルカリバー：バースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "インペリアル・ブースト" = {"帝國‧-4:", "Imperial -4:"}, -- -- 天上獸 -- "グリュプス" = {"獅鷲", "Gryps"}, "天上獣グリュプス" = {"天上獸3:", "3:, the Beast of Celestia"}, "ホーク・ウィング" = {"鷹‧翼", "Hawk Wing"}, "ソロウ" = {"悲傷", "Sorrow"}, "ソロウ：セカンド" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, -- -- 六魔將 (妖刀) -- "エナジー" = {"能量", "Energy"}, "魔将" = {"魔將", "Demon General"}, "ヒメヅル" = {"姬鶴", "Himedzuru"}, "炎魔将ヒメヅル" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ムラサメ" = {"村雨", "Murasame"}, "水魔将ムラサメ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ヤスツナ" = {"安綱", "Yasutsuna"}, "風魔将ヤスツナ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ライキリ" = {"雷切", "Raikiri"}, "光魔将ライキリ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ムラマサ" = {"村正", "Muramasa"}, "闇魔将ムラマサ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ナキリ" = {"菜切", "Nakiri"}, "無魔将ナキリ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "レフトスリー" = {"左三", "Left Three"}, "レフトスリー:ファイア" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "レフトスリー:アクア" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "ＳＰヒールⅡ:ショート" = {"SP2:5Ⅱ：短速", "SP 2:5 II: Short"}, "ストロング:デモン" = {":5：6:@rise", ":5: 6:@rise"}, "レフトスリー:ダーク" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "居合い斬り" = {"居合斬", "Iaido Cut"}, "エナジーヒール" = {":44:", ":4 4:"}, "ヒメヅル：弐式" = {":-3：-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "エナジーヒール：アクア" = {":7：8:", ":7: 8:"}, "ヤスツナ：弐式" = {":-3：-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "ライキリ：弐式" = {":-3：-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "エナジーヒール：ダーク" = {":7：8:", ":7: 8:"}, "ナキリ：弐式" = {":-3：-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "試し斬り" = {"試斬", "Tameshigiri"}, "童子斬り" = {"童子斬", "Doushigiri"}, "雷斬り" = {"雷斬", "Raigiri"}, "雷神斬り" = {"雷神斬", "Raishingiri"}, "アタック" = {"攻擊", "Attack"}, "フルライフ" = {"滿生命值", "Full Life"}, "フルライフ：アタック200" = {":-3200", ":-3 200"}, "流抜刀術" = {"流拔刀術", "ryū Battōjutsu"}, "ムラサメ流抜刀術" = {":-4-4:", ":-4--4:"}, "ムラマサ流抜刀術" = {":-4-4:", ":-4--4:"}, -- -- 狐狸出嫁 -- "フシミ" = {"伏見", "Fushimi"}, "母狐フシミ" = {"母狐2:", "2:, the Fox Mother"}, "コンリウム" = {"小狐-3:", "Kon-3:"}, "フォクスリウム" = {"狐-3:", "Fox-3:"}, "アゲポックル" = {"揚之2:", "Age-2:"}, "アゲポックルン" = {"揚之2:", "Age-2:"}, "フォック・スィー" = {"小狐貓‧-3:", "Fox-Kitty: -3:"}, "フォク・スィー" = {"狐貓‧-3:", "Fox-Cat: -3:"}, "キツネノヨメイリ" = {"狐狸出嫁", "Kitsune no Yomeiri"}, "エナジーヒール：キュウビ" = {":7：8:", ":7: 8:"}, "エナジーヒール：ホムラ" = {":7：8:", ":7: 8:"}, "ヤシロ" = {"社", "Yashiro"}, "神主狐ヤシロ" = {"神主狐3:", "3:, the Fox Shinto Priest"}, "フィアビーストライズ:シフト" = {":3@elem3:", ":3@elem 3:"}, "カムイ" = {"神威", "Kamui"}, "カムイ・ブースト" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, "クズノハ" = {"葛葉", "Kuzunoha"}, "クズノハ・カムイ" = {":4‧5:", ":4 5:"}, "キュウビノホノオ" = {":4之炎", nil}, "キュウビノゴウカ" = {":4之業火", nil}, -- -- 征服神 -- "ドライバ" = {"裝置", "Driver"}, "ギルガメッシュ" = {"吉爾伽美什", "Gilgamesh"}, "征服王ギルガメッシュ" = {"征服王3:", "3:, the Queen of Conquerors"}, "バビロン" = {"巴比倫", "Babylon"}, "バビロン・エピック" = {":4‧史詩", ":4 Epic"}, "バビロン:ブースト" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "サウザンドライバ" = {"千之-4:", "Thousand -4:"}, "ミリオンドライバ" = {"百萬-4:", "Million -4:"}, "憎しみの血" = {"憎恨之血", "Blood of Hatred"}, "軽蔑の血" = {"輕蔑之血", "Blood of Contempt"}, "征服神ギルガメッシュ" = {"征服神3:", "3:, the God of Conquerors"}, "バビロン：ブースト" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "ミリオンドライバ：ダーク" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, -- NS1 of 征服神ギルガメッシュ "ミリオンドライバ：ノーン" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, -- NS2 of 征服神ギルガメッシュ -- -- 湖妖精 -- "ヴィヴィアン" = {"薇薇安", "Viviane"}, "湖妖精ヴィヴィアン" = {"湖妖精3:", "3:, the Lake Spirit"}, "ラウンズ:ガード" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "レディ・ヒール" = {"貴婦‧-3:", "Lady -3:"}, "レイク" = {"湖", "Lake"}, "レイク・ヒール" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, "カリブルヌス" = {"湖中劍", "Caliburnus"}, "カリブルヌス：ゼロ" = {":-3：-2:@ns", ":-3: -2:@ns"}, -- -- 約會大作戰 (DAL) -- "五河琴里" = {"五河琴里", "Kotori Itsuka"}, "イフリート：五河琴里" = {"炎魔：-4:", "Efreet: -4:"}, "四糸乃" = {"四糸乃", "Yoshino"}, "ハーミット：四糸乃" = {"隱居者：-3:", "Hermit: -3:"}, "八舞耶倶矢" = {"八舞耶俱矢", "Kaguya Yamai"}, "ベルセルク：八舞耶倶矢" = {"狂戰士：-5:", "Berserk: -5:"}, "八舞夕弦" = {"八舞夕弦", "Yuzuru Yamai"}, "ベルセルク：八舞夕弦" = {"狂戰士：-4:", "Berserk: -4:"}, "誘宵美九" = {"誘宵美九", "Miku Izayoi"}, "ディーバ：誘宵美九" = {"歌姬：-4:", "Diva: -4:"}, "夜刀神十香" = {"夜刀神十香", "Tohka Yatogami"}, "プリンセス：夜刀神十香" = {"公主：-5:", "Princess: -5:"}, "時崎狂三" = {"時崎狂三", "Kurumi Tokisaki"}, "ナイトメア：時崎狂三" = {":5：-4:", ":5: -4:"}, "ＡＳＴ" = {"AST", "AST"}, "ＡＳＴ：日下部燎子" = {":3：日下部燎子", ":3: Ryouko Kusakabe"}, "鳶一折紙" = {"鳶一折紙", "Origami Tobiichi"}, "ＡＳＴ：鳶一折紙" = {":3：-4:", ":3: -4:"}, "ＡＳＴ：日下部燎子：炎" = {":-2：-1:", ":-2: -1:"}, "ＡＳＴ：日下部燎子：水" = {":-2：-1:", ":-2: -1:"}, "ＡＳＴ：日下部燎子：風" = {":-2：-1:", ":-2: -1:"}, "ＡＳＴ：日下部燎子：光" = {":-2：-1:", ":-2: -1:"}, "ＡＳＴ：日下部燎子：闇" = {":-2：-1:", ":-2: -1:"}, "ＡＳＴ：日下部燎子：無" = {":-2：-1:", ":-2: -1:"}, "エレン・ミラ・メイザース" = {"愛蓮·米拉·梅瑟斯", "Ellen Mira Mathers"}, "エロヒム・ギボール" = {"神威靈裝·五番", "Elohim Gibor"}, "エル" = {"神威靈裝·四番", "El"}, "エロヒム・ツァバオト" = {"神威靈裝·八番", "Elohim Tzabaoth"}, "シャダイ・エル・カイ" = {"神威靈裝·九番", "Shaddai El Chai"}, "アドナイ・メレク" = {"神威靈裝·十番", "Adonai Melekh"}, "エロヒム" = {"神威靈裝·三番", "Elohim"}, "リアライザ" = {"顯現裝置", "Realizer"}, "カマエル" = {"灼爛殲鬼", "Camael"}, "ザドキエル" = {"冰結傀儡", "Zadkiel"}, "ラファエル" = {"颶風騎士", "Raphael"}, "ガブリエル" = {"破軍歌姬", "Gabriel"}, "サンダルフォン" = {"鏖殺公", "Sandalphon"}, "ザフキエル" = {"刻刻帝", "Zaphkiel"}, "ホワイト・リコリス" = {nil, "White Lycoris"}, "起ーきーろーっ" = {"起—床—啦", nil}, "灰燼と化せ" = {"化為灰燼吧", nil}, "いたいのが、きらいです" = {"很痛，很討厭", nil}, "こわいのも、きらいです" = {"很怕，很討厭", nil}, "漆黒に沈め！" = {"淹沒在漆黑中吧！", nil}, "あのさ、夕弦" = {"那是，夕弦", nil}, "突進。えいやー" = {"突進。哎呀—", nil}, "提案。耶倶矢" = {"提案。耶俱矢", nil}, "あらー？" = {"哦—？", nil}, "ここからが本番です！" = {"現在要動真格了！", nil}, "これがデェトか？" = {"這就是約會嗎？", nil}, "シドーの邪魔はさせんぞ" = {"不可以妨礙士道", nil}, "あらあらあら" = {"哦哦哦", nil}, "きひ、ひひひッ" = {"咿嘻、嘻嘻嘻", nil}, "目標を補足" = {"目標已補足", nil}, "殲滅を開始する" = {"殲滅開始", nil}, "レイザーブレイド" = {"刀片", "Razor Blade"}, "レイザーブレイド：炎" = {":-2：-1:", ":-2: -1:"}, "レイザーブレイド：水" = {":-2：-1:", ":-2: -1:"}, "レイザーブレイド：風" = {":-2：-1:", ":-2: -1:"}, "レイザーブレイド：光" = {":-2：-1:", ":-2: -1:"}, "レイザーブレイド：闇" = {":-2：-1:", ":-2: -1:"}, "レイザーブレイド：無" = {":-2：-1:", ":-2: -1:"}, "興醒めです" = {"真掃興", nil}, "愛してるぞっお兄ちゃん" = {"哥哥我愛你", nil}, "派手にやってくれたわね" = {"太囂張了", nil}, "さあ、ここが最後だ" = {"來，這是最後了", nil}, "やっちゃう？" = {"要做嗎？", nil}, "肯定。一気にいきましょう" = {"肯定。我們立刻走吧", nil}, "肯定。やっちゃいます" = {"肯定。做吧", nil}, "消えてくれませんかぁ？" = {"可以消失嗎？", nil}, "歌え、詠え、謳え" = {"唱歌、詠歌、謳歌", nil}, "落ちろっ落ちてくれっ" = {"掉下來掉下來了", nil}, "死んで絶して滅に尽くせ" = {"死吧終結吧絕種吧", nil}, "おや、そんなものですか？" = {"噢呀，就是這樣嗎？", nil}, "上手く、着られません" = {"很難穿上", nil}, "さあ、さあ、おいでなさい" = {"來吧，來吧，請進來吧", nil}, "私は精霊を倒す" = {"我會打倒精靈", nil}, -- -- 聖劇之戲曲 (莎士比亞) -- "戯" = {"戲", "Drama"}, "マクベス" = {"馬克白", "Macbeth"}, "炎戯魔マクベス" = {":11:2魔3:", "3:, the :1 1:2 Demon"}, "オセロ" = {"奧賽羅", "Othello"}, "水戯機オセロ" = {":11:2機3:", "3:, the :1 1:2 Machine"}, "シェイクスピア" = {"莎士比亞", "Shakespeare"}, "風戯者シェイクスピア" = {":11:2者3:", "3:, the :1 1:2tist"}, "ジュリエット" = {"茱麗葉", "Juliet"}, "光戯竜ジュリエット" = {":11:2龍3:", "3:, the :1 1:2 Dragon"}, "ハムレット" = {"哈姆雷特", "Hamlet"}, "闇戯精ハムレット" = {":11:2精3:", "3:, the :1 1:2 Spirit"}, "ロメオ" = {"羅密歐", "Romeo"}, "無戯獣ロメオ" = {":11:2獸3:", "3:, the :1 1:2 Beast"}, "デモライズ" = {"魔物-3:", "Demon -3:"}, "フィアデモライズ:シフト" = {":3@elem3:-4：-3:", ":3@elem 3:-4: -3:"}, "アクアマシナライズ:シフト" = {":33:-4：-3:", ":3 3:-4: -3:"}, "ウィンドヒューマライズ:シフト" = {":44:-4：-3:", ":4 4:-4: -3:"}, "ライトドラゴライズ:シフト" = {":33:-4：-3:", ":3 3:-4: -3:"}, "ダークスピリライズ:シフト" = {":33:-4：-3:", ":3 3:-4: -3:"}, "ノーンビーストライズ:シフト" = {":33:-4：-3:", ":3 3:-4: -3:"}, "ノン・ウーマンボーン" = {"非婦人所生", "Non-Woman born"}, "デズデモーナ" = {"苔絲狄蒙娜", "Desdemona"}, "シェイク・シーン" = {nil, "Shake Scene"}, "レフトスリー:ライト" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "スピリット" = {"妖精", "Spirit"}, "ストロング:スピリ" = {":5：6:@rise", ":5: 6:@rise"}, "レフトスリー:ノーン" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "ウォーキン・シャドウ" = {nil, "Walking Shadow"}, "ハイウォーキン・シャドウ" = {nil, ":2 2:"}, "キル・ホワイト" = {nil, "Kill White"}, "ハイキル・ホワイト" = {nil, ":2 2:"}, "ハサウェイ" = {"海瑟薇", "Hathaway"}, "アン・ハサウェイ" = {"安妮·3:", "Anne 3:"}, "フェイク・ポイズン" = {"假毒藥", "Fake Poison"}, "マキューシオ" = {"墨古修", "Mercutio"}, "デッド・マキューシオ" = {":3·4:", ":3 4:"}, "ファントム" = {nil, "Phantom"}, "ヴェノム・ファントム" = {nil, "Venom -5:"}, "ピュア・ポイズン" = {"純正毒藥", "Pure Poison"}, "スコティシュ・プレイ" = {nil, "Scottish Play"}, "ハイスコティシュ・プレイ" = {nil, ":2 2:"}, "デス・ブラック" = {nil, ":2 Black"}, "ハイデス・ブラック" = {nil, ":2 2:"}, "テンペスト" = {"暴風雨", "Tempest"}, "ハイテンペスト" = {nil, ":2 2:"}, "ワンウェイ" = {nil, "Oneway"}, "ワンウェイ・ガール" = {nil, ":5 Girl"}, "ガール・ミーツ・ボーイ" = {nil, "Girl Meets Boy"}, "ポイズン・リキュール" = {"毒酒", "Poison Liqueur"}, "ハイポイズン・リキュール" = {nil, ":2 2:"}, "ワンウェイ・ボーイ" = {nil, ":5 Boy"}, "ボーイ・ミーツ・ガール" = {nil, "Boy Meets Girl"}, "神叛獣ロメオ" = {"神叛獸3:", "3:, the God Rebel Beast"}, "神叛竜ジュリエット" = {"神叛龍3:", "3:, the God Rebel Dragon"}, "ノンビーストライズ:アサルトシフト" = {":2@elem2:", ":2@elem 2:"}, -- LS of 神叛獣ロメオ "ライトドラゴライズ:ライフシフト" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, -- LS of 神叛竜ジュリエット "スクリプト" = {"劇本", "Script"}, "スクリプト・ノーン" = {":5·6:", ":5: 6:"}, -- AS of 神叛獣ロメオ "スクリプト・ライト" = {":5·6:", ":5: 6:"}, -- AS of 神叛竜ジュリエット "ピュア・マキューシオ" = {"純正·4:", "Pure 4:"}, -- NS1 of 神叛獣ロメオ "デッド・ポイズン" = {":3毒藥", ":3 Poison"}, -- NS1 of 神叛竜ジュリエット "ボーイ・ミーツ・エンド" = {nil, "Boy Meets End"}, -- NS2 of 神叛獣ロメオ "ガール・ミーツ・エンド" = {nil, "Girl Meets End"}, -- NS2 of 神叛竜ジュリエット -- -- 花獸 (極東庭園) -- "花獣" = {"花獸", "Hana Beast"}, "マツ" = {"松", "Matsu"}, "無花獣マツ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "カゼヲム" = {"風乃無", nil}, "マツニツル" = {"松上鶴", nil}, "ムツキ" = {"睦月", nil}, "ムツキ：弐式" = {":-3：-2:", nil}, "キリ" = {"桐", "Kiri"}, "炎花獣キリ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ヒカリヲホノオ" = {"光乃炎", nil}, "キリニホウオウ" = {"桐上鳳凰", nil}, "シワス" = {"師走", nil}, "シワス：弐式" = {":-3：-2:", nil}, "ススキ" = {"芒", "Susuki"}, "光花獣ススキ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ホノオヲヒカリ" = {"炎乃光", nil}, "ススキニカリ" = {"芒上雁", nil}, "ハヅキ" = {"葉月", nil}, "ハヅキ：弐式" = {":-3：-2:", nil}, "フジ" = {"藤", "Fuji"}, "水花獣フジ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ヤミヲミズ" = {"闇乃水", nil}, "フジニホトトギス" = {"藤不如歸", nil}, "ウヅキ" = {"卯月", nil}, "ウヅキ：弐式" = {":-3：-2:", nil}, "ヤナギ" = {"柳", "Yanagi"}, "闇花獣ヤナギ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ミズヲヤミ" = {"水乃闇", nil}, "ヤナギニツバメ" = {"柳上燕", nil}, "シモツキ" = {"霜月", nil}, "シモツキ：弐式" = {":-3：-2:", nil}, "ウメ" = {"梅", "Ume"}, "風花獣ウメ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ムヲカゼ" = {"無乃風", nil}, "ウメニウグイス" = {"梅上鶯", nil}, "キサラギ" = {"如月", nil}, "キサラギ：弐式" = {":-3：-2:", nil}, -- -- 墮聖之結婚式 -- "パンドラ" = {"潘多拉", "Pandora"}, "花嫁パンドラ" = {"花嫁2:", "2:, the Bride"}, "エピメテウス" = {"厄庇墨透斯", "Epimetheus"}, "花婿エピメテウス" = {"花婿2:", "2:, the Bridegroom"}, "ライトデモライズ:ライフ" = {":33:-4：-3:", ":3 3:-4: -3:"}, "ダークデモライズ:アサルト" = {":33:-5：-4:", ":3 3:-5: -4:"}, "ブライド" = {"新娘", "Bride"}, "ブライダル" = {"花嫁", "Bridal"}, "ライト・ブライド" = {":3之4:", ":3 4:"}, "ライト・ブライダル" = {":3之4:", ":3 4:"}, "ダーク・ブライド" = {":3之4:", ":3 4:"}, "エンゲージ" = {"訂婚", "Engage"}, "マリッジ" = {"結婚", "Marriage"}, "エンゲージ・ライト" = {":-4·-3:", ":-4 -3:"}, "マリッジ・ライト" = {":-4·-3:", ":-4 -3:"}, "エンゲージ・ダーク" = {":-4·-3:", ":-4 -3:"}, "マリッジ・ダーク" = {":-4·-3:", ":-4 -3:"}, "セイカ" = {"聖歌", "Chant"}, "フラワ" = {"花之", "Flower"}, "シンプ" = {"神父", "Priest"}, "セイカピカリウム" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "セイカシャイリウム" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "フラワヤミリウム" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "フラワダクリウム" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "シンプムリウム" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "シンプムムリウム" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, -- -- WEGO -- "アカネ：WEGO" = {":3：WEGO", ":3: WEGO"}, "アオト：WEGO" = {":3：WEGO", ":3: WEGO"}, "ミドリ：WEGO" = {":3：WEGO", ":3: WEGO"}, "ユカリ：WEGO" = {":3：WEGO", ":3: WEGO"}, "ヒカリ：WEGO" = {":3：WEGO", ":3: WEGO"}, "ギンジ：WEGO" = {":3：WEGO", ":3: WEGO"}, "オズ：WEGO" = {":2：WEGO", ":2: WEGO"}, "ドロシー：WEGO" = {":4：WEGO", ":4: WEGO"}, -- -- 初音未來 -- "電子の歌姫" = {"電子的歌姬", "Electronic Diva"}, "恋を歌う少女" = {"歌唱戀愛的少女", "Girl singing Romance"}, "元気を歌う少年" = {"歌唱元氣的少年", "Boy singing Cheer"}, "愛を歌う乙女" = {"歌唱愛的乙女", "Lady singing Love"}, "情熱を歌う美女" = {"歌唱熱情的美女", "Beauty singing Passion"}, "夢を歌う青年" = {"歌唱夢想的青年", "Youth signing Dream"}, "純真の歌姫" = {"純真的歌姬", nil}, "初音ミク" = {"初音未來", "Hatsune Miku"}, "電子の歌姫：初音ミク" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "鏡音リン" = {"鏡音鈴", "Kagamine Rin"}, "恋を歌う少女：鏡音リン" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "鏡音レン" = {"鏡音連", "Kagamine Len"}, "元気を歌う少年：鏡音レン" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "巡音ルカ" = {"巡音流歌", "Megurine Luka"}, "愛を歌う乙女：巡音ルカ" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "メイコ" = {"Meiko", "Meiko"}, "ＭＥＩＫＯ" = {"Meiko", nil}, "情熱を歌う美女：ＭＥＩＫＯ" = {":-6：-5:", ":-6: Meiko"}, "カイト" = {"Kaito", "Kaito"}, "ＫＡＩＴＯ" = {"Kaito", nil}, "夢を歌う青年：ＫＡＩＴＯ" = {":-6：-5:", ":-6: Kaito"}, "アペンド" = {"Append", "Append"}, "初音ミク・アペンド" = {":4·-4:", "Miku -4:"}, "歌姫：初音ミク・アペンド" = {":2：3:", ":2: 3:"}, "シルフ：初音ミク" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ライキリ：鏡音レン" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "コスモ：巡音ルカ" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "アカズキン：メイコ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "シュレディンガー：カイト" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ライコウ：鏡音リン" = {":4：-4:", ":4: -4:"}, "クロノス：ミク・アペンド" = {":4：初音未來·-4:", ":4: Miku -4:"}, "ルリ：初音ミク" = {":2：-4:", ":2: -4:"}, "シェイクスピア：初音ミク" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ぼん" = {"波", "bon"}, "ミクぼん" = {"未來-2:", "Miku-2:"}, "リンぼん" = {"鈴-2:", "Rin-2:"}, "レンぼん" = {"連-2:", "Len-2:"}, "ルカぼん" = {"流歌-2:", "Luka-2:"}, "メイぼん" = {"Mei-2:", "Mei-2:"}, "カイぼん" = {"Kai-2:", "Kai-2:"}, "ミクぼん・アペンド" = {":4 -4:", ":4 -4:"}, "はちゅね" = {"甩蒽", "Hachune"}, "はちゅねミク" = {":4初音", ":4 Miku"}, "めたぼらいず:シフト" = {"梅塔波提升：-3:", "Metabon Rise: -3:"}, "はちゅねライズシフト" = {":44:7：7:", ":4 4:7: 7:"}, "奇跡の歌声" = {"奇跡的歌聲", nil}, "ふたりの歌声" = {"兩人的歌聲", nil}, "ふたつの歌声" = {"兩重的歌聲", nil}, "魅惑の歌声" = {"魅惑的歌聲", nil}, "はじまりの歌声" = {"初始的歌聲", nil}, "あふれ出す歌声" = {"滿溢的歌聲", nil}, "輝く歌声" = {"光輝的歌聲", nil}, "ネギを振る" = {"把蔥揮動", nil}, "ボイス" = {"聲音", "Voice"}, "ソング" = {"歌曲", "Song"}, "ラブリー" = {"悅耳", "Lovely"}, "プリティ" = {"漂亮", "Pretty"}, "フレッシュ" = {"清新", "Fresh"}, "ミスティ" = {"朦朧", "Misty"}, "スイート" = {"甜美", "Sweet"}, "パワフル" = {"強勁", "Powerful"}, "ソリッド" = {"立體", "Solid"}, "ミラクル" = {"奇蹟", "Miracle"}, "キュート" = {"可愛", "Cute"}, "ヴィヴィッド" = {"鮮明", "Vivid"}, "ハピネス" = {"快樂", "Happiness"}, "ワンダー" = {"奇妙", "Wonder"}, "ワイルド@miku" = {"野性", "Wild"}, "ラブリーボイス" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ラブリーソング" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "プリティボイス" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "プリティソング" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "フレッシュボイス" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "フレッシュソング" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ミスティボイス" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ミスティソング" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "スイートボイス" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "スイートソング" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "パワフルボイス" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "パワフルソング" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ソリッドボイス" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ソリッドソング" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ミクぼんボイス" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "リンぼんボイス" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "レンぼんボイス" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ルカぼんボイス" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "メイぼんボイス" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "カイぼんボイス" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ミクぼん・アペンドボイス" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "はちゅねボイス" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ミラクルボイス" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ミラクルソング" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "キュートボイス" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "キュートソング" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ワイルドボイス" = {":-3@miku的-3:", ":-3@miku -3:"}, "ワイルドソング" = {":-3@miku的-3:", ":-3@miku -3:"}, "ヴィヴィッドボイス" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ヴィヴィッドソング" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "はちゅねソング" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ハピネスソング" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ワンダーソング" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ビューティソング" = {"美麗的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "雪ミク" = {"雪初音", "Snow Miku"}, "メビウス：雪ミク／初音ミク" = {":4：5:8／9:", ":4: 5:8/9:"}, "雪まつりの歌姫：雪ミク" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "雪まつりの歌姫" = {"雪祭的-2:", "-2: of Snow Festival"}, "氷雪の歌声" = {"冰雪的歌聲", nil}, "スノウボイス" = {"冰雪的-3:", "Snow -3:"}, "スノウソング" = {"冰雪的-3:", "Snow -3:"}, "神秘の歌姫：初音ミク" = {":5：-4:", ":5: -4:"}, "神秘の歌姫" = {"神秘的歌姬", "Mystic Diva"}, -- LS of 神秘の歌姫：初音ミク "神秘の歌声" = {"神秘的歌聲", nil}, -- AS of 神秘の歌姫：初音ミク "マジカル" = {"魔法", "Magical"}, "マジカルボイス" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, -- NS1 of 神秘の歌姫：初音ミク "マジカルソング" = {":-3的-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, -- NS2 of 神秘の歌姫：初音ミク -- -- 起源／原型機械娘 -- "マキナ" = {"機械降神", "Machina"}, "オリジン" = {"原型", "Origin"}, "オリジン：マキナ" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "ライトマシナライズ:シフト" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "ステイ・ゴールド" = {nil, "Stay -4:"}, "アウェイク" = {"甦醒", "Awake"}, "アウェイク：ゼロ" = {":5：6:@ns", ":5: 6:"}, "アウェイク：マキナ" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ラフ" = {"笑", "Laugh"}, "ヘブンリィ・ラフ" = {"天堂之-2:", "Heavenly -2:"}, "ユナイティリィ・ラフ" = {"統合之-2:", "Unitedly -2:"}, -- -- 魔王 -- "魔王" = {"魔王", "Demon Lord"}, "アリトン" = {"阿里通", "Ariton"}, "西魔王アリトン" = {"西1:33:", "3:, the 1:3 of the West"}, "パイモン" = {"派蒙", "Paimon"}, "南魔王パイモン" = {"南1:33:", "3:, the 1:3 of the South"}, "オリエンス" = {"歐利恩斯", "Oriens"}, "東魔王オリエンス" = {"東1:33:", "3:, the 1:3 of the East"}, "アマイモン" = {"阿邁蒙", "Amaimon"}, "北魔王アマイモン" = {"北1:33:", "3:, the 1:3 of the North"}, "アブソリュート・ケア" = {":-3·護理", ":-3 Care"}, "リレフトツー:ファイア" = {":1左二：-4:", ":1-Left Two: -4:"}, "ワダツミ：偽式" = {":4：偽式", ":4: Gishiki"}, "グスク" = {"御城", "Gusuku"}, "ワダツミ：グスク" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "アクアシフト：ヒールダウン" = {"水轉移：心板減少", "Aqua Shift: Heal Down"}, "ナンバーナイン" = {"第九位", "Number Nine"}, "ナンバーナイン：ナイン" = {":-4：九", ":-4: Nine"}, "パネルディバリア：アクア" = {":3增傷：-3:", ":3 De-Barrier: -3:"}, "フーリッシュ" = {"蠢才", "Foolish"}, "ウィンドミル" = {"風車", "Windmill"}, "コンプ・ウィンドミル" = {":3·4:", ":3 4:"}, "ドラマチック" = {"戲劇", "Dramatic"}, "ドラスチック" = {"急劇", "Drastic"}, "ベルセルク" = {"狂戰士", "Berserk"}, "ベルセルク：ゴア" = {":-3：血塊", ":-3: Gore"}, "ファウルプレイ" = {"犯規", "Foul Play"}, "ラピッド・ファイア" = {"高速・開火", "Rapid Fire"}, "アザエル" = {"阿撒謝爾", "Azazel"}, "南魔王アザエル" = {"南1:33:", "3:, the 1:3 of the South"}, "アエリアエ" = {nil, "Āeriae"}, -- AS of アザエル "ロストナンバー" = {"失落的數字", "Lost Number"}, -- NS1 of アザエル "ロストナンバー：ナイン" = {":-4：九", ":-4: Nine"}, -- NS1 of 南魔王アザエル "ベバル" = {nil, "Beball"}, -- NS2 of アザエル "アバラム" = {nil, "Abalam"}, -- NS2 of 南魔王アザエル "ヴラド" = {"弗拉德", "Vlad"}, "堕魔王ヴラド" = {"墮1:33:", "3:, the Fallen 1:3"}, "ライトデモライズ:シフト" = {":33:-4：-3:", ":3 3:-4: -3:"}, -- LS of ヴラド "カズィクル・ベイ" = {"穿刺公", "Kazıklı Bey"}, -- AS of ヴラド "ツェペシュ" = {"采佩什", "Țepeș"}, -- NS1 of ヴラド "ドイ：ツェペシュ" = {"3:：貳式", "Doi: 3:"}, -- NS1 of 堕魔王ヴラド "ドラク・リヤ" = {"德古拉", "Drăculea"}, -- NS2 of ヴラド "ドラグ・ロア" = {"龍之咆哮", "Dragon Roar"}, -- NS2 of 堕魔王ヴラド "サマエル" = {"薩麥爾", "Samael"}, "東魔王サマエル" = {"東1:33:", "3:, the 1:3 of the East"}, "ブライティング" = {"枯萎", "Blighting"}, -- AS of サマエル "ロスウィンド" = {"失落之風", "Loss Wind"}, -- NS1 of サマエル "コンプ・ロスウィンド" = {":3·4:", ":3 4:"}, -- NS1 of 東魔王サマエル "リアリティ" = {"現實", "Reality"}, -- NS2 of サマエル "クラリティ" = {"清晰", "Clarity"}, -- NS2 of 東魔王サマエル "従者" = {"從者", "Follower"}, "北従者アマイモン" = {"北1:33:", "3:, the 1:3 of the North"}, "北の従者" = {"北之2:", "2: of the North"}, -- LS of 北従者アマイモン "ファウルレイド" = {nil, "Foul Raid"}, -- AS of 北従者アマイモン "グランジ：ベルセルク" = {nil, "Grunge: Berserk"}, -- NS1 of 北従者アマイモン "西従者アリトン" = {"西1:33:", "3:, the 1:3 of the West"}, "東従者オリエンス" = {"東1:33:", "3:, the 1:3 of the East"}, "西の従者" = {"西之2:", "2: of the West"}, -- LS of 西従者アリトン "東の従者" = {"東之2:", "2: of the East"}, -- LS of 東従者オリエンス "レインズ・ケア" = {"雨之護理", "Rains Care"}, -- AS of 西従者アリトン "フールプルーフ" = {nil, "Fool-proof"}, -- AS of 東従者オリエンス "ワダツミ：水通式" = {":4：水通式", ":4: Aqua Psychic"}, -- NS1 of 西従者アリトン "インコンプ・ウィンドミル" = {"不2:", "In2:"}, -- NS1 of 東従者オリエンス "ドメスティック" = {nil, "Domestic"}, -- NS2 of 東従者オリエンス "南従者パイモン" = {"南1:33:", "3:, the 1:3 of the South"}, "南の従者" = {"南之2:", "2: of the South"}, -- LS of 南従者パイモン "リディング・ファイア" = {nil, "Riding-Fire"}, -- AS of 南従者パイモン "シェパーズ・クルーク" = {"牧羊杖", "Shepherd's Crook"}, -- NS1 of 南従者パイモン "パネルバリア：アルカ" = {":6：火想鄉", ":6: Arcadia"}, -- PS of 南従者パイモン -- -- 七夕／銀河館 -- "ベガ" = {"織女", "Vega"}, "銀河嬢ベガ" = {"銀河孃3:", "3:, the Milky Way Lady"}, "ソラリウム" = {"太陽-3:", "Sola-3:"}, "コスモリウム" = {":3-3:", ":3-3:"}, "ササポックル" = {"笹之2:", "Sasa-2:"}, "ササポックルン" = {"笹之2:", "Sasa-2:"}, "フィアスピリライズ:ライフ" = {":3@elem3:", ":3@elem 3:"}, "スターキャンディ" = {"星之糖果", "Star Candy"}, "ネオ・スターキャンディ" = {":2·3:", ":2 3:"}, "ギャラクタシー" = {"星系", "Galaxy"}, "ネオ・ギャラクタシー" = {":2·3:", ":2 3:"}, "アルタイル" = {"牽牛", "Altair"}, "銀河男アルタイル" = {"銀河男3:", "3:, the Milky Way Gentleman"}, "アクアスピリライズ:アサルト" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "スターダスト" = {"星塵", "Stardust"}, "ネオ・スターダスト" = {":2·3:", ":2 3:"}, "プロデュース" = {"製作", "Produce"}, "ネオ・プロデュース" = {":2·3:", ":2 3:"}, -- -- 北歐神 -- "神" = {"神", "God"}, "スルト" = {"史爾特爾", "Surtr"}, "炎神スルト" = {":11:22:", "2:, the 1:2 of :1"}, "シグルズ" = {"齊格飛", "Sigurd"}, "水神シグルズ" = {":11:22:", "2:, the 1:2 of :1"}, "ヘズ" = {"霍德爾", "Höðr"}, "風神ヘズ" = {":11:22:", "2:, the 1:2 of :1"}, "オーディン" = {"奧丁", "Odin"}, "光神オーディン" = {":11:22:", "2:, the 1:2 of :1"}, "ヘグニ" = {"霍格尼", "Hǫgni"}, "闇神ヘグニ" = {":11:22:", "2:, the 1:2 of :1"}, "ヘルヴォル" = {"赫爾薇爾", "Hervor"}, "無神ヘルヴォル" = {":11:22:", "2:, the 1:2 of :1"}, "ラグナ" = {"諸神", "Ragna"}, "レーヴァティン：ラグナ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "フロッティ：ラグナ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ミスティルテイン：ラグナ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "グングニル：ラグナ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ダインスレイヴ：ラグナ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ティルファング：ラグナ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "オメガ" = {"終結", "Omega"}, "オメガ・フレア" = {":3之4:@elem", ":3 4:@elem"}, "ラグナ・フレア" = {":3之4:@elem", ":3 4:@elem"}, "オメガ・アクア" = {":3之4:", ":3 4:"}, "ラグナ・アクア" = {":3之4:", ":3 4:"}, "オメガ・ウィンド" = {":3之4:", ":3 4:"}, "ラグナ・ウィンド" = {":3之4:", ":3 4:"}, "オメガ・ライト" = {":3之4:", ":3 4:"}, "ラグナ・ライト" = {":3之4:", ":3 4:"}, "オメガ・ダーク" = {":3之4:", ":3 4:"}, "ラグナ・ダーク" = {":3之4:", ":3 4:"}, "オメガ・ノーン" = {":3之4:", ":3 4:"}, "ラグナ・ノーン" = {":3之4:", ":3 4:"}, -- -- 子彈 -- "バレット" = {"子彈", "Barrett"}, "フレイムバレット" = {nil, ":-4@elem -4:"}, "フレイミングブル" = {nil, "Flaming Bull"}, "アクアバレット" = {nil, ":-4 -4:"}, "アクアプス" = {nil, ":3 APS"}, "ウィンドバレット" = {nil, ":-4 -4:"}, "ウィンドベクター" = {nil, ":-4 Vector"}, "ライトバレット" = {nil, ":-4 -4:"}, "ライトイーグル" = {nil, ":3 Eagle"}, "ダークバレット" = {nil, ":-4 -4:"}, "ダークスパス" = {nil, ":3 SPAS"}, "ノーンバレット" = {nil, ":-4 -4:"}, "ノーンマラティオ" = {nil, ":3-ma Ratio"}, "ショット" = {"射擊", "Shot"}, "ファイアショット" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "アクアショット" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ウィンドショット" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ライトショット" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ダークショット" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ノーンショット" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "フルライフ：アタック" = {":5：6:10", ":5: 6:10"}, "フルライフ：アタック150" = {":-3150", ":-3 150"}, -- -- 樂奏龍 -- "奏竜" = {"奏龍", "Musical Dragon"}, "トロンボ" = {"長號", "Trombone"}, "炎奏竜トロンボ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "フルト" = {"長笛", "Flute"}, "水奏竜フルト" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "スネア" = {"小鼓", "Snare"}, "風奏竜スネア" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "トランペ" = {"小號", "Trumpet"}, "光奏竜トランペ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "サクス" = {"薩克斯風", "Sax"}, "闇奏竜サクス" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "グロック" = {"鐘琴", "Glock"}, "無奏竜グロック" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "サウンド" = {"聲音", "Sound"}, "ファイアサウンド" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "アクアサウンド" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ウィンドサウンド" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ライトサウンド" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ダークサウンド" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ノーンサウンド" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "マーチ" = {"進行曲", "March"}, "ファイアマーチ" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "アクアマーチ" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ウィンドマーチ" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ライトマーチ" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ダークマーチ" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ノーンマーチ" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "パネル" = {"板塊", "Panel"}, "パネルダウン" = {":3減少", ":3 Down"}, "パネルダウン：アクア" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "パネルダウン：ウィンド" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "パネルダウン：ライト" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "パネルダウン：ダーク" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "パネルダウン：ノーン" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "パネルダウン：ファイア" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, -- -- GungHo -- "アテナ" = {"雅典娜", "Athena"}, "軍師くん" = {"軍師君", "Gunshi-kun"}, "ピコスケ" = {"Pico助", "Pico-suke"}, "ポリン" = {"波利", "Porin"}, "グリーンピクシー" = {"綠色精靈", "Green Pixie"}, "ニケの祝福" = {"尼刻的祝福", "Blessing of Nike"}, "テンカの采配" = {"天下的采配", "Tenka's Saihai"}, "闇の力" = {"闇之力", "Power of Dark"}, "アイギスの煌き" = {"神盾閃耀", "Glitter of Aegis"}, "驚天動地" = {"驚天動地", nil}, "シャドウブレイク" = {nil, "Shadow Break"}, "べとべとする液体" = {"粘稠液體", "Sticky Liquid"}, "癒やしの調べ" = {"治癒的音調", nil}, "シャイニングスピア" = {"耀眼長矛", "Shining Spear"}, "テンカの軍配" = {"天下的軍配", "Tenka's Gunbai"}, "スラッシュ" = {"亂斬", "Slash"}, "やわらかボディアタック" = {"柔軟的身體攻擊", "Soft Body-Attack"}, "グリーンボール" = {":44:", ":4 4:"}, "ストームパニッシャー" = {"強風制裁", "Storm Punisher"}, "メガトンスラッシュ" = {"百萬噸4:", "Megaton 4:"}, "グリーンヒール" = {":4之4:", ":4 4:"}, "覚醒アテナ" = {"覺醒2:", "Awoken 2:"}, "ニケの加護" = {"尼刻的加護", "Protection of Nike"}, -- LS of 覚醒アテナ "アイギスの光芒" = {"神盾光芒", "Radiance of Aegis"}, -- AS of 覚醒アテナ "スターバースト" = {"群星爆裂", "Starburst"}, -- NS1 of 覚醒アテナ "トルネードパニッシャー" = {"暴風制裁", "Tornado Punisher"}, -- NS2 of 覚醒アテナ -- -- 六波羅 -- "波" = {"波", "Wave"}, "トラングル" = {"三角", "Triangle"}, "炎波機トラングル" = {":11:2機3:", "3:, the :1 1:2 Machine"}, "サフェス" = {"水面", "Surface"}, "水波神サフェス" = {":11:2神3:", "3:, the :1 1:2 God"}, "トラピゾイド" = {"梯形", "Trapezoid"}, "風波機トラピゾイド" = {":11:2機3:", "3:, the :1 1:2 Machine"}, "サイン" = {"正弦", "Sine"}, "光波神サイン" = {":11:2神3:", "3:, the :1 1:2 God"}, "サトス" = {"鋸齒", "Sawtooth"}, "闇波獣サトス" = {":11:2獸3:", "3:, the :1 1:2 Beast"}, "スクェア" = {"方形", "Square"}, "無波獣スクェア" = {":11:2獸3:", "3:, the :1 1:2 Beast"}, "フィアライズ:ライフシフト" = {":-3與-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "アクアライズ:ライフシフト" = {":-3與-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "マシナライズ:アサルトシフト" = {":-3與-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ライトライズ:ライフシフト" = {":-3與-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ノンライズ:アサルトシフト" = {":-3與-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "アイ" = {"眼", "Eye"}, "クイック・アイ" = {":4之-2:", ":4 -2:"}, "ストロング:ゴッド" = {":5：6:@rise", ":5: 6:@rise"}, "レフトスリー:ウィンド" = {":6：-4:", ":6: -4:"}, "ストップ・アイ" = {"停止之-2:", "Stop -2:"}, "リフレッシュ・アイ" = {"恢復之-2:", "Refresh -2:"}, "ストロング:ビースト" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "アイズ" = {":2", ":2s"}, "コンプ" = {"完全", "Comp"}, "コンプアイズ" = {"全3:", ":3 3:"}, "アイズフレイム" = {":3之3:@elem", ":3 3:@elem"}, "コンプアイズフレイム" = {":6之6:@elem", ":6 6:@elem"}, "アイズアクア" = {":3之3:", ":3 3:"}, "コンプアイズアクア" = {":6之6:", ":6 6:"}, "アイズウィンド" = {":3之3:", ":3 3:"}, "コンプアイズウィンド" = {":6之6:", ":6 6:"}, "アイズヒール" = {":3之3:", ":3 3:"}, "コンプアイズヒール" = {":66:", ":6 6:"}, "アイズキュア" = {":3之3:", ":3 3:"}, "コンプアイズキュア" = {":66:", ":6 6:"}, "アイズノーン" = {":3之3:", ":3 3:"}, "コンプアイズノーン" = {":6之6:", ":6 6:"}, "バリア" = {"壁壘", "Barrier"}, "パネルバリア" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "パネルバリア：ファイア" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "パネルダウン:ファイアノーン" = {":6：7:-3-3:", ":6: 7:-3 -3:"}, "パネルダウン:アクアダーク" = {":6：7:-3-3:", ":6: 7:-3 -3:"}, "パネルバリア：ライト" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "パネルバリア：ダーク" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "パネルダウン:ウィンドライト" = {":6：7:-3-3:", ":6: 7:-3 -3:"}, -- -- 病神 -- "アムネジア" = {"失憶症", "Amnesia"}, "喪失神アムネジア" = {"喪失神3:", "3:, the God of Loss"}, "ゼロフィリア" = {"妒忌愛", "Zelophilia"}, "嫉妬神ゼロフィリア" = {"嫉妒神3:", "3:, the God of Jealous"}, "パラノイア" = {"偏執狂", "Paranoia"}, "妄想神パラノイア" = {"妄想神3:", "3:, the God of Delusion"}, "マイソフォビア" = {"潔癖症", "Mysophobia"}, "潔癖神マイソフォビア" = {"潔癖神3:", "3:, the God of Cleanly"}, "メランコリア" = {"抑鬱症", "Melancholia"}, "憂鬱神メランコリア" = {"憂鬱神3:", "3:, the God of Depression"}, "インソムニア" = {"失眠症", "Insomnia"}, "不眠神インソムニア" = {"不眠神3:", "3:, the God of Sleepness"}, "リストロング:ゴッド" = {":11:4：-3:@rise", ":1-1:-4: -3:@rise"}, "リジェラス" = {":1嫉妒", ":1-Jealous"}, "リマージュ" = {":1想像", ":1-Image"}, "リヒール" = {":11:", ":1-1:"}, "リバリア" = {":11:", ":1-1:"}, "リクイック" = {":11:", ":1-1:"}, "アウェイクW01" = {":5W01", ":5 W01"}, "アウェイクW01:セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "アウェイクF01" = {":5F01", ":5 F01"}, "アウェイクF01:セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "アウェイクN01" = {":5N01", ":5 N01"}, "アウェイクN01:セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "アウェイクA01" = {":5A01", ":5 A01"}, "アウェイクA01:セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "アウェイクD01" = {":5D01", ":5 D01"}, "アウェイクD01:セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "アウェイクL01" = {":5L01", ":5 L01"}, "アウェイクL01:セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ウィルス" = {"病毒", "Virus"}, "ウィンドウィルス" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "オメガウィンドウィルス" = {":3‧3:", ":3 3:"}, "ファイアウィルス" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "オメガファイアウィルス" = {":3‧3:", ":3 3:"}, "ノーンウィルス" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "オメガノーンウィルス" = {":3‧3:", ":3 3:"}, "アクアウィルス" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "オメガアクアウィルス" = {":3‧3:", ":3 3:"}, "ダークウィルス" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "オメガダークウィルス" = {":3‧3:", ":3 3:"}, "ライトウィルス" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "オメガライトウィルス" = {":3‧3:", ":3 3:"}, "ネクロス" = {"亡靈", "Necros"}, "死医者ネクロス" = {"死醫者3:", "3:, the Death Doctor"}, "アネスシージャ" = {"麻醉", "Anesthesia"}, "シザーズ" = {"剪刀", "Scissors"}, "デス：シザーズ" = {":2：3:", ":2: 3:"}, "オペレーション" = {"手術", "Operation"}, "オペレーションリヴァイブ" = {"復活:7", ":7 Revive"}, "蘇生院" = {"蘇生院", "Revia"}, -- -- 魔法少女小圓 -- "魔法少女" = {"魔法少女", "Puella Magi"}, "眼鏡" = {"眼鏡", "Glasses"}, "鹿目まどか" = {"鹿目圓", "Madoka Kaname"}, "魔法少女・鹿目まどか" = {":4‧5:", ":4: 5:"}, "暁美ほむら" = {"曉美焰", "Homura Akemi"}, "魔法少女・暁美ほむら" = {":4‧5:", ":4: 5:"}, "美樹さやか" = {"美樹沙耶香", "Sayaka Miki"}, "魔法少女・美樹さやか" = {":4‧5:", ":4: 5:"}, "巴マミ" = {"巴麻美", "Mami Tomoe"}, "魔法少女・巴マミ" = {":4‧5:", ":4: 5:"}, "佐倉杏子" = {"佐倉杏子", "Kyoko Sakura"}, "魔法少女・佐倉杏子" = {":4‧5:", ":4: 5:"}, "暁美ほむら：眼鏡" = {":-3：-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, "魔法少女・ほむら：眼鏡" = {":4‧焰：-2:", ":4: Homura: -2:"}, "雲土ぴあ" = {"雲土皮亞", "Pia Undo"}, "魔法少女・雲土ぴあ" = {":4‧5:", ":4: 5:"}, "アルティメットまどか" = {"最終型態鹿目圓", "Ultimate Madoka"}, "夢の中で逢った、ような" = {"似乎在夢裡見過，那樣", "I first met her in a dream, or something"}, "秘密がバレちゃったね" = {"暴露秘密了呢", "Our secret was exposed"}, "こいつを仕留めるのは、私" = {"要解決這傢伙的是我", "The one who'll kill this thing… is me!"}, "たった一人の、私の友達" = {"我唯一的朋友", "The one single person… who is my friend"}, "もう既にそんなマジカルな力が？" = {"我們已經擁有那種魔法般的能力了？", "We already have that kind of magical power?"}, "後悔なんて、あるわけない" = {"怎麼可能會後悔", "There's no way I'll ever regret it"}, "ちゃんと見守ってるから安心して" = {"我會看好你們的，放心吧", "I'm watching over you properly, so be at ease."}, "もう何も恐くない" = {"已經沒什麼好害怕了", "Nothing is scary anymore"}, "いっちょ派手にいこうじゃない" = {"就讓我們華麗地幹一場吧", "Shouldn't we do it flashy?"}, "そんなのアタシが許さない" = {"那種事我不允許", "I wouldn't forgive that sort of thing"}, "名前負け、してます" = {"其實名不副實", "I'm losing to my name"}, "一緒に頑張ろうね！" = {"一起加油吧", "Let's do our best together!"}, "円環の理" = {"圓環之理", "Law of the Cycle"}, -- "えへへ…" = ?, "その必要はないわ" = {"沒有這個必要", "That will not be necessary"}, "私って、ほんとバカ" = {"我還真是個笨蛋", nil}, "ティロ・フィナーレ" = {nil, "Tiro Finale"}, "食うかい？" = {"要吃嗎？", "Want a bite?"}, -- "えいっ" = ?, "ピュア" = {"純淨", "Pure"}, "マギカ" = {"魔力", "Magica"}, "ピュアウィンド:マギカ" = {":3之3:-4：-3:", ":3 3:-4: -3:"}, "私の、最高の友達" = {"我最好的朋友", "My very best friend"}, "私、魔法少女になる" = {"我要成為魔法少女", "I'm going to become a magical girl"}, "私は魔法少女だから" = {"我也是魔法少女", "I am a magical girl after all"}, "もう誰にも頼らない" = {"再也不依靠任何人", "I won't rely on anyone anymore"}, "だから私は、戦い続ける" = {"所以我會繼續戰鬥下去", "So for that reason, I will continue to fight"}, "な、何てことねーって！" = {"小意思", nil}, "ナメるんじゃないわよ！" = {"別小看我！", "Don't take me lightly!"}, "負けるもんですか" = {"我不會輸的", "Do you think I would lose?"}, "ひとりぼっちじゃないもの" = {"因爲我不再是孤單一人了", nil}, "超ウゼェ" = {"超煩人", "Super annoying!"}, "奇跡ってのはタダじゃない" = {"奇跡這東西不是免費的", "Those things called miracles aren't free of charge"}, "お手製爆弾" = {"自製炸彈", "Homemade bomb"}, "銃火器乱射" = {"槍火亂射", nil}, "ピュアスラッシュ" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "ピュアスラッシュ：マギカ" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "もう、いいんだよ" = {"已經…足夠了", "It's okay now, all right?"}, "彼女を守る私になりたい" = {"而是想要成為保護她的我", "I want to become the me who will protect her"}, "必ずあなたを守ってみせる" = {"我一定會保護你", "I won't fail to show you protection"}, "絶望する必要なんて、ない" = {"再沒有絕望的必要了！", "Do not have any kind of reason for despair anymore!"}, "こんなの絶対おかしいよ" = {"這種事絕對很奇怪啊", "This just can't be right"}, "私一人で片付ける" = {"由我一個人來解決", "Finished by me alone"}, "奇跡も、魔法も、あるんだよ" = {"奇蹟、魔法，都是存在的", "Miracles and magic are real"}, "危なかったわね" = {"真危險啊", "That was dangerous, wasn't it?"}, "ひとりぼっちは寂しいもんな" = {"獨自一個人很寂寞吧", "Being by yourself is lonely, isn't it?"}, "カウンター：マギカ" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "キュゥべえ" = {"丘比", "Kyubey"}, "キュゥべえ：赤" = {":5：赤", ":5: Red"}, "キュゥべえ：青" = {":5：青", ":5: Blue"}, "キュゥべえ：緑" = {":5：綠", ":5: Green"}, "キュゥべえ：黄" = {":5：黃", ":5: Yellow"}, "キュゥべえ：紫" = {":5：紫", ":5: Purple"}, "キュゥべえ：白" = {":5：白", ":5: White"}, "インキュベーター" = {"孵化器", "Incubator"}, "今すぐ僕と契約を！" = {"現在馬上和我訂契約！", "Contract with me immediately!"}, "魔法少女になってよ！" = {"成為魔法少女吧！", "And become a magical girl!"}, "諦めたらそれまでだ" = {"放棄的話就到此為止了", "If you give up, that's as far as you'll get"}, "君なら運命を変えられる" = {"但是你可以改變命運", "But if it's you, fate can change"}, "訳が分からないよ" = {"真是弄不明白", nil}, "どうかしてるよ" = {"你真是瘋了", "There must be something wrong with you"}, "魔法少女と呼ぶべきだよね" = {"就應該稱為魔法少女吧", "You should be called \"magical girls\", shouldn't you?"}, "薔薇園の魔女" = {"薔薇園之魔女", "Gertrud"}, "ハコの魔女" = {"箱之魔女", "H.N. Elly (Kirsten)"}, "落書きの魔女" = {"塗鴉之魔女", "Albertine"}, "お菓子の魔女" = {"點心之魔女", "Charlotte"}, "影の魔女" = {"影之魔女", "Elsa Maria"}, "人魚の魔女" = {"人魚之魔女", "Oktavia von Seckendorff"}, "芸術家の魔女" = {"藝術家之魔女", "Izabel"}, "鳥かごの魔女" = {"鳥籠之魔女", "Roberta"}, "ワルプルギスの夜" = {"魔女之夜", "Walpurgis Night"}, "お菓子の魔女・変身前" = {":-4‧變身前", ":-4: First Form"}, "お菓子の魔女・変身後" = {":-4‧變身後", ":-4: Second Form"}, "不信" = {"不信", "Distrustful"}, "憧憬" = {"憧憬", "Covetous"}, "無知" = {"無知", "Ignorance"}, "執着" = {"執著", "Tenacity"}, "独善" = {"獨善", "Self-Righteousness"}, "恋慕" = {"戀慕", "Falling in Love"}, "虚栄" = {"虛榮", "Vanity"}, "憤怒" = {"憤怒", "Rage"}, "無力" = {"無力", "Helplessness"}, Garden Witch" = {nil, "Rose Garden Witch"}, Witch" = {nil, "Box Witch"}, Witch" = {nil, "Graffiti Witch"}, Witch" = {nil, "Sweets Witch"}, Witch" = {nil, "Shadow Witch"}, Witch" = {nil, "Mermaid Witch"}, Witch" = {nil, "Artist Witch"}, Witch" = {nil, "Birdcage Witch"}, Witch" = {"舞台裝置之魔女", "Stage Witch"}, "造園の使い魔" = {"造園的使魔", "Anthony"}, "運搬の使い魔" = {"搬運的使魔", "Daniyyel+Jennifer"}, "童心の使い魔" = {"童心的使魔", "Anja"}, "妄信の使い魔" = {"迷信的使魔", "Sebastian's"}, "演奏の使い魔" = {"演奏的使魔", "Holger"}, "作品の使い魔" = {"作品的使魔", "Michaela"}, "道化役者の使い魔" = {"小丑演員的使魔", "?????"}, "軽薄無思慮の使い魔" = {"輕薄無考慮的使魔", "Gotz"}, "チーズを探す使い魔" = {"尋找乳酪的使魔", "Pyotr"}, "劇場の結界" = {"劇場的結界", nil}, "芸術の結界" = {"藝術的結界", nil}, "耽溺の結界" = {"耽溺的結界", nil}, "終焉の夜" = {"終焉之夜", nil}, "かみつき攻撃" = {"咬咬攻擊", "Bite Attack"}, "お菓子の城" = {"點心之城", nil}, "悪魔ほむら" = {"惡魔焰", "Akuma Homura"}, "くるみ割りの魔女の手下１" = {":-4的手下1", "Lotte"}, "くるみ割りの魔女の手下２" = {":-4的手下2", "Lilia"}, "くるみ割りの魔女の手下３" = {":-4的手下3", "Luiselotte"}, "くるみ割りの魔女の手下４" = {":-4的手下4", "Liese"}, "くるみ割りの魔女" = {"胡桃夾子魔女", "Homulilly"}, "くるみ割りの魔女：彼岸花" = {":-4：彼岸花", ":-4: Higanbana"}, "叛逆" = {"叛逆", "Rebellion"}, "ダークオーブ" = {"黑暗寶玉", "Dark Orb"}, "この瞬間を待っていた" = {"我一直在等待這一刻", "I've been waiting for this moment"}, "痛みすらも愛おしいわ" = {"即便是疼痛也是可愛的", "So now, even pain is dear to me"}, "これこそ人間の感情の極み" = {"這就是人類感情的極致", "It is the pinnacle of all human emotions"}, "人魚の魔女：叛逆" = {":-3：-2:", "Oktavia: -2:"}, "円環の理:叛逆" = {":-3：-2:", ":-3: -2:"}, -- LS of 悪魔ほむら "刑の執行" = {"刑罰執行", "Mete out punishment"}, -- LS of くるみ割りの魔女の手下１ "咀嚼" = {"咀嚼", "Chewing"}, -- LS of くるみ割りの魔女の手下２ "ネズミの駆除" = {"老鼠驅逐", "Eliminate rats"}, -- LS of くるみ割りの魔女の手下３ "凶報" = {"通報噩耗", "Bear bad news"}, -- LS of くるみ割りの魔女の手下４ "自己完結" = {"自我了斷", "Self-sufficient"}, -- LS of くるみ割りの魔女 -- "円環の理の導き" = {"", ""}, -- LS of 人魚の魔女：叛逆 -- "この瞬間を待っていた" = {"", ""}, -- AS of 悪魔ほむら -- "葬列の行進" = {"", ""}, -- AS of くるみ割りの魔女の手下１ -- "くるみ大砲" = {"", ""}, -- AS of くるみ割りの魔女の手下２ -- "ネズミ狩り" = {"", ""}, -- AS of くるみ割りの魔女の手下３ -- "葬列の始まり" = {"", ""}, -- AS of くるみ割りの魔女の手下４ -- "魔女の葬列" = {"", ""}, -- AS of くるみ割りの魔女 -- "恋慕の夢" = {"", ""}, -- AS of 人魚の魔女：叛逆 -- "痛みすらも愛おしいわ" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 悪魔ほむら -- "断罪を行使" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of くるみ割りの魔女の手下１ -- "跳躍して追い詰める" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of くるみ割りの魔女の手下３ -- "半熟の魔女" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of くるみ割りの魔女 -- "叛逆の結界" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of くるみ割りの魔女：彼岸花 -- "結界破壊" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 人魚の魔女：叛逆 -- "これこそ人間の感情の極み" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 悪魔ほむら -- "忘れえぬ約束" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of くるみ割りの魔女：彼岸花 -- "剣で切り裂く" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 人魚の魔女：叛逆 -- -- 永久龍 -- "カナン" = {"迦南", "Canaan"}, "永久竜" = {"永久龍", "Eternal Dragon"}, "永久竜カナン" = {":33:", "3:, the :3"}, "ノンドラゴライズ:シフト" = {":2@elem2:8：-3:", ":2@elem 2:8: -3:"}, "カーズ・サイン" = {"詛咒印記", "Curse Sign"}, "イン・ザ・ノーン" = {nil, "In the -3:"}, "イン・ザ・ブランク" = {nil, "In the Blank"}, "カナン・ダウン" = {":3‧減少", ":3 Down"}, -- -- 中秋節 (賞月活動) -- "イザヨイ" = {"十六夜", "Izayoi"}, "ニシキ" = {"貳式", "Nishiki"}, "イザヨイ：ニシキ" = {":4：-3:", ":4: -3:"}, "キネポックル" = {"杵之2:", "Kine-2:"}, "キネポックルン" = {"杵之2:", "Kine-2:"}, "サケポックル" = {"酒之2:", "Sake-2:"}, "サケポックルン" = {"酒之2:", "Sake-2:"}, "ススキポックル" = {"芒之3:", "Susuki-3:"}, "ススキポックルン" = {"芒之3:", "Susuki-3:"}, "リミット" = {"限定", "Limit"}, "ライトマシナリミット:シフト" = {":33:6@rise6:-4：-3:", ":3 3:6@rise 6:-4: -3:"}, "ヒカリナキセカイ" = {"沒有光的世界", "Lightless World"}, "イザヨウツキ" = {"十六夜月", nil}, "イザヨウオツキ" = {"十六夜圓月", nil}, "スーパー" = {"超級", "Super"}, "スーパーパンチ" = {":4之-3:", ":4 -3:"}, "スーパーニシキパンチ" = {":44:-3之-3:", ":4 4:-3 -3:"}, "ポックルエキス" = {":4精華", nil}, "赤いポックルエキス" = {"紅色2:", nil}, "赤いポックルエキスＺ" = {":-1Z", nil}, "青いポックルエキス" = {"藍色2:", nil}, "青いポックルエキスＺ" = {":-1Z", nil}, "緑のポックルエキス" = {"綠色2:", nil}, "緑のポックルエキスＺ" = {":-1Z", nil}, -- -- 神通者 -- "通者" = {"通者", "Psychic"}, "サイキックス" = {"神通者", "Psychics"}, "ショクミョウ" = {"宿命", "Shokumyō"}, "炎通者ショクミョウ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ロジン" = {"漏盡", "Rojin"}, "水通者ロジン" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ジンソク" = {"神足", "Jinsoku"}, "風通者ジンソク" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "テンニ" = {"天耳", "Tenni"}, "光通者テンニ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "テンゲン" = {"天眼", "Tengan"}, "闇通者テンゲン" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "タシン" = {"他心", "Tashin"}, "無通者タシン" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "フィアヒューマリミット:シフト" = {":3@elem3:7@rise7:11：-3:", ":3@elem 3:7@rise 7:11: -3:"}, "アクアヒューマリミット:シフト" = {":33:7@rise7:11：-3:", ":3 3:7@rise 7:11: -3:"}, "ダークドラゴリミット:シフト" = {":33:6@rise6:10：-3:", ":3 3:6@rise 6:10: -3:"}, "ノンドラゴリミット:シフト" = {":2@elem2:5@rise5:9：-3:", ":2@elem 2:5@rise 5:9: -3:"}, "リオールレス:ファイア" = {":11:6：7:", ":1-1:6: 7:"}, "ストロング:ヒューマ" = {":5：6:@rise", ":5: 6:@rise"}, "クイック:トライ" = {":4：三倍", ":4: Tri"}, "リオールレス:ダーク" = {":11:6：7:", ":1-1:6: 7:"}, "ストロング:ドラゴン" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "フカンゼンナル" = {"不1:", nil}, "カンゼンナル" = {"完全的", nil}, "フカンゼンナルゴウエン" = {":-4-4:", nil}, "カンゼンナルゴウエン" = {":-4-4:", nil}, "フカンゼンナルリュウスイ" = {":-5-5:", nil}, "カンゼンナルリュウスイ" = {":-5-5:", nil}, "フカンゼンナルセンプウ" = {":-4-4:", nil}, "カンゼンナルセンプウ" = {":-4-4:", nil}, "フカンゼンナルセンコウ" = {":-4-4:", nil}, "カンゼンナルセンコウ" = {":-4-4:", nil}, "フカンゼンナルトコヤミ" = {":-4-4:", nil}, "カンゼンナルトコヤミ" = {":-4-4:", nil}, "フカンゼンナルゼツム" = {":-3-3:", nil}, "カンゼンナルゼツム" = {":-3-3:", nil}, "ディスタントムーブ" = {nil, "Distant Move"}, "サイ・ディスタントムーブ" = {nil, "Psi 3:"}, "パネルダウン:ウィンドノーン" = {":6：-7:-3-3:", ":6: -7:-3 -3:"}, "パネルバリア：アクア" = {":6：-3:", ":6: -3:"}, "ハンズヒール" = {"組合3:6", "Hands 3:6"}, "ジャストヒール7/50" = {nil, "Just 4:7 7/50"}, "ハンズヒール9/25" = {":69/25", ":6 9/25"}, -- -- 扉之君 -- "扉の君" = {"扉之君", "Tobira no kimi"}, "闇の翼" = {"闇之翼", "Wing of Darkness"}, "光の翼" = {"光之翼", "Wing of Lightness"}, "扉の君：完全体" = {":3：完全體", ":3:Kanzentai"}, "終わりの始まり" = {"終焉之始", nil}, "終わりを始めよう" = {"開始終焉吧", nil}, "ジャミング・ブレイク" = {}, "アタック・ブレイク" = {":44:", ":4 4:"}, "ディフェンス・ブレイク" = {}, "絶無" = {"絕1:", nil}, "常闇" = {"常1:", nil}, "鼓動" = {"鼓動", nil}, "炎の鼓動" = {":1之2:", nil}, "水の鼓動" = {":1之2:", nil}, "風の鼓動" = {":1之2:", nil}, "光の鼓動" = {":1之2:", nil}, "闇の鼓動" = {":1之2:", nil}, "無の鼓動" = {":1之2:", nil}, "常闇の鼓動" = {":2之2:", nil}, "絶無の鼓動" = {":2之2:", nil}, "自己修復" = {"自我修復", nil}, "闇なき光" = {"無闇之光", nil}, "共に一つになろう" = {"一起合而為一吧", nil}, "波動" = {"波動", nil}, "炎の波動" = {":1之2:", nil}, "水の波動" = {":1之2:", nil}, "風の波動" = {":1之2:", nil}, "光の波動" = {":1之2:", nil}, "闇の波動" = {":1之2:", nil}, "無の波動" = {":1之2:", nil}, "無の波動" = {":1之2:", nil}, "喜びたまえ" = {"感到喜悅吧", nil}, "これはご褒美だよ" = {"這是給你的獎賞喔", nil}, "美しきこの世界で" = {"在這美麗的世界上", nil}, "喜びを分かち合おう" = {"彼此分享喜悅吧", nil}, "開かれた扉の" = {".被開啟的門的", nil}, "その先へ" = {"前方是", nil}, "業炎の波動" = {"業炎之2:", nil}, "流水の波動" = {"流水之2:", nil}, "旋風の波動" = {"旋風之2:", nil}, "閃光の波動" = {"閃光之2:", nil}, "常闇の波動" = {":1之2:", nil}, "絶無の波動" = {":1之2:", nil}, "黄昏の審判" = {"黃昏審判", "Ragnarök"}, "扉は閉じられた" = {"門被關閉了", nil}, "エンドロール" ={"落幕","EndRoll"}, -- -- 聖石 -- "聖石" = {"聖石", "Baetyl"}, "大聖石" = {"大1:", "Great 1:"}, "虹" = {"虹", "Rainbow"}, "炎の聖石" = {":1之2:", "2: of :1"}, "水の聖石" = {":1之2:", "2: of :1"}, "風の聖石" = {":1之2:", "2: of :1"}, "光の聖石" = {":1之2:", "2: of :1"}, "闇の聖石" = {":1之2:", "2: of :1"}, "無の聖石" = {":1之2:", "2: of :1"}, "虹の聖石" = {":1之2:", "2: of :1"}, "オメガ・スペクトル" = {":3之4:", ":3 4:"}, "炎の大聖石" = {":1之2:", "2: of :1"}, "水の大聖石" = {":1之2:", "2: of :1"}, "風の大聖石" = {":1之2:", "2: of :1"}, "光の大聖石" = {":1之2:", "2: of :1"}, "闇の大聖石" = {":1之2:", "2: of :1"}, "無の大聖石" = {":1之2:", "2: of :1"}, "虹の大聖石" = {":1之2:", "2: of :1"}, "ラグナ・スペクトル" = {":3之4:", ":3 4:"}, -- -- 調聖者 -- "調者" = {"調者", "Effector"}, "クランチ" = {"失真", "Crunch"}, "炎調者クランチ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "コーラス" = {"合唱", "Chorus"}, "水調者コーラス" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "フランジャ" = {"鑲邊", "Flanger"}, "風調者フランジャ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "フェイザ" = {"移相", "Phaser"}, "光調者フェイザ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ファズ" = {"模糊", "Fuzz"}, "闇調者ファズ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ディレイ" = {"延遲", "Delay"}, "無調者ディレイ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ゴッドライズ:アサルトシフト" = {":-3與-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "アクアスピリリミット:シフト" = {":33:6@rise6:10：-3:", ":3 3:6@rise 6:10: -3:"}, "ウィンドデモンリミット:シフト" = {":44:7@rise7:11：-3:", ":4 4:7@rise 7:11: -3:"}, "ライトデモンリミット:シフト" = {":33:6@rise6:10：-3:", ":3 3:6@rise 6:10: -3:"}, "ゴッドライズ:ライフシフト" = {":-3與-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ノンスピリリミット:シフト" = {":2@elem2:5@rise5:9：-3:", ":2@elem 2:5@rise 5:9: -3:"}, "ドライブ・ファイア" = {":4之-4:", ":4 -4:"}, "デプス・アクア" = {":3之-3:", ":3 -3:"}, "リジェン・ウィンド" = {nil, ":4 -4:"}, "レゾナス・ライト" = {":4之-3:", ":4 -3:"}, "ゲイン・ダーク" = {":3之-3:", ":3 -3:"}, "リピート・ノーン" = {":4之-3:", ":4 -3:"}, "チューン" = {"音調", "Tune"}, "ファイア・チューン" = {":-5之-4:", ":-5 -4:"}, "ドライブ" = {"驅動", "Drive"}, "アクア・チューン" = {":-5之-4:", ":-5 -4:"}, "デプス" = {"低沉", "Depth"}, "ウィンド・チューン" = {":-5之-4:", ":-5 -4:"}, "リジェン" = {nil, "Regen"}, "ライト・チューン" = {":-5之-4:", ":-5 -4:"}, "レゾナス" = {"共鳴", "Resonance"}, "ダーク・チューン" = {":-5之-4:", ":-5 -4:"}, "ゲイン" = {"增益", "Gain"}, "ノーン・チューン" = {":-5之-4:", ":-5 -4:"}, "リピート" = {"重覆", "Repeat"}, "ハイパネルダウン" = {"大量2:", "High 2:"}, "ナノパネルバリア" = {"微型2:", "Nano 2:"}, "ハイパネルダウン:ウィンド" = {":8：9:", ":8: 9:"}, "ナノパネルバリア:アクア" = {":8：9:", ":8: 9:"}, "ナノパネルバリア:ノーン" = {":8：9:", ":8: 9:"}, "ハイパネルダウン:ライト" = {":8：9:", ":8: 9:"}, -- -- 無頭騎士異聞錄 DuRaRaRa!! -- "竜ヶ峰帝人" = {"龍之峰帝人", "Mikado Ryūgamine"}, "ダラーズ" = {"DOLLARS", "Dollars"}, "ダラーズ・竜ヶ峰帝人" = {":4‧-5:", ":4: -5:"}, "紀田正臣" = {"紀田正臣", "Masaomi Kida"}, "黄巾賊" = {"黃巾賊", "Yellow Scarves"}, "黄巾賊・紀田正臣" = {":3‧-4:", ":3: -4:"}, "園原杏里" = {"園原杏里", "Anri Sonohara"}, "罪歌" = {"罪歌", "Saika"}, "罪歌・園原杏里" = {":2‧-4:", ":2: -4:"}, "折原臨也" = {"折原臨也", "Izaya Orihara"}, "情報屋" = {"情報屋", "Informant"}, "情報屋・折原臨也" = {":3‧-4:", ":3: -4:"}, "平和島静雄" = {"平和島靜雄", "Shizuo Heiwajima"}, "取り立て屋" = {"取立屋", "Repo man"}, "取り立て屋・平和島静雄" = {":5‧-5:", ":5: -5:"}, "岸谷新羅" = {"岸谷新羅", "Shinra Kishitani"}, "闇医者" = {"闇醫者", "Dark doctor"}, "闇医者・岸谷新羅" = {":3‧-4:", ":3: -4:"}, "ダラーズぼん" = {":-2-2:", ":-2--2:"}, "黄巾賊ぼん" = {":-2-2:", ":-2--2:"}, "罪歌ぼん" = {":-2-2:", ":-2--2:"}, "情報屋ぼん" = {":-2-2:", ":-2--2:"}, "取り立て屋ぼん" = {":-2-2:", ":-2--2:"}, "闇医者ぼん" = {":-2-2:", ":-2--2:"}, "首なしライダー" = {"無頭騎士", "The Headless Rider"}, "セルティ・ストゥルルソン" = {"塞爾堤‧史特路爾森", "Celty Sturluson"}, "サイモン" = {"賽門", "Simon"}, "ダラーズ・リーダー" = {":4‧領導", ":4 Leader"}, "黄巾賊・将軍" = {":3‧將軍", ":3 Shogun"}, "罪歌の母" = {":2之母", "Mother of :2"}, "新宿のオリハラ" = {"新宿的折原", "Orihara of Shinjuku"}, "池袋で一番強い男" = {"池袋最強的男人", "Strongest man in Ikebukuro"}, "北欧の妖精・デュラハン" = {"北歐的妖精‧杜拉漢", "Nordic Fairy Dullahan"}, "露西亜寿司・店員" = {"露西亞壽司‧店員", "Russia Sushi Worker"}, -- "だから僕は数に頼る" = {"", ""}, -- "俺はただの紀田正臣だ" = {"", ""}, -- "私は人を愛せない" = {"", ""}, -- "人ラァブ！" = {"", ""}, -- "俺は暴力が嫌いだ" = {"", ""}, -- "僕と結婚すればいい" = {"", ""}, -- "お前は本当にバカだ" = {"", ""}, -- "あまり街を荒らすな" = {"", ""}, -- "喧嘩はやめてえ" = {"", ""}, -- "無茶苦茶だ！" = {"", ""}, -- "彼女、俺に惚れたな！" = {"", ""}, -- "待ってる女がいるんだ" = {"", ""}, -- "寄生虫ですから" = {"", ""}, "妖刀・罪歌" = {"妖刀‧-2:", "Demon Blade -2:"}, -- "日常を楽しみたまえ" = {"", ""}, -- "折りたたみナイフ" = {"", ""}, -- "標識投げ" = {"", ""}, -- "ポスト投げ" = {"", ""}, -- "インドア派" = {"", ""}, -- "微笑みのメス" = {"", ""}, -- "メール送信だぼん" = {"", ""}, -- "ナンパに行くぼん" = {"", ""}, -- "罪歌の子、集まれぼん" = {"", ""}, -- "人間LOVEだぼん" = {"", ""}, -- "暴力は嫌いだぼん" = {"", ""}, -- "誠心誠意、治療するぼん" = {"", ""}, -- "愛馬・シューター" = {"", ""}, "影の大鎌" = {"影之大鎌", nil}, -- "ケンカダメダヨー" = {"", ""}, -- "てか君の話飽きた" = {"", ""}, -- "妖怪カマイタチ参上" = {"", ""}, -- "なんじゃそりゃあああ！" = {"", ""}, -- "ここは俺に任せて先に行け" = {"", ""}, -- "駒は私の手の中にあります" = {"", ""}, -- "だから俺はここに来た" = {"", ""}, -- "斬らせて貰います" = {"", ""}, -- "心の底からごめんなさい" = {"", ""}, -- "私はここだ！ここにいる！" = {"", ""}, -- "露西亜寿司オイシイヨー" = {"", ""}, "サンタクローズ：平和島静雄" = {":7：-5:", ":7: -5:"}, "対称の双子" = {"對稱雙子", "Symmetric Twins"}, "折原九瑠璃" = {"折原九瑠璃", "Kururi Orihara"}, "対称の双子・折原九瑠璃" = {":5·6:", ":5: 6:"}, "折原舞流" = {"折原舞流", "Mairu Orihara"}, "対称の双子・折原舞流" = {":5·6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ダラーズの理想像・門田京平" = {":-5·門田京平", ":-5: Kyohei Kadota"}, "セルティぼん" = {"塞爾堤-2:", "Celty -2:"}, "人間愛の情報屋・折原臨也" = {":-5·-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "池袋最強の男・平和島静雄" = {":-6·-5:", ":-6: -5:"}, "対称の双子の姉" = {":5的姐姐", "Older Sister of :5"}, -- LS of 折原九瑠璃 "対称の双子の妹" = {":5的妹妹", "Younger Sister of :5"}, -- LS of 折原舞流 "ダラーズの理想像" = {":4的理想像", ":4's Ideal Image"}, -- LS of ダラーズの理想像・門田京平 "人間愛の情報屋" = {"喜愛人類的4:", "Human-Loving 4:"}, -- LS of 人間愛の情報屋・折原臨也 "池袋最強の男" = {"池袋最強之男", "Ikebukuro's Strongest Man"}, -- LS of 池袋最強の男・平和島静雄 -- "元気…でた？" = {"", ""}, -- AS of 折原九瑠璃 -- "うん、元気でた！" = {"", ""}, -- AS of 折原舞流 -- "人は斯くも素晴らしい" = {"", ""}, -- AS of 人間愛の情報屋・折原臨也 -- "このゴミ野郎が！" = {"", ""}, -- AS of 池袋最強の男・平和島静雄 -- "鈍器バッグ" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 折原九瑠璃 -- "ハバネロスプレー" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 対称の双子・折原九瑠璃 -- "画鋲投げ" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 折原舞流 -- "超奥義・画鋲スペシャル" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 対称の双子・折原舞流 -- "もうちょっと遊んでけや" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of ダラーズの理想像・門田京平 -- "毎度ありぃ♪だぼーん" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of セルティぼん -- "隠しナイフ投擲" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 人間愛の情報屋・折原臨也 -- "４００ｃｃバイク投げ" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 池袋最強の男・平和島静雄 -- "最っ高に君達が大好きだ！" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 人間愛の情報屋・折原臨也 -- "同じ空気吸いたくねぇ" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 池袋最強の男・平和島静雄 -- "内緒…" = {"", ""}, -- PS of 折原九瑠璃 -- "基本的に両刀です" = {"", ""}, -- PS of 折原舞流 -- "少しは二次元から離れろ！" = {"", ""}, -- PS of ダラーズの理想像・門田京平 -- -- 失工場 -- "ケルビン" = {"開爾文", "Kelvin"}, "水冷機ケルビン" = {"水冷機3:", "3:, the Aqua Cold Engine"}, "ジュール" = {"焦耳", "Joule"}, "炎熱機ジュール" = {"炎熱機3:", "3:, the Fire Heat Engine"}, "デシベル" = {"分貝", "Decibel"}, "無音機デシベル" = {"無音機3:", "3:, the None Sound Engine"}, "ガル" = {"伽", "Gal"}, "風速機ガル" = {"風速機3:", "3:, the Wind Speed Engine"}, "テスラ" = {"特斯拉", "Tesla"}, "闇磁機テスラ" = {"闇磁機3:", "3:, the Dark Magnetic Engine"}, "ルクス" = {"勒克斯", "Lux"}, "光明機ルクス" = {"光明機3:", "3:, the Light Luminous Engine"}, "アクアマシナリミット:シフト" = {":33:6@rise6:-4：-3:", ":3 3:6@rise 6:-4: -3:"}, "フィアマシナリミット:シフト" = {":3@elem3:6@rise6:-4：-3:", ":3@elem 3:6@rise 6:-4: -3:"}, "ノンマシナリミット:シフト" = {":22:5@rise5:-4：-3:", ":2 2:5@rise 5:-4: -3:"}, "ウィンドマシナリミット:シフト" = {":44:7@rise7:-4：-3:", ":4 4:7@rise 7:-4: -3:"}, "ダークマシナリミット:シフト" = {":33:6@rise6:-4：-3:", ":3 3:6@rise 6:-4: -3:"}, "システム" = {"系統", "System"}, "ケルビン・システム" = {":-5-4:", ":-5 -4:"}, "ジュール・システム" = {":-5-4:", ":-5 -4:"}, "デシベル・システム" = {":-5-4:", ":-5 -4:"}, "ガル・システム" = {":-5-4:", ":-5 -4:"}, "テスラ・システム" = {":-5-4:", ":-5 -4:"}, "ルクス・システム" = {":-5-4:", ":-5 -4:"}, "メガ@factory" = {"超級", "Mega"}, "ニーキック" = {"膝蹴", "Knee Kick"}, "ケルビン・ニーキック" = {":4‧5:", ":4 5:"}, "ケルビン・メガニーキック" = {":4‧5:7@factory7:", ":4 5:7@factory 7:"}, "デコピン" = {"彈額", "Headpoke"}, "ジュール・デコピン" = {":4‧5:", ":4 5:"}, "ジュール・メガデコピン" = {":4‧5:7@factory7:", ":4 5:7@factory 7:"}, -- "ハック" = {"", "Hack"}, ? -- "デシベル・ハック" = {":4‧5:", ":4 5:"}, -- "デシベル・メガハック" = {":4‧5:7@factory7:", ":4 5:7@factory 7:"}, "ダッシュ" = {"飛奔", "Dash"}, "ガル・ダッシュ" = {":2‧3:", ":2 3:"}, "ガル・メガダッシュ" = {":2‧3:5@factory5:", ":2 3:5@factory 5:"}, "ゲザー" = {"下座", "Prostrate"}, "テスラ・ゲザー" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, "テスラ・メガゲザー" = {":3‧4:6@factory6:", ":3 4:6@factory 6:"}, "ピカッ" = {"閃光", "Pika"}, "ルクス・ピカッ" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, "ルクス・メガピカッ" = {":3‧4:6@factory6:", ":3 4:6@factory 6:"}, "超必殺技" = {"超必殺技", "Super Deathblow"}, "究極必殺技" = {"究極必殺技", "Ultra Deathblow"}, "無の超必殺技" = {":1之2:", "2: of :1"}, "無の究極必殺技" = {":1之2:", "2: of :1"}, "闇の超必殺技" = {":1之2:", "2: of :1"}, "闇の究極必殺技" = {":1之2:", "2: of :1"}, "風の超必殺技" = {":1之2:", "2: of :1"}, "風の究極必殺技" = {":1之2:", "2: of :1"}, "光の超必殺技" = {":1之2:", "2: of :1"}, "光の究極必殺技" = {":1之2:", "2: of :1"}, "炎の超必殺技" = {":1之2:", "2: of :1"}, "炎の究極必殺技" = {":1之2:", "2: of :1"}, "水の超必殺技" = {":1之2:", "2: of :1"}, "水の究極必殺技" = {":1之2:", "2: of :1"}, "ヨトゥン" = {"約頓", "Jötunn"}, "水機兵ヨトゥン" = {"水機兵3:", "3:, the Aqua Machine Soldier"}, "装甲解除" = {"裝甲解除", nil}, "メイルストロム" = {"旋渦", "Maelstrom"}, "ラグナ・メイルストロム" = {":3之4:", ":3 4:"}, "フルライフ：アタック250" = {":-3250", ":-3 250"}, -- -- 墮精王 -- "オベロン" = {"奧伯龍", "Oberon"}, "堕精王" = {"墮精王", "Fallen Spirit King"}, "堕精王オベロン" = {":33:", "3:, the :3"}, "ダークゴッドライズ:シフト" = {":33:", ":33:"}, "サマーナイツドリーム" = {"仲夏夜之夢", "Summer Night's Dream"}, "ザ・ホール" = {nil, "The Whole"}, "ザ・ホールネス" = {nil, "The Wholeness"}, "フィルス" = {"污垢", "Filth"}, "オメガ・フィルス" = {":3之4:", ":3 4:"}, "ラグナ・フィルス" = {":3之4:", ":3 4:"}, -- -- 新生世界評議會 -- "世界評議会" = {"世界評議會", "World Council"}, "世界評議員" = {"世界評議員", "World Councilor"}, "レディ" = {"蕾蒂", "Lady"}, "世界評議員レディ" = {":55:", "5:, the :5"}, "ディアブロ" = {"迪亞布羅", "Diablo"}, "世界評議員ディアブロ" = {":55:", "5:, the :5"}, "マダナイ" = {"未命名", "Madanai"}, "調停役マダナイ" = {"調停役3:", "3:, the Mediator"}, "ロビン" = {"羅賓", "Robin"}, "世界評議員ロビン" = {":55:", "5:, the :5"}, "ナーガ" = {"那伽", "Nāga"}, "世界評議員ナーガ" = {":55:", "5:, the :5"}, "スフィア" = {"天球", "Sphere"}, "監視役スフィア" = {"監視役3:", "3:, the Watchdog"}, "ヒューマライズ:アサルトシフト" = {":-3與-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "デモンライズ:ライフシフト" = {":-3與-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ビーストマシナライズ:アサルトシフト" = {":4@shortrise4:", ":4@shortrise 4:"}, "スピリライズ:ライフシフト" = {":-3與-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ドラゴライズ:アサルトシフト" = {":-3與-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "大文字斬り" = {"大文字斬", nil}, "ペインズヒール" = {"疼痛治療", "Pain's Heal"}, "ワガハイハネコデアル" = {"我是貓", "I Am a Cat"}, "フェアリィダンス" = {"妖精之舞", "Fairy Dance"}, "画竜点睛" = {"畫龍點睛", nil}, "メテオライト" = {"隕石", "Meteorite"}, "ツバキ" = {"椿", "Camellia"}, "ツバキ：弐式" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "マーラ" = {"魔羅", "Māra"}, "マーラ：セカンド" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "ツメトギ" = {"磨爪", nil}, "トイダツメ" = {"砥爪", nil}, "ポーレン" = {"花粉", "Pollen"}, "セレスポーレン" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "ドラゴンヘッド" = {":4頭", ":4 Head"}, "ドラゴンヘッズ" = {"多重:4頭", ":4 Heads"}, "コスミック" = {"宇宙", "Cosmic"}, "コスミスティック" = {"神秘宇宙", "Cos-mystic"}, "灯火" = {"燈火", nil}, "焔火" = {"焰火", nil}, "ネコカブリ" = {"貓頭（口蜜腹劍）", nil}, "ネコババ" = {"貓糞（昧為己有）", nil}, "ハートビート" = {"心跳", "Heart Beat"}, "ハートフルビート" = {"全面心跳", "Heart Full Beat"}, "スネークテイル" = {"蛇尾", "Snake Tail"}, "スネークテイルズ" = {"多重:-1", ":-1s"}, "ハンズヒール1/5" = {":61/5", ":6 1/5"}, "ハンズヒール1/8" = {":61/8", ":6 1/8"}, -- -- Infinite Stratos -- "一夏" = {"一夏", "Ichika"}, "白式" = {"白式", "Byakushiki"}, "一夏：白式" = {":2：3:", ":2: 3:"}, "箒" = {"箒", "Houki"}, "紅椿" = {"紅椿", "Akatsubaki"}, "箒：紅椿" = {":1：2:", ":1: 2:"}, "セシリア" = {"西西莉亞", "Cecilia"}, "セシリア：ＢＴ" = {":4：BT", ":4: BT"}, "鈴音" = {"鈴音", "Rinin"}, "甲龍" = {"甲龍", "Shenlong"}, "鈴音：甲龍" = {":2：3:", ":2: 3:"}, "シャルロット" = {"夏洛特", "Charlotte"}, "シャルロット：ＲＲＣ" = {":6：RRC", ":6: RRC"}, "ラウラ" = {"蘿拉", "Laura"}, "ラウラ：ＳＲ" = {":3：SR", ":3: SR"}, "更識楯無" = {"更識楯無", "Tatenashi Katana Sarashiki"}, "更識楯無：ＭＬ" = {":4：ML", ":4: ML"}, "更識簪" = {"更識簪", "Kanzashi Sarashiki"}, "打鉄弐式" = {"打鐵2:", "Uchigane 2:"}, "更識簪：打鉄弐式" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "ＩＳ" = {"IS", "IS"}, "ＩＳ・白式" = {":2‧3:", ":2: 3:"}, "ＩＳ・紅椿" = {":2‧3:", ":2: 3:"}, "ＩＳ・ブルーティアーズ" = {":2‧藍色之淚", ":2: Blue Tears"}, "ＩＳ・甲龍" = {":2‧3:", ":2: 3:"}, "ＩＳ・ラファールリヴァイブＣ" = {":2‧疾風里凡穆C", ":2: Rafale Revive Custom"}, "ＩＳ・シュヴァルツェアレーゲン" = {":2‧黑雨", ":2: Schwarzer Regen"}, "ＩＳ・ミステリアスレイディ" = {":2‧霧纏的淑女", ":2: Mysterious Lady"}, "ＩＳ・打鉄弐式" = {":2‧3:", ":2: 3:"}, "指圧マッサージ" = {"指壓按摩", nil}, -- dafuq? "絢爛舞踏" = {"絢爛舞踏", "Kenran Butō"}, "スターライトｍｋ" = {"星光Mk", "Starlight Mk"}, "龍砲" = {"龍砲", "Ryuhou"}, "灰色の鱗殻" = {"灰色鱗殼", "Gray Scale"}, "VTシステム" = {"VT系統", "VT System"}, "清き激情" = {"越極激情", "Clear Passion"}, "山嵐" = {"山嵐", nil}, -- "これは想像以上にきつい" = {"", ""}, "雪片弐型" = {"雪片貳型", "Chifuyu's Yukihira Type 2"}, -- "あまりジロジロ見るな" = {"", ""}, "雨月・空裂" = {"雨月‧空裂", "Amatsuki and Karaware"}, -- "完璧ですわ" = {"", ""}, "ＢＴビット" = {nil, "BT Bit"}, -- "よし、殺そう" = {"", ""}, "双天牙月" = {"雙天牙月", nil}, -- "僕は強敵だよ" = {"", ""}, "レイン・オブ・サタディ" = {"星期六之雨", "Rain of Saturday"}, -- "異論は認めん！" = {"", ""}, "大口径レールカノン" = {"大口徑磁軌加農砲", "Heavy Rail Cannon"}, -- "良いではないか" = {"", ""}, "蒼流旋" = {"蒼流旋", nil}, -- "一緒に戦いたいっ！" = {"", ""}, "夢現" = {"夢現", ""}, -- "仲間は俺が守る！" = {"", ""}, "零落白夜" = {"零落白夜", nil}, -- "そうかそうか！" = {"", ""}, -- "我未だ剣の道を知らず" = {"", ""}, -- "大好きっ！" = {"", ""}, "春雷" = {"春雷", nil}, -- "さぁ、踊りなさい" = {"", ""}, -- "どーなっても知らないわよ" = {"", ""}, "ラピッド・スイッチ" = {nil, "Rapid Switch"}, "停止結界" = {"停止結界", "Active Canceller"}, -- "お守りの出番ね" = {"", ""}, "シルバリオ・ゴスペル" = {"銀色福音", "Silver Gospel"}, "黒騎士" = {"黑騎士", "Black Knight"}, "銀の福音" = {"銀色福音", "Silver Gospel"}, "規格外改造ＩＳ・黒騎士" = {"規格外改造-6:-4‧-3:", nil}, "銀の鐘" = {"銀之鐘", nil}, "専用蛇腹大剣" = {"專用蛇腹大劍", nil}, "第二形態" = {"第二形態", "Second Shift"}, "腕部ガトリング" = {"腕部加特林機槍", "Arm Gatling"}, "ランサービット" = {nil, "Lancer Bit"}, "不正アクセス暴走" = {"不正登入暴走", "Illegal Access Runaway"}, "箒ぼん" = {":-2-2:", ":-2--2:"}, "セシリアぼん" = {":-2-2:", ":-2--2:"}, "鈴音ぼん" = {":-2-2:", ":-2--2:"}, "シャルロットぼん" = {":-2-2:", ":-2--2:"}, "ラウラぼん" = {":-2-2:", ":-2--2:"}, "一夏ぼん" = {":-2-2:", ":-2--2:"}, -- "天誅ぼーん" = {"", ""}, -- "踊るんだぼーん" = {"", ""}, -- "何か作ってあげるぼん" = {"", ""}, -- "覗いちゃダメだぼん" = {"", ""}, -- "嫁にしてやるぼん" = {"", ""}, -- "全てを守るぼん" = {"", ""}, -- -- 教祖 -- "クロウリー" = {"克勞莉", "Crowley"}, "教祖" = {"教祖", "Guru"}, "教祖クロウリー" = {":22:", "2:, the :2"}, "ライトヒューマライズ:シフト" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "コンプリートワールド" = {"完全世界", "Complete World"}, "ゲイズ" = {"凝視", "Gaze"}, "ビリトル" = {"輕視", "Belittle"}, "ビリオンアイズ" = {"十億之眼", "Billion Eyes"}, "トリリオンアイズ" = {"萬億之眼", "Trillion Eyes"}, "名も無き教団員" = {"無名教團員", "Nameless Cult Member"}, "メイザース" = {"馬瑟斯", "Mathers"}, "ソロモン：サウス" = {":4：南", ":4: South"}, "ソロモン：ウエスト" = {":4：西", ":4: West"}, "ソロモン：イースト" = {":4：東", ":4: East"}, "ソロモン：ノース" = {":4：北", ":4: North"}, "真教祖メイザース" = {"真1:33:", "3:, the Real 1:3"}, "真なる教祖" = {"真正的3:", "The Real 3:"}, -- LS of 真教祖メイザース "トランスレイション" = {"翻譯", "Translation"}, -- AS of メイザース "フカンゼンナルトコヤミ" = {"不完全的常闇", nil}, -- NS1 of 名も無き教団員 "ソロモン" = {"所羅門", "Solomon"}, -- NS1 of メイザース "南の炎" = {"南之炎", "Fire of the South"}, -- NS1 of ソロモン：サウス "西の水" = {"西之水", "Aqua of the West"}, -- NS1 of ソロモン：ウエスト "東の風" = {"東之風", "Wind of the East"}, -- NS1 of ソロモン：イースト "北の無" = {"北之無", "None of the North"}, -- NS1 of ソロモン：ノース "ソロモン：キング" = {":4：5:", ":4: King"}, -- NS1 of 真教祖メイザース "黄金の夜明け" = {"黃金黎明", "Golden Dawn"}, -- NS2 of 真教祖メイザース -- -- 編號 -- "アイン" = {"壹號", "Ein"}, "アイン：W09" = {":3：W09", ":3: W09"}, "ツヴァイ" = {"貳號", "Zwei"}, "ツヴァイ：X04" = {":4：X04", ":4: X04"}, "ドライ" = {"參號", "Drei"}, "ドライ：A06" = {":3：A06", ":3: A06"}, "フィア" = {"肆號", "Vier"}, "フィア：E03" = {":3：E03", ":3: E03"}, "フュンフ" = {"伍號", "Fünf"}, "フュンフ：L08" = {":4：L08", ":4: L08"}, "ゼクス" = {"陸號", "Sechs"}, "ゼクス：M07" = {":3：M07", ":3: M07"}, "心理の" = {"心理之", "Mental"}, "心理の風" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "心理の炎" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "心理の水" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "心理の無" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "心理の光" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "心理の闇" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "デザイン" = {"設計", "Design"}, "フレイムデザイン" = {":-4@elem之-4:", ":-4@elem -4:"}, "アクアデザイン" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ウィンドデザイン" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ライトデザイン" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ダークデザイン" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ノーンデザイン" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "コード：F" = {":3：F", ":3: F"}, "コード：F'" = {":3：F'", ":3: F'"}, "コード：A" = {":3：A", ":3: A"}, "コード：A'" = {":3：A'", ":3: A'"}, "コード：W" = {":3：W", ":3: W"}, "コード：W'" = {":3：W'", ":3: W'"}, "コード：L" = {":3：L", ":3: L"}, "コード：L'" = {":3：L'", ":3: L'"}, "コード：D" = {":3：D", ":3: D"}, "コード：D'" = {":3：D'", ":3: D'"}, "コード：N" = {":3：N", ":3: N"}, "コード：N'" = {":3：N'", ":3: N'"}, "ピース" = {"和平", "Peace"}, "ゴスペル" = {"福音", "Gospel"}, "フレイムピース" = {":-3@elem之-3:", ":-3@elem -3:"}, "フレイムゴスペル" = {":-4@elem之-4:", ":-4@elem -4:"}, "アクアピース" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "アクアゴスペル" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ウィンドピース" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ウィンドゴスペル" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ライトピース" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ライトゴスペル" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ダークピース" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ダークゴスペル" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ノーンピース" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ノーンゴスペル" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, -- -- Fate/stay night -- "衛宮士郎" = {"衛宮士郎", "Shirō Emiya"}, "半人前の魔術師：衛宮士郎" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "セイバー" = {nil, "Saber"}, "剣士の英霊：セイバー" = {":5：Saber", nil}, "遠坂凛" = {"遠坂凛", "Rin Tōsaka"}, "魔術師：遠坂凛" = {"魔術師：-3:", "Sorcerer: -3:"}, "アーチャー" = {nil, "Archer"}, "弓兵の英霊：アーチャー" = {":5：Archer", nil}, "イリヤスフィール" = {"伊莉亞絲菲爾", "Illyasviel"}, "狂戦士のマスター：イリヤ" = {":-4：伊莉亞", ":-4: Illya"}, "バーサーカー" = {nil, "Berserker"}, "狂戦士の英霊：バーサーカー" = {":6：Berserker", nil}, "間桐桜" = {"間桐櫻", "Sakura Matō"}, "世話好きの後輩：間桐桜" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ライダー" = {nil, "Rider"}, "騎兵の英霊：ライダー" = {":5：Rider", nil}, "魔術師の英霊：キャスター" = {":6：Caster", nil}, "槍兵の英霊：ランサー" = {":5：Lancer", nil}, "暗殺者の英霊：アサシン" = {":6：Assassin", nil}, "アーチャーぼん" = {"弓兵-2:", ":-2-2:"}, "ランサーぼん" = {"槍兵-2:", "Lancer-2:"}, "バーサーカーぼん" = {"狂戰士-2:", ":-2-2:"}, "セイバーぼん" = {"劍士-2:", ":-2-2:"}, "ライダーぼん" = {"騎兵-2:", ":-2-2:"}, "アサシンぼん" = {"暗殺者-2:", "Assassin-2:"}, "聖王アーサー：セイバー" = {":6：Saber", ":6: 7:"}, "半人前の魔術師" = {"半人前的魔術師", "Unskilled Sorcerer"}, "剣士の英霊" = {"劍士的英靈", nil}, "アベレージ・ワン" = {"五大元素", "Average One"}, "弓兵の英霊" = {"弓兵的英靈", nil}, "狂戦士のマスター" = {"狂戰士的御主", "Master of Berserker"}, "狂戦士の英霊" = {"狂戰士的英靈", nil}, "世話好きの後輩" = {"熱心助人的後輩", "Obliging Junior"}, "騎兵の英霊" = {"騎兵的英靈", nil}, "魔術師の英霊" = {"魔術師的英靈", nil}, "槍兵の英霊" = {"槍兵的英靈", nil}, "暗殺者の英霊" = {"暗殺者的英靈", nil}, "トレースオン" = {"同調開始", "Trace On"}, "ストライク・エア" = {"風王鐵鎚", "Strike Air"}, -- "切り札・十の宝石" = {"", ""}, "壊れた幻想" = {"幻想崩壞", "Broken Phantasm"}, -- "じゃあ、これでお終い" = {"", ""}, "ゴッドハンド" = {"十二試練", "God Hand"}, -- "楽しみにしてて下さい" = {"", ""}, "魔眼・キュベレイ" = {"魔眼‧Cybele", nil}, "ルール・ブレイカー" = {"萬戒必破之符", "Rule Breaker"}, "秘剣・燕返し" = {"秘劍‧燕返", "Tsubame Gaeshi"}, "セイント・グレイル" = {":4‧杯", ":4 Grail"}, -- "ふざけるなっ" = {"", ""}, -- "材質補強ポスター" = {"材質補強Poster?", ""}, -- "私が行くっ" = {"", ""}, -- "ここが貴様の死地だ" = {"", ""}, -- "なによそれっ" = {"", ""}, -- "させるかっ" = {"", ""}, "干将・莫耶" = {"干將‧莫耶", nil}, "カラドボルグ" = {"偽‧螺旋劍", "Caladbolg"}, -- "初めまして" = {"", ""}, -- "じゃあ殺すね" = {"", ""}, "巨大な斧剣で切り払う" = {"用巨大的斧劍砍掉", nil}, "巨大な斧剣で叩き潰す" = {"用巨大的斧劍打碎", nil}, -- "起きてますか？" = {"", ""}, -- "私に任せて下さい" = {"", ""}, "鉄杭" = {"鐵釘", "Iron nail"}, "突き刺さる短剣" = {"刺進短劍", nil}, -- "精一杯足掻きなさい" = {"", ""}, -- "いいねぇそうこなくっちゃ" = {"", ""}, -- "愛用の長太刀" = {""愛用的長太刀,nil ""}, "弓兵だぼん" = {"我是弓兵啵", nil}, "槍兵だぼん" = {"我是槍兵啵", nil}, "狂戦士だぼん" = {"我是狂戰士啵", nil}, "剣士だぼん" = {"我是劍士啵", nil}, "騎兵だぼん" = {"我是騎兵啵", nil}, "暗殺者だぼん" = {"我是暗殺者啵", nil}, "エクスカリバー：レプリカ" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, -- "簡単には死ねないっ" = {"", ""}, -- "お前みたいな奴にっ" = {"", ""}, -- "あなたじゃ気が乗らないわ" = {"", ""}, "やっちゃえバーサーカー♪" = {"幹掉他們Berserker♪", nil}, "超怪力で蹴り飛ばす" = {"以超怪力踢飛", nil}, "超怪力で殴り倒す" = {"以超怪力打倒", nil}, -- "おはよう御座います" = {"", ""}, -- "お粗末様でした" = {"", ""}, "ゲイ・ボルグ" = {"突穿死翔之槍", "Gae Bolg"}, "セイント・クラウン" = {":4‧皇冠", ":4 Crown"}, -- "この身は貴方の剣となる" = {"", ""}, "鉱石魔術" = {"寶石魔術", nil}, -- "期待に答えるとしよう" = {"", ""}, -- "お覚悟を" = {"", ""}, "高速神言" = {"高速神言", nil}, -- "一芸、披露仕る" = {"", ""}, "英雄王：ギルガメッシュ" = {"英雄王：4:", "King of Heroes: 4:"}, "人類最古の王" = {"人類最古之王", "Mankind's Oldest King"}, -- LS of 英雄王：ギルガメッシュ -- "我は豪勢なモノを許す" = {"", ""}, -- AS of 英雄王：ギルガメッシュ "王の財宝" = {"王之財寶", "Gate of Babylon"}, -- NS1 of 英雄王：ギルガメッシュ -- "では花のように散れ" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 英雄王：ギルガメッシュ -- -- 裁斷者 -- "ビアンカ" = {"碧安卡", "Bianca"}, "裁断者ビアンカ" = {"裁斷者3:", "3:, the Judge"}, "オールライズ:シフト" = {":33:6：7:", ":3 3:6: 7:"}, "ジャッジメント" = {"審判", "Judgment"}, "スタッカート" = {"斷奏", "Staccato"}, "スタッカート：セカンド" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "バランサー" = {"平衡者", "Balancer"}, -- -- 聖人 -- "聖人" = {"聖人", "Saint"}, "ダンテ" = {"但丁", "Dante"}, "炎聖人ダンテ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "イージス" = {"埃癸斯", "Aegis"}, "風聖人イージス" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ヨハン" = {"約翰", "Johan"}, "水聖人ヨハン" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "フィアゴッドライズ:シフト" = {":3@elem3:", ":3@elem 3:"}, "ウィンドマシナライズ:シフト" = {":44:", ":44:"}, "アクアデモライズ:シフト" = {":33:-4：-3:", ":3 3:-4: -3:"}, "ラプソディ" = {"狂想曲", "Rhapsody"}, "トリオ" = {"三重奏", "Trio"}, "トリオ：フォルテ" = {":3：強音", ":3: Forte"}, "ディバイン・ローズ" = {":5薔薇", ":5 Rose"}, "プレパレーション" = {"準備", "Preparation"}, "ディフェンス@aegis" = {"盾", "Defense"}, "アタックディフェンス" = {":4之4:@aegis", ":4 4:@aegis"}, "アサルトディフェンス" = {"襲擊之4:@aegis", ":4 4:@aegis"}, "コンバージ・ファイア" = {"匯聚之-4:", "Converge -4:"}, "アルケミック・アクア" = {"鍊金術之-3:", "Alchemic -3:"}, "サモン・デモン" = {":3‧4:", ":3 4:"}, "サモン・サタン" = {":3‧撒旦", ":3 Satan"}, "リピート・ヘルス" = {":4‧醫療", ":4 Health"}, "リピート・ボディ" = {":4‧身體", ":4 Body"}, -- -- 征龍之路 RTD -- "ナタル" = {"哪吒", "Nezha"}, "［焔将］ナタル" = {"［焰將］-3:", nil}, "［火焔将］ナタル" = {"［火焰將］-3:", nil}, "クトゥール" = {"克蘇露", "Cthulhu"}, "［悪食王］クトゥール" = {"［惡食王］-5:", nil}, "［邪王］クトゥール" = {"［邪王］-5:", nil}, "キコリ" = {"奇可利", nil}, "［森王］キコリ" = {"［森王］-3:", nil}, "［森守王］キコリ" = {"［森守王］-3:", nil}, "宝条まゆ" = {"寶條真由", nil}, "［鉄王］宝条まゆ" = {"［鐵王］-4:", nil}, "［覇王］宝条まゆ" = {"［霸王］-4:", nil}, "クロノ" = {"庫洛諾", nil}, "［処刑王］クロノ" = {"［處刑王］-3:", nil}, "［帝王］クロノ" = {"［帝王］-3:", nil}, "カルマ" = {"卡爾馬", nil}, "［業王］カルマ" = {"［業王］-3:", nil}, "［憐王］カルマ" = {"［憐王］-3:", nil}, "デウス" = {"迪烏斯", "Deus"}, "［竜神］デウス" = {"［竜神］-3:", nil}, "［龍神］デウス" = {"［龍神］-3:", nil}, "［救世王］アルトリウス" = {"［救世王］亞爾特留斯", nil}, "［饗王］イザナギ" = {"［饗王］伊邪那岐", nil}, "ドラ助" = {"龍之助", nil}, "炎のドラ助" = {":1之-3:", nil}, "水のドラ助" = {":1之-3:", nil}, "風のドラ助" = {":1之-3:", nil}, "光のドラ助" = {":1之-3:", nil}, "闇のドラ助" = {":1之-3:", nil}, "無のドラ助" = {":1之-3:", nil}, "フィアヒューマライズ:ライフ" = {":3@elem3:", ":3@elem 3:"}, "アクアデモンライズ:ライフシフト" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "ウィンドスピリリミット:シフト" = {":44:7@rise7:11：-3:", ":4 4:7@rise 7:11: -3:"}, "アンリミテッドランス" = {"無限之槍", "Unlimited Lance"}, "ハイ・ディフェンダー" = {"高等防禦", "High Defender"}, "回復の雫" = {"回復之雫", "Drops of Recovery"}, -- "任務は必ず遂行する！" = {"", ""}, "デリリアム" = {"神志失常", "Delirium"}, "(*･ε･*)" = {nil, "(*･ε･*)"}, -- "罰を受けろ" = {"", ""}, "セイント・キュア" = {":4‧-3:", ":4 -3:"}, "フレイム・カノン" = {":4加農砲", ":4 Cannon"}, -- "さぁ、いくデスよ！" = {"", ""}, -- "これが闘う覚悟デス！" = {"", ""}, -- "ニャハハハハハ！" = {"", ""}, -- "我が魂に恐怖せよッ！" = {"", ""}, "……ぽぷ？" = {nil, "…Popu?"}, "……ぽぷ！" = {nil, "…Popu!"}, -- "そこをどいて貰います！" = {"", ""}, -- "チョ～ベリーバルカン！" = {"", ""}, -- "地獄を！きさまに！" = {"", ""}, -- "華麗に散れ！" = {"", ""}, "?(｀ω´)" = {nil, "?(｀ω´)"}, "(*｀Ａ´)/~~" = {nil, "(*｀Ａ´)/~~"}, -- "さらばだ弱き者" = {"", ""}, -- "さらばだ虚ろなる者" = {"", ""}, -- "正義こそ世を救う光！" = {"", ""}, -- "さてコショーを少々" = {"", ""}, -- "そいやっ！" = {"", ""}, -- "で、で、で、出たー！" = {"", ""}, -- "いっくよー！" = {"", ""}, -- "絶対帰還の名のもとに～♪" = {"", ""}, -- "かかってこ～い！" = {"", ""}, -- "うぉおおおお！！" = {"", ""}, -- "我が生命尽きようとも！" = {"", ""}, -- "マジでKILLする5秒前！" = {"", ""}, -- "正義の光を世界に！" = {"", ""}, "クロス・カウンター" = {"交叉反擊拳", "Cross-Counter"}, -- "我が恐怖の門を開けッ！" = {"", ""}, -- "ぽぷりおぬ！" = {"", ""}, -- "100年早い！" = {"", ""}, "(*･ε･*)/~~" = {nil, "(*･ε･*)/~~"}, "ドラゴン・スレイヤー" = {"屠龍者", "Dragonslayer"}, -- "隠し包丁を忘れずに" = {"", ""}, "あまてらす" = {"天照", "Amaterasu"}, "［異界神］あまてらす" = {"［異界神］5:", nil}, "［炎界神］あまてらす" = {"［炎界神］5:", nil}, "［黒王］ジュリエット" = {"［黑王］4:", nil}, "［密黒王］ジュリエット" = {"［密黑王］5:", nil}, "ル・フェイ" = {"路‧菲伊", "lu Fay"}, "［精霊王］ル・フェイ" = {"［精靈王］5:", nil}, "［妖精王］ル・フェイ" = {"［妖精王］5:", nil}, "ダークヒューマライズ:アサルトシフト" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, -- LS of ［黒王］ジュリエット "ウィンドスピリリミット:ライフシフト" = {":44:7@rise7:11：-6:-3與-3:", ":4 4:7@rise 7:11: -6:-3 -3:"}, -- LS of ［精霊王］ル・フェイ -- "滑稽滑稽…ですわ" = {"", ""}, -- AS of ［異界神］あまてらす -- "はいはい了解ッと" = {"", ""}, -- AS of ［黒王］ジュリエット -- "じゃまだなー" = {"", ""}, -- AS of ［精霊王］ル・フェイ -- "愉快愉快…ですわ" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of ［異界神］あまてらす -- "栄枯盛衰…ですわ" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of ［炎界神］あまてらす -- "出番だぜ、カノッサ" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of ［黒王］ジュリエット -- "頼むぜ、カノッサ" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of ［密黒王］ジュリエット -- "キャハハ面白ッー" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of ［精霊王］ル・フェイ -- "あっそぼーよー" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of ［妖精王］ル・フェイ -- "お暇頂戴…ですわ" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of ［異界神］あまてらす -- "お命頂戴……ですわ" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of ［炎界神］あまてらす -- "もう興味無ーし" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of ［精霊王］ル・フェイ -- "あきちゃったー" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of ［妖精王］ル・フェイ -- "こりゃ先輩にドヤされんな" = {"", ""}, -- PS of ［黒王］ジュリエット "Ａ" = {nil, "A"}, "Ａの意志" = {"A之意志", "Will of A"}, -- LS of Ａ "ワールズ・アンサー" = {"世界的答案", "World's Answer"}, -- AS of Ａ "始まりの零" = {"起始之零", "Zero of Beginning"}, -- NS1 of Ａ "終わりの零" = {"終焉之零", "Zero of End"}, -- NS2 of Ａ -- -- No Game No Life 遊戲人生 -- "空" = {"空", "Sora"}, "国王：空" = {"國王：空", "King: Sora"}, "白" = {"白", "Shiro"}, "国王：白" = {"國王：白", "King: Shiro"}, "ステファニー・ドーラ" = {"史蒂芬妮·多拉", "Stephanie Dola"}, "憂国の姫ステフ" = {"憂國之姬史蒂芙", "Princess of Elchea: Steph"}, "ジブリール" = {"吉普莉爾", "Jibril"}, "殺戮天使ジブリール" = {"殺戮天使4:", "Flügel: 4:"}, "クラミー・ツェル" = {"克拉米·傑爾", "Chlammy Zell"}, "共闘者クラミー" = {"共鬥者克拉米", "Joint Struggler: Chlammy"}, "フィール・ニルヴァレン" = {"菲爾·尼爾巴連", "Fiel Nirvalen"}, "六重術者フィール" = {"六重術者菲爾", "Hex Caster: Fiel"}, "初瀬いづな" = {"初瀨伊綱", "Izuna Hatsuse"}, "血壊個体いづな" = {"血壞個體伊綱", "Kekkai Warbeast: Izuna"}, "唯一神テト" = {"唯一神特圖", "Tet, the One True God"}, "しろたん" = {"小白", "Shiro-tan"}, "すてふたん" = {"小史蒂芙", "Steph-tan"}, "じぶたん" = {"小吉普", "Jibril-tan"}, "くらみたん" = {"小克拉米", "Chlammy-tan"}, "ふぃーたん" = {"小菲爾", "Fiel-tan"}, "いづなたん" = {"小伊綱", "Izuna-tan"}, "シスターコンプレックス" = {"妹控", "Sister Complex"}, "ブラザーコンプレックス" = {"兄控", "Brother Complex"}, "青のブローチ" = {"藍色飾針", "Blue Brooch"}, "超健全空間" = {"超健全空間", nil}, "秘密のチート" = {"秘密作弊", "Cheat of Secret"}, "刻印術式" = {"刻印術式", nil}, "ラブ・オア・ラベッド２" = {nil, "Love or Loved 2"}, "スーニアスター" = {"星杯", "Suhnia Star"}, "ストラテジー" = {"策略", "Strategy"}, "チェックメイト" = {"將死", "Checkmate"}, "希望の鍵" = {"希望之鍵", "Key of Hope"}, "空間転移" = {"空間轉移", nil}, "リバーシ" = {"反轉", "Reverse"}, "久遠第四加護" = {"久遠第四加護", "Ku-ri anse"}, -- "すにゃいぱー" = {"", ""}, "ステイルメイト" = {"僵局", "Stalemate"}, "ハッタリ" = {"吹牛", nil}, "ブラフ" = {"虛張聲勢", "Bluff"}, "ディスゲーム" = {nil, "This Game"}, "ライトオブホープ" = {"希望之光", "Light of Hope"}, "天撃" = {"天擊", nil}, "裏切りの共謀" = {"背叛的共謀", "Conspiracy of Betrayal"}, "裏切りの共闘" = {"背叛的共鬥", "Joint Struggle of Betrayal"}, "デュアル・キャスト" = {"二重術", "Duo Cast"}, "ヘキサ・キャスト" = {"六重術", "Hexa Cast"}, "ジャンプ" = {"跳躍", "Jump"}, "二段ジャンプ" = {"二段跳躍", nil}, "ディスボード" = {nil, "This Board"}, "……アッシェン、テ" = {"⋯向盟約起、誓", "… Assen-t"}, "アッシェンテですわ！" = {nil, "Assent desuwa!"}, "アッシェンテでございます" = {nil, "I do assent."}, "アッシェンテよ！" = {nil, "Assent yo!"}, "アッシェンテですよぉ～" = {nil, "Assent desuyō~"}, "アッシェンテ、です！" = {"向盟約起誓、得斯！", "Assent desu!"}, "イカサマ" = {"詐欺", "Fraud"}, "アジテーション" = {"焦慮", "Agitation"}, "絶撃" = {"絕擊", nil}, "めろめろガン" = {nil, "Meromero Gun"}, "めろボム" = {nil, "Mero Bomb"}, "対未知用戦闘アルゴリズム" = {"對未知用戰鬥算法", "Algorithm Against Unknown Battle"}, "ドーラの末裔" = {"多拉的末裔", "Descendant of Dola"}, "ニルヴァレンの血" = {"尼爾巴連之血", "Blood of Nirvalen"}, "ひまつぶし" = {"浪費時間", "Kill time"}, "獣人種の威光：巫女" = {"獸人種的威光：巫女", "Prestige of Warbeasts: Miko"}, "東部連合:全権代理者" = {"東部連合：全權代理者", "Eastern Federation: Representative"}, -- LS of 獣人種の威光：巫女 "神霊種降臨" = {"神靈種降臨", nil}, -- AS of 獣人種の威光：巫女 "月読みの光" = {"月讀之光", nil}, -- NS1 of 獣人種の威光：巫女 "血壊" = {"血壞", "Kekkai"}, -- NS2 of 獣人種の威光：巫女 "イナリ：初瀬いづな" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "キツネビジャンプ" = {":4跳躍", nil}, -- NS1 of イナリ：初瀬いづな -- -- 魔法科高中的劣等生 -- "千葉エリカ" = {"千葉艾莉卡", "Erika Chiba"}, "百家本流千葉の剣士：エリカ" = {"百家本流千葉的劍士：艾莉卡", "Swordsman of Chiba Family of the Hundred Families: Erika"}, "司波深雪" = {"司波深雪", "Miyuki Shiba"}, "魔法科高校の優等生：深雪" = {"魔法科高中的優等生：深雪", "Honor Student at Magic High School: Miyuki"}, "七草真由美" = {"七草真由美", "Mayumi Saegusa"}, "十師族七草家：真由美" = {"十師族七草家：真由美", "Saegusa Family of the Ten Master Clans: Mayuni"}, "光井ほのか" = {"光井穗香", "Honoka Mitsui"}, "光波振動魔法の血統：ほのか" = {"光波振動魔法的血統：穗香", "Bloodline of Light Wave Oscillation Magic: Honoka"}, "司波達也" = {"司波達也", "Tatsuya Shiba"}, "魔法科高校の劣等生：達也" = {"魔法科高中的劣等生：達也", "Irregular at Magic High School: Tatsuya"}, "北山雫" = {"北山雫", "Shizuku Kitayama"}, "Ａランク魔法師の血統：雫" = {"A級魔法師的血統：雫", "Bloodline of A-Rank Magicians: Shizuku"}, "柴田美月" = {"柴田美月", "Mizuki Shibata"}, "クラスメイト：美月" = {"同學：美月", "Classmate: Mizuki"}, "壬生紗耶香" = {"壬生紗耶香", "Sayaka Mibu"}, "剣道小町：紗耶香" = {"劍道小町：紗耶香", "Kendo Komachi: Sayaka"}, "一校の三巨頭：渡辺摩利" = {"一校之三巨頭：渡邊摩利", "Big Three of First High School: Mari Watanabe"}, "ピクシー" = {"琵庫希", "Pixie"}, "タイプ" = {"型", "Type"}, "ピクシー：タイプ炎" = {":4：-1:-4:-1", ":4: -4:-1 -1:"}, "ピクシー：タイプ水" = {":4：-1:-4:-1", ":4: -4:-1 -1:"}, "ピクシー：タイプ風" = {":4：-1:-4:-1", ":4: -4:-1 -1:"}, "ピクシー：タイプ光" = {":4：-1:-4:-1", ":4: -4:-1 -1:"}, "ピクシー：タイプ闇" = {":4：-1:-4:-1", ":4: -4:-1 -1:"}, "ピクシー：タイプ無" = {":4：-1:-4:-1", ":4: -4:-1 -1:"}, "剣の魔法師・千葉家" = {"劍之魔法師‧千葉家", nil}, "四葉家・次期当主候補" = {"四葉家‧次期當主候補", nil}, "エルフィン・スナイパー" = {"妖精狙擊手", "Elfin Sniper"}, "一科生・学年総合２位" = {"一科生‧學年總合2位", nil}, "トーラス・シルバー" = {"托拉斯‧西爾弗", "Taurus Silver"}, "一科生・魔法実技学年２位" = {"一科生‧魔法實技學年2位", nil}, "霊視能力者" = {"靈視能力者", nil}, "第一高校の美少女剣士" = {"第一高校的美少女劍士", nil}, "百家支流・渡辺家" = {"百家支流‧渡邊家", nil}, "意外な弱点発見！" = {"發現意外的弱點！", nil}, -- "しばしお休みください" = {"", ""}, -- AS of 司波深雪 "狙撃魔法・魔弾の射手" = {"狙擊魔法‧魔彈之射手", nil}, -- "私も協力します！" = {"", ""}, -- AS of 光井ほのか "マテリアルバースト" = {"質量爆散", "Material Burst"}, -- "朴念仁？" = {"", ""}, "水晶眼" = {"水晶眼", nil}, -- "本気で行くわ" = {"", ""}, -- AS of 壬生紗耶香 -- "覚えておこう" = {"", ""}, -- AS of 一校の三巨頭：渡辺摩利 "警棒" = {"警棒", nil}, "警棒型ＣＡＤ" = {"警棒型CAD", nil}, "ニブルヘイム" = {nil, "Niflheim"}, "コキュートス" = {nil, "Cocytus"}, -- "失礼しちゃうわ" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 七草真由美 -- "運命感じちゃった？" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 十師族七草家：真由美 -- "ご一緒していいですか！" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 光井ほのか -- "勝てましたぁ" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 光波振動魔法の血統：ほのか -- "続きをどうぞ" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 司波達也 "悪魔の右手" = {"惡魔之右手", nil}, -- NS1 of 魔法科高校の劣等生：達也 -- "そんなことない" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 北山雫 -- "中々できることじゃないよ" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of Ａランク魔法師の血統：雫 -- "お、落ち着いて！" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 柴田美月 -- "隣、いいですか？" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of クラスメイト：美月 "竹刀" = {"竹刀", nil}, -- NS1 of 壬生紗耶香 "父直伝の投剣術" = {"父親直傳的投劍術", nil}, -- NS1 of 剣道小町：紗耶香 -- "誤魔化すのも得意の様だ" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 一校の三巨頭：渡辺摩利 -- "お帰りなさいませ" = {"", ""}, -- "かしこまりました" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of ピクシー：タイプ水 -- "異常が発生しました" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of ピクシー：タイプ風 -- "マスクをお使いください" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of ピクシー：タイプ光 -- "コーヒーをご用意致します" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of ピクシー：タイプ闇 -- "強制換気を作動させます" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of ピクシー：タイプ無 -- "み・た？" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 千葉エリカ -- "私とイイ事して遊ばない？" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 百家本流千葉の剣士：エリカ "俺は番犬か？" = {"我是看門狗嗎？", nil}, "神の左手" = {"神之左手", nil}, "共振破壊魔法" = {"共振破壞魔法", nil}, "フォノン・メーザー" = {nil, "Phonon Maser"}, -- "嘘だったの！？" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 壬生紗耶香 -- "待ちなさい！" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 剣道小町：紗耶香 -- "お兄様、ご存分に" = {"", ""}, -- PS of 司波深雪 "遠隔視・マルチスコープ" = {"遠隔視", "Multi scope"}, "光波振動系魔法" = {"光波振動系魔法", "Light Wave Oscillation Magic"}, "霊子放射光過敏症" = {"靈子放射光過敏症", nil}, "第一高校・風紀委員長" = {"第一高校‧風紀委員長", "First High School: Head of Public Morals Committee"}, -- -- 天氣術師 -- "ウェザードリーズ" = {"天氣術師", "Weazardries"}, "術師" = {"術師", "Weazardry"}, "サニィ" = {"天晴", "Sunny"}, "晴術師サニィ" = {"晴1:33:", "3:, the 1:3"}, "レイニィ" = {"下雨", "Rainy"}, "雨術師レイニィ" = {"雨1:33:", "3:, the 1:3"}, "ウィンディ" = {"大風", "Windy"}, "風術師ウィンディ" = {"風1:33:", "3:, the 1:3"}, "シャイニィ" = {"暴曬", "Shiny"}, "眩術師シャイニィ" = {"昡1:33:", "3:, the 1:3"}, "クラウディ" = {"多雲", "Cloudy"}, "曇術師クラウディ" = {"曇1:33:", "3:, the 1:3"}, "スノウィ" = {"降雪", "Snowy"}, "雪術師スノウィ" = {"雪1:33:", "3:, the 1:3"}, "スピリライズ:アサルトシフト" = {":-3與-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ウィンダライズ:アサルトシフト" = {":-3與-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ライトスピリリミット:シフト" = {":33:6@rise6:10：-3:", ":3 3:6@rise 6:10: -3:"}, "ダークスピリリミット:シフト" = {":33:6@rise6:10：-3:", ":3 3:6@rise 6:10: -3:"}, "デイ・ザ" = {"是日", "Day the"}, "デイ・ザ・サニィ" = {":45:", ":4 5:"}, "デイ・ザ・レイニィ" = {":45:", ":4 5:"}, "デイ・ザ・ウィンディ" = {":45:", ":4 5:"}, "デイ・ザ・シャイニィ" = {":45:", ":4 5:"}, "デイ・ザ・クラウディ" = {":45:", ":4 5:"}, "デイ・ザ・スノウィ" = {":45:", ":4 5:"}, "サニィ：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "レイニィ：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ウィンディ：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "シャイニィ：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "クラウディ：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "スノウィ：セカンド" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ホワイトノート" = {"雪白筆記", "White Note"}, "ホワイトキャンバス" = {"雪白畫布", "White Canvas"}, "ハンズヒール9/30" = {":69/30", ":69/30"}, "パネルアップ" = {":3增加", ":3 Up"}, "パネルダウン：バック" = {":6：背面", ":6: Back"}, "パネルアップ：ウィンド" = {":6：-4:", ":6：-4:"}, "パネルアップ：ヒール" = {":6：-3:", ":6：-3:"}, "パネルダウン：フロント" = {":6：正面", ":6: Front"}, -- -- 魔術師 -- "マーリン" = {"梅林", "Merlin"}, "魔術師マーリン" = {"魔術師3:", "3:, the Magician"}, "マッドネス" = {"瘋狂", "Madness"}, "ブリージア" = {"微風之境", "Breezia"}, "ブリージア：セカンド" = {":5: 6:", ":5: 6:"}, "パネルバリア：ウィンド" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, -- -- 雷帝龍 -- "イヴァン" = {"伊凡", "Ivan"}, "雷帝竜イヴァン" = {"雷帝龍3:", "3:, the Grozny Dragon"}, "ドラゴライズ:ライフシフト" = {":-3與-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "グローズヌイ" = {"格羅茲尼", "Grozny"}, "マルファ" = {"瑪法", "Marfa"}, "アンナ" = {"安娜", "Anna"}, "マリヤ" = {"瑪利亞", "Maria"}, "アナスタシヤ" = {"安娜斯塔西婭", "Anastasia"}, -- -- 保護區 -- "ファルス" = {"虛偽", "False"}, "リスキー" = {"危險", "Risky"}, "ウォール" = {"牆壁", "Wall"}, "フェルノ" = {"業火", "Ferno"}, "偽炎竜フェルノ" = {"偽炎龍3:", "3:, the False Fire Dragon"}, "ドラゴフレイム" = {":3@shortrise之3:", ":3@shortrise 3:"}, "ファルス・フレイム" = {":4之5:@elem", ":4 5:@elem"}, "リスキー・フレイム" = {":4之5:@elem", ":4 5:@elem"}, "フレイムウォール" = {":-4@elem之-4:", ":-4@elem -4:"}, "シュトロム" = {"漩渦", "Strom"}, "偽水竜シュトロム" = {"偽水龍3:", "3:, the False Aqua Dragon"}, "ドラゴウェーブ" = {":3@shortrise之3:", ":3@shortrise 3:"}, "ファルス・アクア" = {":4之5:", ":4 5:"}, "リスキー・アクア" = {":4之5:", ":4 5:"}, "アクアウォール" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "クロン" = {"颶風", "Clone"}, "偽風精クロン" = {"偽風精3:", "3:, the False Wind Spirit"}, "スピリウィンド" = {":3@rise之3:", ":3@rise 3:"}, "ファルス・ウィンド" = {":4之5:", ":4 5:"}, "リスキー・ウィンド" = {":4之5:", ":4 5:"}, "ウィンドウォール" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "トニング" = {"雷電", "Tning"}, "偽光精トニング" = {"偽光精3:", "3:, the False Light Spirit"}, "スピリライト" = {":3@rise之3:", ":3@rise 3:"}, "ファルス・ライト" = {":4之5:", ":4 5:"}, "リスキー・ライト" = {":4之5:", ":4 5:"}, "ライトウォール" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "クホール" = {"黑洞", "Khole"}, "偽闇魔クホール" = {"偽闇魔3:", "3:, the False Dark Demon"}, "デモンダーク" = {":3之3:", ":3 3:"}, -- AS of 偽闇魔クホール "ファルス・ダーク" = {":4之5:", ":4 5:"}, -- NS1 of クホール "リスキー・ダーク" = {":4之5:", ":4 5:"}, -- NS1 of 偽闇魔クホール "ダークウォール" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, -- NS2 of 偽闇魔クホール "ダスト" = {"星塵", "Dust"}, "偽無魔ダスト" = {"偽無魔3:", "3:, the False None Demon"}, "デモンノーン" = {":3之3:", ":3 3:"}, -- AS of 偽無魔ダスト "ファルス・ノーン" = {":4之5:", ":4 5:"}, -- NS1 of ダスト "リスキー・ノーン" = {":4之5:", ":4 5:"}, -- NS1 of 偽無魔ダスト "ノーンウォール" = {":-4之-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, -- NS2 of 偽無魔ダスト -- -- 黑色子彈 -- "天童木更" = {"天童木更", "Kisara Tendō"}, "天童家の剣鬼：木更" = {"天童家的劍鬼：木更", "Ken'oni of the Tendō family: Kisara"}, "千寿夏世" = {"千壽夏世", "Kayo Senju"}, "イルカの因子：夏世" = {"海豚的因子：夏世", "Model Dolphin: Kayo"}, "藍原延珠" = {"藍原延珠", "Enju Aihara"}, "ウサギの因子：延珠" = {"兔的因子：延珠", "Model Rabbit: Enju"}, "ティナ・スプラウト" = {"蒂娜·斯普萊特", "Tina Sprout"}, "フクロウの因子：ティナ" = {"貓頭鷹的因子：蒂娜", "Model Owl: Tina"}, "聖天子" = {"聖天子", "Seitenshi"}, "統治者：聖天子" = {"統治者：-3:", "Ruler: -3:"}, "片桐弓月" = {"片桐弓月", "Yuzuki Katagiri"}, "クモの因子：弓月" = {"蜘蛛的因子：弓月", "Model Spider: Yuzuki"}, "布施翠" = {"布施翠", "Midori Fuse"}, "ネコの因子：翠" = {"貓的因子：翠", "Model Cat: Midori"}, "里見蓮太郎" = {"里見蓮太郎", "Rentarō Satomi"}, "機械化兵士" = {"機械化士兵", "Mechanical Soldier"}, "機械化兵士：蓮太郎" = {":5：蓮太郎", ":5: Rentarō"}, "機械化兵士：蛭子影胤" = {":5：蛭子影胤", ":5: Kagetane Hiruko"}, "カマキリの因子：蛭子小比奈" = {"螳螂的因子：蛭子小比奈", "Model Mantis: Kohina Hiruko"}, "ガストレア" = {"原腸動物", "Gastrea"}, "ガストレア：炎" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ガストレア：水" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ガストレア：風" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ガストレア：光" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ガストレア：闇" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "ガストレア：無" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "天童民間警備会社・社長" = {"天童民間警備公司·社長", "President of Tendō Civil Security"}, -- LS of 天童木更 "モデル・ドルフィン" = {"海豚型", "Model Dolphin"}, -- LS of 千寿夏世 "モデル・ラビット" = {"兔型", "Model Rabbit"}, -- LS of 藍原延珠 "モデル・オウル" = {"貓頭鷹型", "Model Owl"}, -- LS of ティナ・スプラウト "東京エリア・三代目統治者" = {"東京地區·第三代統治者", "Third ruler of Tokyo Area"}, -- LS of 聖天子 "モデル・スパイダー" = {"蜘蛛型", "Model Spider"}, -- LS of 片桐弓月 "モデル・キャット" = {"貓型", "Model Cat"}, -- LS of 布施翠 "天童式戦闘術・初段" = {"天童式戰鬥術·初段", "Tendō Combat Style: Beginner"}, -- LS of 里見蓮太郎 "凍結中ＩＰ序列１３４位" = {"凍結中IP序列134位", "Revoked IP Rank 134"}, -- LS of 機械化兵士：蛭子影胤 "モデル・マンティス" = {"螳螂型", "Model Mantis"}, -- LS of カマキリの因子：蛭子小比奈 "天童式抜刀術・零の型" = {"天童式拔刀術·零之型", "Tendō Sword Drawing Style: Zeroth Style"}, -- AS of 天童木更 -- "おなかすきました" = {"", ""}, -- AS of 千寿夏世 -- "れんたろうのあほー" = {"", ""}, -- AS of 藍原延珠 -- "責任、とって貰います" = {"", ""}, -- AS of ティナ・スプラウト "統治者特権" = {"統治者特權", nil}, -- AS of 聖天子 "蜘蛛の糸" = {"蜘蛛絲", "Spider silk"}, -- AS of 片桐弓月 -- "な、何するんですか！" = {"", ""}, -- AS of 布施翠 -- "上下花迷子バースト！" = {"", ""}, -- AS of 里見蓮太郎 "マキシマム・ペイン" = {"最強之痛", "Maximum Pain"}, -- AS of 機械化兵士：蛭子影胤 -- "パパ、斬っていい？" = {"", ""}, -- AS of カマキリの因子：蛭子小比奈 "抜刀術" = {"拔刀術", "Sword Drawing Style"}, -- NS1 of 天童木更 "殺人刀・雪影" = {"殺人刀·雪影", "Killing Blade: Snow Shadow"}, -- NS1 of 天童家の剣鬼：木更 -- "手が震えました" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 千寿夏世 -- "誰かが食い止めないと" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of イルカの因子：夏世 "ハイキック" = {"高踢", "High Kick"}, -- NS1 of 藍原延珠 "バラニウム製シューズ" = {"錵製靴子", "Varanium Shoes"}, -- NS1 of ウサギの因子：延珠 -- "また会えますか？" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of ティナ・スプラウト "狙撃ライフル" = {"狙擊步槍", "Sniping Rifle"}, -- NS1 of フクロウの因子：ティナ -- "他言無用です" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 聖天子 -- "それは言い過ぎです" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 統治者：聖天子 -- "アンタが決めて！" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 片桐弓月 -- "怪我しても知らないわよ！" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of クモの因子：弓月 "猫の爪" = {"貓爪", "Cat's Claws"}, -- NS1 of 布施翠 -- "遅くなるかもしれません" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of ネコの因子：翠 "ＸＤ拳銃" = {"XD手槍", "Springfield XD"}, -- NS1 of 里見蓮太郎 "天童式戦闘術・焔火扇" = {"天童式戰鬥術·焰火扇", "Tendō Combat Style: Blazing Fire Fan"}, -- NS1 of 機械化兵士：蓮太郎 -- "素晴らしきかな人生！" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 機械化兵士：蛭子影胤 "バラニウム製小太刀" = {"錵製小太刀", "Varanium Swords"}, -- NS1 of カマキリの因子：蛭子小比奈 "噛み付き" = {"嚙咬", "Biting"}, "噛み付き：炎" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "噛み付き：水" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "噛み付き：風" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "噛み付き：光" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "噛み付き：闇" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "噛み付き：無" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, -- "おばか、なんだから" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 天童木更 -- "二撃目は音速を超えるわ" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 天童家の剣鬼：木更 -- "嬉しいくせに！" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 藍原延珠 -- "貴方のハートに天誅天誅♪" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of ウサギの因子：延珠 -- "そこまでです" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 聖天子 -- "未来を貴方へ託します" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 統治者：聖天子 -- "……迷った" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 里見蓮太郎 -- "お前には俺がいる！" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 機械化兵士：蓮太郎 -- "会いたいな♪斬りたいな♪" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of カマキリの因子：蛭子小比奈 "ＩＰ序列１５８４位" = {"IP序列1584位", "IP Rank 1584"}, -- PS of 千寿夏世 "単独ＩＰ序列９８位" = {"單獨IP序列98位", "Independent IP Rank 98"}, -- PS of ティナ・スプラウト "ＩＰ序列１８５０位" = {"IP序列1850位", "IP Rank 1850"}, -- PS of 片桐弓月 "ＩＰ序列９７０位" = {"IP序列970位", "IP Rank 970"}, -- PS of 布施翠 -- -- 狂騷獸 -- "タマ" = {"小玉", "Tama"}, "狂騒獣タマ" = {"狂騷獸3:", "3:, the Questing Beast"}, "ディフュージョン" = {"擴散", "Diffusion"}, "ロア" = {"咆哮", "Roar"}, "ロア・スクリーム" = {"咆哮·尖叫", "Roar Scream"}, -- "メウ" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of タマ -- "メアウ" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 狂騒獣タマ -- -- 花見 -- "サクヤ" = {"咲耶", "Sakuya"}, "桜花神サクヤ" = {"櫻花神3:", "3:, the Goddess of Sakura"}, "ハナミポックル" = {"花見-4:", "Hanami--4:"}, "ハナミポックルン" = {"花見-5:", "Hanami--5:"}, "ソツギョウポックル" = {"畢業-4:", "Sotsugyō--4:"}, "ソツギョウポックルン" = {"畢業-5:", "Sotsugyō--5:"}, "ニュウガクポックル" = {"入學-4:", "Nyūgaku--4:"}, "ニュウガクポックルン" = {"入學-5:", "Nyūgaku--5:"}, "サクラフブキ" = {"櫻吹雪", "Sakura Fubuki"}, -- AS of 桜花神サクヤ "ハルノヒザシ" = {"春之陽光", "Haru no Hizashi"}, -- NS1 of サクヤ "アタタカナヒザシ" = {"和暖陽光", "Atataka na Hizashi"}, -- NS1 of 桜花神サクヤ "オウカランマン" = {"櫻花爛漫", "Ōka Ranman"}, -- NS2 of サクヤ "オウカリョウラン" = {"櫻花繚亂", "Ōka Ryōran"}, -- NS2 of 桜花神サクヤ "アンコール" = {"安可", "Encore"}, "花見の唄" = {"花見之歌", "Song of Hanami"}, -- NS2 of ハナミポックル "花見の唄・アンコール" = {":4·5:", ":4: 5:"}, -- NS2 of ハナミポックルン "卒業の唄" = {"畢業之歌", "Song of Graduation"}, -- NS2 of ソツギョウポックル "卒業の唄・アンコール" = {":4·5:", ":4: 5:"}, -- NS2 of ソツギョウポックルン "入学の唄" = {"入學之歌", "Song of Matriculation"}, -- NS2 of ニュウガクポックル "入学の唄・アンコール" = {":4·5:", ":4: 5:"}, -- NS2 of ニュウガクポックルン -- -- 聖門學園 -- "【聖学】" = {"【聖學】", "School-Life"}, "【聖学】ヴィヴィアン" = {":44:", ":4 4:"}, "【聖学】カナン" = {":44:", ":4 4:"}, "【聖学】オリエンス" = {":44:", ":4 4:"}, "【聖学】オズ" = {":44:", ":4 4:"}, "【聖学】ドロシー" = {":44:", ":4 4:"}, "【聖学】ヘンペル" = {":44:", ":4 4:"}, "【聖学】ヴァルプルギス" = {":44:", ":4 4:"}, "【聖学】ネクロス" = {":44:", ":4 4:"}, "【聖学】アカネ" = {":44:", ":4 4:"}, "【聖学】アオト" = {":44:", ":4 4:"}, "【聖学】ギンジ" = {":44:", ":4 4:"}, "【聖学】イヴ" = {":44:", ":4 4:"}, "【聖学】アーサー" = {":44:", ":4 4:"}, "【聖学】ジャック" = {":44:", ":4 4:"}, "みんな大好き生徒会長" = {"大家最喜歡的學生會長", nil}, -- LS of 【聖学】ヴィヴィアン "寡黙なバスケ部エース" = {"沉默寡言的籃球部王牌", nil}, -- LS of 【聖学】カナン "笑顔満開裏番長" = {"笑容滿面的裏番長", nil}, -- LS of 【聖学】オリエンス "不登校留年３年目" = {"缺席留級第3年", nil}, -- LS of 【聖学】オズ "お嬢様は陸上部員" = {"千金小姐是田徑隊員", nil}, -- LS of 【聖学】ドロシー "保健室の妖精" = {"保健室的妖精", nil}, -- LS of 【聖学】ヘンペル "みんなの妹は中等生" = {"大家的妹妹是國中生", nil}, -- LS of 【聖学】ヴァルプルギス "保健室の悪魔" = {"保健室的惡魔", nil}, -- LS of 【聖学】ネクロス "燃える炎の野球部員" = {"燃起火焰的棒球隊員", nil}, -- LS of 【聖学】アカネ "心優しき副会長" = {"溫柔的副會長", nil}, -- LS of 【聖学】アオト "謎の転校生" = {"謎之轉校生", nil}, -- LS of 【聖学】ギンジ "乱れすぎ風紀委員" = {"擾亂秩序的風紀委員", nil}, -- LS of 【聖学】イヴ "完全無欠の風紀委員" = {"完美無睱的風紀委員", nil}, -- LS of 【聖学】アーサー "お花大好き用務員" = {"愛花的校工", nil}, -- LS of 【聖学】ジャック "リラウンズ:ガード" = {":11:", ":1-1:"}, -- AS of 【聖学】ヴィヴィアン "リカーズ・サイン" = {":11:", ":1-1:"}, -- AS of 【聖学】カナン -- "よしよしっ！" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 【聖学】ヴィヴィアン -- "決まったわ" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 【聖学】カナン "おりえんすぱんち" = {"歐利恩斯之拳♥", "Oriens Punch"}, -- NS1 of 【聖学】オリエンス -- "嫌ですから" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 【聖学】オズ "次は負けないっ！" = {"下一次不會輸的！", nil}, -- NS1 of 【聖学】ドロシー -- "帰ってくれ" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 【聖学】ヘンペル -- "むぅ" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 【聖学】ヴァルプルギス "手術が必要ね" = {"手術是必須的", nil}, -- NS1 of 【聖学】ネクロス -- "ド真ん中っ！" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 【聖学】アカネ "校則違反だ" = {"違反校規了", nil}, -- NS1 of 【聖学】アオト "喧嘩上等" = {"喧嘩上等", nil}, -- NS1 of 【聖学】ギンジ -- "どこ見てるの？" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 【聖学】イヴ "えくすかりばー" = {"王者之劍★", "Excalibur"}, -- NS1 of 【聖学】アーサー "花が咲いたぞ！" = {"開花吧！", nil}, -- NS1 of 【聖学】ジャック -- "めっ、だよ？" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 【聖学】ヴィヴィアン "おりえんすきっく" = {"歐利恩斯之踢♥", "Oriens Kick"}, -- NS2 of 【聖学】オリエンス -- "絶対行きませんから" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 【聖学】オズ -- "汗を流しましょ" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 【聖学】ドロシー -- "一人になりたいんだ" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 【聖学】ヘンペル -- "とりあえず手術しましょ" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 【聖学】ネクロス "９回裏サヨナラホームラン" = {"第9局下半本壘打", nil}, -- NS2 of 【聖学】アカネ "夕暮れの教室" = {"黃昏的教室", nil}, -- NS2 of 【聖学】アオト "校舎裏の大乱闘" = {"校舍內的大亂鬥", nil}, -- NS2 of 【聖学】ギンジ "金銀の双璧" = {"金銀的雙壁", nil}, -- NS2 of 【聖学】イヴ "俺がルールだ" = {"我就是規矩", nil}, -- NS2 of 【聖学】アーサー "コートの支配者" = {"籃球場的支配者", nil}, -- PS of 【聖学】カナン -- "どこにいるの？" = {"", ""}, -- PS of 【聖学】ヴァルプルギス "花壇は土足厳禁だコラ！" = {"不准踐踏花壇啊混蛋！", nil}, -- PS of 【聖学】ジャック -- -- 畫伯 -- "画伯" = {"畫伯", "Artist"}, "レオナルド" = {"李安納度", "Leonardo"}, "炎画伯レオナルド" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "マルク" = {"馬克", "Marc"}, "水画伯マルク" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "フィンセント" = {"文森", "Vincent"}, "風画伯フィンセント" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "クロード" = {"克洛德", "Claude"}, "光画伯クロード" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "サルバドール" = {"薩爾瓦多", "Salvador"}, "闇画伯サルバドール" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "パブロ" = {"巴勃羅", "Pablo"}, "無画伯パブロ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ゴッドスピリライズ:ライフシフト" = {":3@shortrise3:", ":3@shortrise 3:"}, -- LS of 炎画伯レオナルド "ゴッドデモライズ:ライフシフト" = {":3@shortrise3:-7：-6:-3與-3:", ":3@shortrise 3:-7: -6:-3 -3:"}, -- LS of 水画伯マルク "ウィンドゴッドライズ:アサルトシフト" = {":44:", ":4 4:"}, -- LS of 風画伯フィンセント "ゴッドデモライズ:アサルトシフト" = {":3@shortrise3:-8：-7:-3與-3:", ":3@shortrise 3:-8: -7:-3 -3:"}, -- LS of 無画伯パブロ "サライ・メルツィ" = {"沙萊·梅爾茲", "Salaì Melzi"}, -- AS of レオナルド "レ・ニンフェア" = {"睡蓮", "Les Nymphéas"}, -- AS of クロード "パピエ・コレ" = {"剪貼畫", "Papier collé"}, -- AS of パブロ "ヴェロッキオ" = {"委羅基奧", "Verrocchio"}, -- NS1 of レオナルド "ヴェロッキオ：ドゥーエ" = {":6：貳式", ":6: Due"}, -- NS1 of 炎画伯レオナルド "ベラ" = {"貝拉", "Bella"}, -- NS1 of マルク "ベラ：ドゥ" = {":2：貳式", ":2: Deux"}, -- NS1 of 水画伯マルク "アルル" = {"亞爾", "Arles"}, -- NS1 of フィンセント "アルル：ドゥ" = {":3：貳式", ":3: Deux"}, -- NS1 of 風画伯フィンセント "ルァーブル" = {"勒阿弗爾", "Le Havre"}, -- NS1 of クロード "ルァーブル：ドゥ" = {":5：貳式", ":5: Deux"}, -- NS1 of 光画伯クロード "ガラ" = {"加拉", "Gala"}, -- NS1 of サルバドール "ドス：ガラ" = {"-2:：貳式", "Dos: -2:"}, -- NS1 of 闇画伯サルバドール "パロマ" = {"帕洛瑪", "Paloma"}, -- NS1 of パブロ "ドス：パロマ" = {"-3:：貳式", "Dos: -3:"}, -- NS1 of 無画伯パブロ "アート" = {"藝術", "Art"}, "グラフティ" = {"塗鴉", "Graffiti"}, "フレイム・アート" = {":4@elem之5:", ":4@elem 5:"}, -- NS2 of レオナルド "フレイム・グラフティ" = {":4@elem之5:", ":4@elem 5:"}, -- NS2 of 炎画伯レオナルド "ウィンド・アート" = {":4之5:", ":4 5:"}, -- NS2 of フィンセント "ウィンド・グラフティ" = {":4之5:", ":4 5:"}, -- NS2 of 風画伯フィンセント "ダーク・アート" = {":3之4:", ":3 4:"}, -- NS2 of サルバドール "ダーク・グラフティ" = {":3之4:", ":3 4:"}, -- NS2 of 闇画伯サルバドール "レートアップ：04" = {"倍率上昇：04", "Rate Up: 04"}, -- PS of マルク "パネルダウン：ファイアダーク" = {":6：7:1111:", ":6: 7:11 11:"}, -- PS of クロード "パネルバリア：ノーン" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, -- PS of パブロ -- -- 偽戀 -- "桐崎千棘" = {"桐崎千棘", "Chitoge Kirisaki"}, "恋する乙女：桐崎千棘" = {"戀愛的少女：-4:", "Girl of Love: -4:"}, "小野寺小咲" = {"小野寺小咲", "Kosaki Onodera"}, "一途な乙女：小野寺小咲" = {"單戀的少女：-5:", "Girl of One-sided Love: -5:"}, "鶫誠士郎" = {"鶇誠士郎", "Seishiro Tsugumi"}, "黒虎の乙女：鶫誠士郎" = {"黑虎的少女：-4:", "Black Tiger: -4:"}, "橘万里花" = {"橘萬里花", "Marika Tachibana"}, "許嫁の乙女：橘万里花" = {"婚約者少女：-4:", "Fiancée: -4:"}, "宮本るり" = {"宮本琉璃", "Ruri Miyamoto"}, "策士の乙女：宮本るり" = {"策士的少女：-4:", "Tactician: -4:"}, "小野寺春" = {"小野寺春", "Haru Onodera"}, "秘めたる乙女：小野寺春" = {"隱秘的少女：-4:", "Hidden Girl: -4:"}, "桐崎千棘：ヒカリ" = {":4：-3:", ":4: -3:"}, "小野寺小咲：ミドリ" = {":5：-3:", ":5: -3:"}, "約束の錠：一条楽" = {"約束之錠：一條樂", "Locket of Promise: Raku Ichijo"}, "白牙の乙女：ポーラ" = {"白牙的少女：寶拉", "White Fang: Paula"}, "カルネアデス：桐崎千棘" = {":6：-4:", ":6: -4:"}, "千棘ぼん" = {"千棘-2:", "Chitoge--2:"}, "小咲ぼん" = {"小咲-2:", "Kosaki--2:"}, "誠士郎ぼん" = {"誠士郎-2:", "Seishiro--2:"}, "万里花ぼん" = {"萬里花-2:", "Marika--2:"}, "るりぼん" = {"琉璃-2:", "Ruri--2:"}, "春ぼん" = {"春-2:", "Haru--2:"}, "ザクシャ・イン・ラブ" = {nil, "Zyjacya in Love"}, -- LS of 桐崎千棘 "凡矢理七英雄" = {"凡矢理七英雄", nil}, -- LS of 小野寺小咲 "ブラックタイガー" = {"黑虎", "Black Tiger"}, -- LS of 鶫誠士郎 "警視総監の一人娘" = {"警視總監的獨女", "Only Daughter of the Police Chief"}, -- LS of 橘万里花 "凡矢理高校のマーメイド" = {"凡矢理高中的美人魚", nil}, -- LS of 宮本るり "和菓子屋の娘" = {"和菓子屋的女孩", nil}, -- LS of 小野寺春 "チトゲライズ：シフト" = {"千棘3:6：-3:", "Chitoge 3:6: -3:"}, -- LS of 桐崎千棘：ヒカリ "コサキライズ：シフト" = {"小咲3:6：-3:", "Kosaki 3:6: -3:"}, -- LS of 小野寺小咲：ミドリ "集英組の一人息子" = {"集英組的獨子", nil}, -- LS of 約束の錠：一条楽 "ホワイトファング" = {"白牙", "White Fang"}, -- LS of 白牙の乙女：ポーラ -- "誰がゴリラだアァー！" = {"", ""}, -- AS of 桐崎千棘 -- "もう解決しちゃった" = {"", ""}, -- AS of 小野寺小咲 -- "私は今何を考えて！？" = {"", ""}, -- AS of 鶫誠士郎 -- "ばり頑張るけん！" = {"", ""}, -- AS of 橘万里花 -- "ははぁん？" = {"", ""}, -- AS of 宮本るり -- "初日っからピンチです" = {"", ""}, -- AS of 小野寺春 "ニセコイ" = {"偽戀", "Nisekoi"}, "ニセコイ・レイ" = {":4·5:@hikari", ":4 5:@hikari"}, -- AS of 桐崎千棘：ヒカリ "ニセコイ・アクセル" = {":4·5:", ":4 5:"}, -- AS of 小野寺小咲：ミドリ -- "こんのゲス野郎があ！" = {"", ""}, -- AS of 約束の錠：一条楽 -- "覚える気無いから" = {"", ""}, -- AS of 白牙の乙女：ポーラ -- "バカ、もやし！" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 桐崎千棘 -- "どっせぇえーい！" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 恋する乙女：桐崎千棘 -- "それを言わないで！" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 小野寺小咲 -- "よろしくお願いひま、あっ" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 一途な乙女：小野寺小咲 -- "お嬢、大丈夫ですか？" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 鶫誠士郎 -- "やぁ覚悟は出来ているか？" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 黒虎の乙女：鶫誠士郎 -- "愛とは貫くものですわ" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 橘万里花 -- "まぁ、反吐が出そうですわ" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 許嫁の乙女：橘万里花 -- "根性見せなよ" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 宮本るり -- "冗談でも怒るわよ" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 策士の乙女：宮本るり -- "見ました？" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 小野寺春 -- "よく分かんないけどダメ？" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 秘めたる乙女：小野寺春 "リュミエール：チトゲ" = {":6：千棘", ":6: Chitoge"}, -- NS1 of 桐崎千棘：ヒカリ "コサキ：フォンシェン" = {"-6:：小咲", "Kosaki: -6:"}, -- NS1 of 小野寺小咲：ミドリ -- "お～い、飯出来たぞ～" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 約束の錠：一条楽 -- "うでがなるわ～！" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 白牙の乙女：ポーラ -- "ピソ・オプタルモス" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of カルネアデス：桐崎千棘 -- "膝蹴りだぼーん" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 千棘ぼん -- "手作り料理だぼーん" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 小咲ぼん -- "目標射撃だぼーん" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 誠士郎ぼん -- "あの人へ突撃だぼーん" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 万里花ぼん -- "罵詈雑言だぼーん" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of るりぼん -- "ビンタだぼーん" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 春ぼん -- "またやっちまった～い！" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 桐崎千棘 -- "す、好きです…大好き…！" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 恋する乙女：桐崎千棘 -- "すごくかっこよかった" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 小野寺小咲 -- "振り向かせて見せるからっ" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 一途な乙女：小野寺小咲 -- "誓ってやましい事は無い！" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 約束の錠：一条楽 -- "にゃにすんじゃ、クラー！" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 白牙の乙女：ポーラ -- "全部忘れてくれ！" = {"", ""}, -- PS of 鶫誠士郎 -- "次は真ん中を頂きますね" = {"", ""}, -- PS of 橘万里花 -- "別に……笑ったりしないわ" = {"", ""}, -- PS of 宮本るり -- "先輩のバカバカバカバカ！" = {"", ""}, -- PS of 小野寺春 "ホーリィ・キリサキ" = {":4·桐崎", ":4 Kirisaki"}, -- PS of 桐崎千棘：ヒカリ "エアリアル・オノデラ" = {":5·小野寺", ":5 Onodera"}, -- PS of 小野寺小咲：ミドリ "橘万里花：ユカリ" = {":4：-3:", ":4: -3:"}, "マリーライズ:シフト" = {"萬里3:6：-3:", "Mari 3:6: -3:"}, -- LS of 橘万里花：ユカリ "ニセコイ・サーカス" = {":4·5:", ":4 5:"}, -- AS of 橘万里花：ユカリ "アビス：マリカ" = {":3：萬里花", ":3: Marika"}, -- NS1 of 橘万里花：ユカリ "タチバナスラッシュ" = {"橘-5:", "Tachibana -5:"}, -- NS2 of 橘万里花：ユカリ "マジカルパティシエ小咲" = {":-2小咲", ":-2 Kosaki"}, "マジカルゴリラ千棘" = {":-2千棘", ":-2 Chitoge"}, "マジカルポリス万里花" = {":-3萬里花", ":-3 Marika"}, "マジカルパティシエ" = {"魔法菓子職人", "Magical Pâtissier"}, -- LS of マジカルパティシエ小咲 "マジカルゴリラ" = {"魔法大猩猩", "Magical Gorilla"}, -- LS of マジカルゴリラ千棘 "マジカルポリス" = {"魔法警察", "Magical Police"}, -- LS of マジカルポリス万里花 -- "うんっ綺麗にできた♪" = {"", ""}, -- AS of マジカルパティシエ小咲 -- "誰がゴリラ女だーッ！" = {"", ""}, -- AS of マジカルゴリラ千棘 -- "片腹痛いですわね" = {"", ""}, -- AS of マジカルポリス万里花 -- "ホイップバスター" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of マジカルパティシエ小咲 -- "だったら物理で押し通す！" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of マジカルゴリラ千棘 -- "取り締まらせて頂きますわ" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of マジカルポリス万里花 -- "洗脳解除イチゴ大福～！" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of マジカルパティシエ小咲 -- "魔力？なにそれおいしいの？" = {"", ""}, -- PS of マジカルゴリラ千棘 -- "しばしごゆっくりあそばせ" = {"", ""}, -- PS of マジカルポリス万里花 -- -- 執事龍 -- "ティルソン" = {"提爾森", "Tilson"}, "執事竜ティルソン" = {"執事龍3:", "3:, the Butler Dragon"}, "ルクス・テネブリス" = {"黑暗中的光明", "Lux E Tenebris"}, -- AS of ティルソン "トワイニングス" = {"敦寧", "Twinings"}, -- NS1 of ティルソン "コンプトワイニングス" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, -- NS1 of 執事竜ティルソン "ザ・シークレット" = {"祕密", "The Secret"}, -- PS of ティルソン -- -- 闇愛精 -- "モルガン" = {"摩根", "Morgan"}, "闇愛精モルガン" = {"闇愛精3:", "3:, the Dark Love Spirit"}, "ダークスピリライズ:アサルトシフト" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, -- LS of モルガン "フォーリング" = {"墮落", "Falling"}, -- AS of モルガン "ラヴァーズ" = {"戀人們", "Lovers"}, -- NS1 of モルガン "ラヴァーズ・ラヴァー" = {"", ":5 Lover"}, -- NS1 of 闇愛精モルガン "ハーツ" = {"心臟", "Hearts"}, -- NS2 of モルガン "ハーツ・ペイン" = {"心痛", ":3 Pain"}, -- NS2 of 闇愛精モルガン -- -- 槍彈／彈丸 -- "希望ヶ峰学園" = {"希望峰學園", "Hope's Peak Academy"}, "苗木誠" = {"苗木誠", "Makoto Naegi"}, "幸運：苗木誠" = {"幸運：3:", "Lucky: 3:"}, "十神白夜" = {"十神白夜", "Byakuya Togami"}, "御曹司：十神白夜" = {"貴公子：4:", "Affluent Progeny: 4:"}, "舞園さやか" = {"舞園沙也加", "Sayaka Maizono"}, "アイドル：舞園さやか" = {"偶像：5:", "Pop Sensation: 5:"}, "霧切響子" = {"霧切響子", "Kyoko Kirigiri"}, "？？？：霧切響子" = {"？？？：4:", "???: 4:"}, "腐川冬子" = {"腐川冬子", "Toko Fukawa"}, "殺人鬼：ジェノサイダー翔" = {"殺人鬼：滅族者翔", "Murderous Fiend: Genocide Jill"}, "大神さくら" = {"大神櫻", "Sakura Ogami"}, "格闘家：大神さくら" = {"格鬥家：4:", "Martial Artist: 4:"}, "セレスティア" = {"瑟雷絲蒂亞", "Celestia"}, "ギャンブラー：セレス" = {"賭徒：瑟雷絲", "Gambler: Celes"}, "不二咲千尋" = {"不二咲千尋", "Chihiro Fujisaki"}, "プログラマー：不二咲千尋" = {"電腦程式員：-5:", "Programmer: -5:"}, "江ノ島盾子" = {"江之島盾子", "Junko Enoshima"}, "モノクマ" = {"黑白熊", "Monokuma"}, "ボーム：モノクマ" = {":3：4:", ":3: 4:"}, "おしおき" = {"處罰", "Punishment"}, "炎のおしおき：モノクマ" = {":1之2:6：-4:", "2:6 of :1: -4:"}, "水のおしおき：モノクマ" = {":1之2:6：-4:", "2:6 of :1: -4:"}, "風のおしおき：モノクマ" = {":1之2:6：-4:", "2:6 of :1: -4:"}, "光のおしおき：モノクマ" = {":1之2:6：-4:", "2:6 of :1: -4:"}, "闇のおしおき：モノクマ" = {":1之2:6：-4:", "2:6 of :1: -4:"}, "無のおしおき：モノクマ" = {":1之2:6：-4:", "2:6 of :1: -4:"}, "超高校級の" = {"超高校級的", "Ultimate"}, "超高校級の幸運" = {":5幸運", ":5 Lucky"}, -- LS of 苗木誠 "超高校級の御曹司" = {":5御曹司", ":5 Affluent Progeny"}, -- LS of 十神白夜 "超高校級のアイドル" = {":5偶像", ":5 Pop Sensation"}, -- LS of 舞園さやか "超高校級の？？？" = {":5？？？", ":5 ???"}, -- LS of 霧切響子 "超高校級の文学少女" = {":5文學少女", ":5 Writing Prodigy"}, -- LS of 腐川冬子 "超高校級の殺人鬼" = {":5殺人鬼", ":5 Murderous Fiend"}, -- LS of 殺人鬼：ジェノサイダー翔 "超高校級の格闘家" = {":5格鬥家", ":5 Martial Artist"}, -- LS of 大神さくら "超高校級のギャンブラー" = {":5賭徒", ":5 Gambler"}, -- LS of セレスティア "超高校級のプログラマー" = {":5電腦程式員", ":5 Programmer"}, -- LS of 不二咲千尋 "超高校級の絶望" = {":5絕望", ":5 Despair"}, -- LS of 江ノ島盾子 -- "これで証明するよ！" = {"", ""}, -- AS of 苗木誠 -- "十神の名にかけて！" = {"", ""}, -- AS of 十神白夜 -- "エスパーですから" = {"", ""}, -- AS of 舞園さやか -- "なんでもないわ…" = {"", ""}, -- AS of 霧切響子 "トリガーハッピー" = {nil, "Trigger Happy"}, -- AS of 腐川冬子 -- "我は女だが……？" = {"", ""}, -- AS of 大神さくら "レイズ" = {nil, "Raise"}, -- AS of セレスティア "チートコード" = {nil, "Cheat Code"}, -- AS of 不二咲千尋 -- "絶望的に幸せだわ！" = {"", ""}, -- AS of 江ノ島盾子 -- "希望を失っちゃダメだ！" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 苗木誠 -- "絶望なんかしない！" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 幸運：苗木誠 -- "俺は一人で行くぞ" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 十神白夜 -- "目障りだ、下がれ" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 御曹司：十神白夜 -- "流石にそれ位解ります" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 舞園さやか -- "私は助手になっちゃお！" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of アイドル：舞園さやか -- "私はむしろ楽しみよ" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 霧切響子 -- "ここまで言えば分かるわね" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of ？？？：霧切響子 -- "グッと来るわね……" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 腐川冬子 -- "ラジャーよっ！ダーリン！" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 殺人鬼：ジェノサイダー翔 -- "我は決めたのだ" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 大神さくら -- "人の命は金で買えぬ！" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 格闘家：大神さくら -- "それではごきげんよう" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of セレスティア -- "このブタがぁぁっ！" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of ギャンブラー：セレス -- "ご、ごめんなさい" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 不二咲千尋 -- "そんなのダメだよ！" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of プログラマー：不二咲千尋 -- "江ノ島盾子ちゃんでーす！" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 江ノ島盾子 "ドントシンクだ！" = {nil, "Don't think!"}, -- NS1 of 炎のおしおき：モノクマ "フィールだ！" = {nil, "Feel!"}, -- NS1 of 水のおしおき：モノクマ "レッツエンジョイだ！" = {nil, "Let's enjoy!"}, -- NS1 of 風のおしおき：モノクマ "ヒャッホー！大正解☆" = {nil, "Hyahho! Correct☆"}, -- NS1 of 光のおしおき：モノクマ "面白いのでOKにしました" = {nil, "It's interesting, so it's OK"}, -- NS1 of 闇のおしおき：モノクマ -- "ショボーン、スルーですか" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 無のおしおき：モノクマ -- "これが…真実…だと？" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 十神白夜 -- "困ったときは言いに来い" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 御曹司：十神白夜 -- "私をここから出してよッ！" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 舞園さやか -- "ずっと私の味方でいて" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of アイドル：舞園さやか -- "迂闊でしたわ" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of セレスティア -- "この腐れラードがぁぁっ！" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of ギャンブラー：セレス -- "絶望過ぎて…カイカンです" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 江ノ島盾子 "エクストリーム・パレード" = {"極限‧-4:", "Extreme -4:"}, -- NS2 of ボーム：モノクマ -- "それは違うよ！" = {"", ""}, -- PS of 苗木誠 "観察眼" = {"觀察眼", nil}, -- PS of 霧切響子 "チミドロフィーバー" = {"鮮血狂歡", "Bloodbath Fever"}, -- PS of 殺人鬼：ジェノサイダー翔 "アルターエゴ" = {"另一個我", "Alter Ego"}, -- PS of 不二咲千尋 -- -- 攻殼機動隊 -- "独立攻性部隊：草薙素子" = {"獨立攻性部隊：草薙素子", "Independent Offensive Unit: Motoko Kusanagi"}, "超ウィザード級ハッカー" = {"超魔術級駭客", "Super-Wizard-level Hacker"}, -- LS of 独立攻性部隊：草薙素子 "ゴーストの囁き" = {"靈魂的低語", "Whisper of Ghost"}, -- AS of 独立攻性部隊：草薙素子 -- "私の電脳空間でいい度胸だ" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 独立攻性部隊：草薙素子 "攻性防壁" = {"攻性防壁", "Offensive Barrier"}, -- PS of 独立攻性部隊：草薙素子 -- -- 學園長 -- "リイナ" = {"里伊納", "Riina"}, "学園長リイナ" = {"學園長3:", "3:, the Academy's Headmaster"}, "デモンライズ:アサルトシフト" = {":-3與-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, -- LS of リイナ "カーニヴァル" = {"祭典", "Carnival"}, -- AS of リイナ "コープス" = {"屍體", "Corpse"}, -- NS1 of リイナ "ヘリス：コープス" = {nil, "Helis: 4:"}, -- NS1 of 学園長リイナ -- -- 流水獸 -- "マリナ" = {"瑪莉娜", "Marina"}, "流水獣マリナ" = {"流水獸3:", "3:, the Flowing Water Beast"}, "ディフェクトブルー" = {"缺陷之藍", "Defect Blue"}, -- AS of マリナ "アンクル" = {"錨", "Ancre"}, -- NS1 of マリナ "アンクル：セカンド" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, -- NS1 of 流水獣マリナ "マイナスワン" = {"減一", "Minus One"}, -- PS of マリナ -- -- 龍神 -- "ヒスイ" = {"翡翠", "Jade"}, "竜神ヒスイ" = {"龍神2:", "2:, the Dragon God"}, "ウィンドゴッドライズ:ライフシフト" = {":44:-3與-3:", ":4 4:-3 -3:"}, -- LS of ヒスイ "インペリアルジェイド" = {"皇之翡翠", "Imperial Jade"}, -- AS of ヒスイ "ズアオ" = {"照", "Zhào"}, -- NS1 of ヒスイ "ズアオ：リミン" = {":3：黎明", ":3: Límíng"}, -- NS1 of 竜神ヒスイ "タイフォン" = {"颱風", "Táifēng"}, -- NS2 of ヒスイ "ロンチュアンフォン" = {"龍捲風", "Lóngjuǎnfēng"}, -- NS2 of 竜神ヒスイ -- -- 神獸者 -- "獣神" = {"獸神", "Beast God"}, "ベニ" = {"紅", "Beni"}, "炎獣神ベニ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ヘキ" = {"碧", "Heki"}, "水獣神ヘキ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "サナエ" = {"早苗", "Sanae"}, "風獣神サナエ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "ソガ" = {"承和", "Soga"}, "光獣神ソガ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "キキョウ" = {"桔梗", "Kikyō"}, "闇獣神キキョウ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "スズ" = {"錫", "Suzu"}, "無獣神スズ" = {":11:33:", "3:, the :1 1:3"}, "フィアライズ:アサルトシフト" = {":-3與-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, -- LS of ベニ "アクアライズ:アサルトシフト" = {":-3與-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, -- LS of ヘキ "ウィンドビーストリミット:ライフシフト" = {":44:8@rise8:12：-6:-3與-3:", ":4 4:8@rise 8:12: -6:-3 -3:"}, -- LS of サナエ "ライトゴッドリミット:ライフシフト" = {":33:6@rise6:10：-6:-3與-3:", ":3 3:6@rise 6:10: -6:-3 -3:"}, -- LS of ソガ "ビーストライズ:アサルトシフト" = {":-3與-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, -- LS of スズ "焼かれしは業炎" = {"業炎灼燒", nil}, -- AS of ベニ "漂いしは流水" = {"漂泊流水", nil}, -- AS of ヘキ "吹かれしは旋風" = {"旋風吹卷", nil}, -- AS of サナエ "照らされしは閃光" = {"閃光照耀", nil}, -- AS of ソガ "抱かれしは常闇" = {"抱擁常闇", nil}, -- AS of キキョウ "果たせしは絶無" = {"終歸絕無", nil}, -- AS of スズ "神なる炎" = {"神之炎", nil}, -- NS1 of ベニ "神なる火炎" = {"神之火炎", nil}, -- NS1 of 炎獣神ベニ "神なる水" = {"神之水", nil}, -- NS1 of ヘキ "神なる流水" = {"神之流水", nil}, -- NS1 of 水獣神ヘキ "神なる風" = {"神之風", nil}, -- NS1 of サナエ "神なる旋風" = {"神之旋風", nil}, -- NS1 of 風獣神サナエ "神なる光" = {"神之光", nil}, -- NS1 of ソガ "神なる閃光" = {"神之閃光", nil}, -- NS1 of 光獣神ソガ "神なる闇" = {"神之闇", nil}, -- NS1 of キキョウ "神なる常闇" = {"神之常闇", nil}, -- NS1 of 闇獣神キキョウ "神なる無" = {"神之無", nil}, -- NS1 of スズ "神なる絶無" = {"神之絕無", nil}, -- NS1 of 無獣神スズ "ナノパネルバリア：ウィンド" = {":8：9:", ":8: 9:"}, -- PS of ヘキ "ハイパネルダウン：アクア" = {":8：9:", ":8: 9:"}, -- PS of サナエ "ハイパネルダウン：ダーク" = {":8：9:", ":8: 9:"}, -- PS of ソガ "ナノパネルアップ：ダークハート" = {"微型2:8：9:1212:", "Nano 2:8: 9:12 12:"}, -- PS of キキョウ "ナノパネルバリア：ライト" = {":8：9:", ":8: 9:"}, -- PS of スズ "サナエ：初音ミク" = {":3：-4:", ":3: -4:"}, -- -- 噬血狂襲 -- "煌坂紗矢華" = {"煌坂紗矢華", "Sayaka Kirasaka"}, "舞威媛" = {"舞威媛", "Shamanic War Dancer"}, "舞威媛：煌坂紗矢華" = {":3：-5:", ":3: -5:"}, "姫柊雪菜" = {"姬柊雪菜", "Yukina Himeragi"}, "剣巫" = {"劍巫", "Swords Shaman"}, "剣巫：姫柊雪菜" = {":2：-4:", ":2: -4:"}, "叶瀬夏音" = {"叶瀨夏音", "Kanon Kanase"}, "模造天使：叶瀬夏音" = {":4：-4:", ":4: -4:"}, "ラ・フォリア・リハヴァイン" = {"拉·芙利亞·立赫班", "La Folia Rihavein"}, "王女：ラ・フォリア" = {"王女：拉·芙利亞", "Princess of Aldegyr: La Folia"}, "藍羽浅葱" = {"藍羽淺蔥", "Asagi Aiba"}, "電子の女帝：藍羽浅葱" = {":5：-4:", ":5: -4:"}, "南宮那月" = {"南宮那月", "Natsuki Minamiya"}, "空隙の魔女：南宮那月" = {":5：-4:", ":5: -4:"}, "暁古城" = {"曉古城", "Kojou Akatsuki"}, "第四真祖：暁古城" = {":4：-3:", ":4: -3:"}, "書記の魔女：仙都木阿夜" = {":5：仙都木阿夜", ":5: Aya Tokoyogi"}, "幼馴染の魔女：仙都木優麻" = {":6：仙都木優麻", ":6: Yuuma Tokoyogi"}, "アスタルテ" = {"亞絲塔露蒂", "Astarte"}, "アスタルテ：炎" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "アスタルテ：水" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "アスタルテ：風" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "アスタルテ：光" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "アスタルテ：闇" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "アスタルテ：無" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, "獅子王機関" = {"獅子王機關", "Lion King Organization"}, "獅子王機関:舞威媛" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, -- LS of 煌坂紗矢華 "獅子王機関:剣巫" = {":5：6:", ":5: 6:"}, -- LS of 姫柊雪菜 "模造天使" = {"模造天使", "Faux Angel"}, -- LS of 叶瀬夏音 "アルディギア王国:第一王女" = {"阿爾迪基亞王國：第一王女", "Princess of Aldegyr"}, -- LS of ラ・フォリア・リハヴァイン "電子の女帝" = {"電子的女帝", "Cyber Empress"}, -- LS of 藍羽浅葱 "空隙の魔女" = {"空隙的魔女", "Witch of the Void"}, -- LS of 南宮那月 "第四真祖" = {"第四真祖", "Fourth Primogenitor"}, -- LS of 暁古城 "書記の魔女" = {"書記魔女", "Witch of Notaria"}, -- LS of 書記の魔女：仙都木阿夜 "幼馴染の魔女" = {"幼馴染魔女", "Daughter of The Witch"}, -- LS of 幼馴染の魔女：仙都木優麻 "煌華麟:鳴り鏑矢" = {"煌華麟：鳴音鏑矢", "Der Freischütz"}, -- AS of 煌坂紗矢華 "雪霞狼" = {"雪霞狼", "Schneewalzer"}, -- AS of 姫柊雪菜 "王族の血筋" = {"王族的血肉", "Royal Blood"}, -- AS of 叶瀬夏音 "疑似聖剣" = {"疑似聖劍", nil}, -- AS of ラ・フォリア・リハヴァイン "相棒ＡＩ:モグワイ" = {"拍檔AI：摩怪", "Partner AI: Mogwai"}, -- AS of 藍羽浅葱 "空間制御魔術" = {"空間制御魔術", nil}, -- AS of 南宮那月 "12体の眷獣" = {"12頭眷獸", "12 familiars"}, -- AS of 暁古城 "闇誓書" = {"闇誓書", nil}, -- AS of 書記の魔女：仙都木阿夜 "守護者:蒼" = {"守護者：蒼", "Guardian: Le Bleu"}, -- AS of 幼馴染の魔女：仙都木優麻 -- "これだから男はっ！" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 煌坂紗矢華 -- "妖霊冥鬼を射貫く者なり" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 舞威媛：煌坂紗矢華 -- "私達の聖戦です！" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 姫柊雪菜 -- "我に悪神百鬼を討たせ給え" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 剣巫：姫柊雪菜 -- "そうなの、です" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 叶瀬夏音 -- "お粗末様、でした" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 模造天使：叶瀬夏音 -- "困りましたわ" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of ラ・フォリア・リハヴァイン -- "我が身に宿れ、神々の娘" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 王女：ラ・フォリア -- "どうなってんのよ、これ" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 藍羽浅葱 -- "後はよろしく、モグワイ" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 電子の女帝：藍羽浅葱 -- "この外道め" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 南宮那月 -- "馴れ馴れしくなったな" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 空隙の魔女：南宮那月 -- "ここから先は俺の戦争だ！" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 暁古城 -- "来やがれ！5番目の眷獣！" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 第四真祖：暁古城 -- "我の邪魔をするか" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 書記の魔女：仙都木阿夜 -- "僕には君だけだからね" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 幼馴染の魔女：仙都木優麻 "アクセプト……" = {"接受命令…", "Accept…"}, -- NS1 of アスタルテ：炎 "マスターは不在です" = {"主人不在", "Master is absent"}, -- NS1 of アスタルテ：水 "肯定……" = {"肯定…", "Affirmative…"}, -- NS1 of アスタルテ：風 "否定……" = {"否定…", "Negative…"}, -- NS1 of アスタルテ：光 "目標を確認……" = {"目標確認…", "Target Confirmed…"}, -- NS1 of アスタルテ：闇 "警告します……" = {"警告…", "Warning…"}, -- NS1 of アスタルテ：無 -- "見たんですね？" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 姫柊雪菜 -- "でも、見たんですよね？" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 剣巫：姫柊雪菜 -- "なんじゃこりゃあ！" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 暁古城 -- "今のはしょうがないだろ！" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 第四真祖：暁古城 -- "お祭りの始まりだよ" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 幼馴染の魔女：仙都木優麻 -- "このド変態真祖！" = {"", ""}, -- PS of 煌坂紗矢華 -- "私、皆を護りたいです" = {"", ""}, -- PS of 叶瀬夏音 -- "皺が目立ちますわよ？" = {"", ""}, -- PS of ラ・フォリア・リハヴァイン -- "そういうことだから" = {"", ""}, -- PS of 藍羽浅葱 -- "ちゃん付けで呼ぶな！" = {"", ""}, -- PS of 南宮那月 "守護者：影" = {"守護者：影", "Guardian: Le Ombre"}, -- PS of 書記の魔女：仙都木阿夜 -- -- 屠龍者 -- "ベオウルフ" = {"貝奧武夫", "Beowulf"}, "屠竜者ベオウルフ" = {"屠龍者3:", "3:, the Dragonslayer"}, "ヒューマドラゴライズ:シフト" = {":4@shortrise4:", ":4@shortrise 4:"}, -- LS of ベオウルフ "ヒューマドラゴライズ:アサルトシフト" = {":4@shortrise4:", ":4@shortrise 4:"}, -- LS of 屠竜者ベオウルフ "フルンティング" = {"赫倫汀", "Hrunting"}, -- AS of ベオウルフ "ネグリング" = {nil, "Nægling"}, -- NS1 of ベオウルフ "ネグリング：サラム" = {nil, ":5: Salam"}, -- NS1 of 屠竜者ベオウルフ "グレンデル" = {"格倫戴爾", "Grendel"}, -- NS2 of ベオウルフ "グレンデル・ティタン" = {":5·巨人", ":5 Titan"}, -- NS2 of 屠竜者ベオウルフ -- -- 新世紀福音戰士 Evagelion -- "レイ" = {"零", "Rei"}, "第一の少女：レイ" = {":5：-2:", ":5: -2:"}, "綾波レイ" = {"綾波-2:", "-2: Ayanami"}, "アスカ" = {"明日香", "Asuka"}, "第二の少女：アスカ" = {":5：-3:", ":5: -3:"}, "式波・アスカ・ラングレー" = {"式波·明日香·蘭格雷", "Asuka Shikinami Langley"}, "シンジ" = {"真嗣", "Shinji"}, "第三の少年：シンジ" = {":5：-3:", ":5: -3:"}, "碇シンジ" = {"碇-3:", "-3: Ikari"}, "マリ" = {"真理", "Mari"}, "正体不明の少女：マリ" = {":7：-2:", ":7: -2:"}, "真希波・マリ・イラストリアス" = {"真希波·真理·伊拉絲多莉亞斯", "Mari Makinami Illustrious"}, "カヲル" = {"薰", "Kaworu"}, "ゼーレの少年：カヲル" = {":6：-3:", ":6: -3:"}, "渚カヲル" = {"渚-3:", "-3: Nagisa"}, "レイ：クロウリー" = {":2：-5:", ":2: -5:"}, "アスカ：ダンテ" = {":3：-3:", ":3: -3:"}, "シンジ：オベロン" = {":3：-4:", ":3: -4:"}, "マリ：イージス" = {":2：-4:", ":2: -4:"}, "カヲル：カナン" = {":3：-3:", ":3: -3:"}, "ロキ：第４使徒" = {":2：第4使徒", ":2: 4th Angel"}, "レオラ：第５使徒" = {":3：第5使徒", ":3: 5th Angel"}, "アスル：第６使徒" = {":3：第6使徒", ":3: 6th Angel"}, "ラプラス：第３使徒" = {":4：第3使徒", ":4: 3rd Angel"}, "ギルガメッシュ：第１０使徒" = {":7：第10使徒", ":7: 10th Angel"}, "零号機" = {"零號機", "Unit 00"}, "２号機" = {"貳號機", "Unit 02"}, "初号機" = {"初號機", "Unit 01"}, "仮設５号機" = {"暫設五號機", "Provisional Unit 05"}, "Ｍａｒｋ．０６" = {"Mark.06", "Mark.06"}, "ヨトゥン：零号機" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "ヨトゥン：２号機" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "ヨトゥン：初号機" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "ヨトゥン：仮設５号機" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "ヨトゥン：Ｍａｒｋ．０６" = {":4：5:", ":4: 5:"}, "レイぼん" = {":-2-2:", ":-2--2:"}, "アスカぼん" = {":-2-2:", ":-2--2:"}, "シンジぼん" = {":-2-2:", ":-2--2:"}, "マリぼん" = {":-2-2:", ":-2--2:"}, "カヲルぼん" = {":-2-2:", ":-2--2:"}, "第一の少女" = {"第一少女", "First Child"}, -- LS of レイ "第二の少女" = {"第二少女", "Second Child"}, -- LS of アスカ "第三の少年" = {"第三少年", "Third Child"}, -- LS of シンジ "正体不明の少女" = {"正體不明的少女", "Mysterious Girl"}, -- LS of マリ "ゼーレの少年" = {"Seele的少年", "Boy of Seele"}, -- LS of カヲル "教祖≒第一の少女" = {":2≒-5:", ":2 ≒ -5:"}, -- LS of レイ：クロウリー "炎聖人≒第二の少女" = {":11:3≒-5:", ":1 1:3 ≒ -5:"}, -- LS of アスカ：ダンテ "堕精王≒第三の少年" = {":3≒-5:", ":3 ≒ -5:"}, -- LS of シンジ：オベロン "風聖人≒正体不明の少女" = {":11:3≒-7:", ":1 1:3 ≒ -7:"}, -- LS of マリ：イージス "永久竜≒ゼーレの少年" = {":3≒-6:", ":3 ≒ -6:"}, -- LS of カヲル：カナン -- "私が守るもの" = {"", ""}, -- AS of レイ -- "あんたバカァ？" = {"", ""}, -- AS of アスカ -- "そんなの関係ないよ！" = {"", ""}, -- AS of シンジ -- "ＬＣＬの香りがする" = {"", ""}, -- AS of マリ -- "さぁ、約束の時だ" = {"", ""}, -- AS of カヲル "アヤナミワールド" = {"綾波世界", "Ayanami World"}, -- AS of レイ：クロウリー "アスカ・ラプソディ" = {":3之4:", ":3 4:"}, -- AS of アスカ：ダンテ "イカリナイツドリーム" = {"碇之夜之夢", "Ikari Night's Dream"}, -- AS of シンジ：オベロン "マリ･プレパレーション" = {":2‧3:", ":2 3:"}, -- AS of マリ：イージス "カーズ･カヲル･サイン" = {"詛咒‧4:7‧印記", "Curse 4:7 Sign"}, -- AS of カヲル：カナン -- "貴方は死なないわ" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of レイ "ＥＶＡ" = {"EVA", "EVA"}, "ＥＶＡ：零号機" = {":3：4:", ":3 4:"}, -- NS1 of 第一の少女：レイ -- "なんだか、楽になったわ" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of アスカ "ＥＶＡ：２号機" = {":3：4:", ":3 4:"}, -- NS1 of 第二の少女：アスカ -- "できっこないよ！" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of シンジ "ＥＶＡ：初号機" = {":3：4:", ":3 4:"}, -- NS1 of 第三の少年：シンジ -- "幸せは歩いてこない～♪" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of マリ -- "力押ししか無いじゃん！" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 正体不明の少女：マリ -- "変わらないな、君は" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of カヲル -- "幸せにしてみせるよ" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of ゼーレの少年：カヲル "綾波ビリトル" = {"綾波2:", "Ayanami 2:"}, -- NS1 of レイ：クロウリー "トリオ：式波" = {":3：式波", ":3: Shikinami"}, -- NS1 of アスカ：ダンテ "碇ホールネス" = {nil, "Ikari Wholeness"}, -- NS1 of シンジ：オベロン "真希波ディフェンス" = {"真希波之3:@aegis", "Makinami 3:@aegis"}, -- NS1 of マリ：イージス "渚・ザ・ブランク" = {nil, "Nagisa the Blank"}, -- NS1 of カヲル：カナン "ゴルド・メイルストロム" = {"金色4:", "Gold 4:"}, -- NS1 of ヨトゥン：零号機 "ロウト・メイルストロム" = {"紅色4:", "Rot 4:"}, -- NS1 of ヨトゥン：２号機 "リラ・メイルストロム" = {"紫色3:", "Lila 3:"}, -- NS1 of ヨトゥン：初号機 "グリュン・メイルストロム" = {"綠色5:", "Green 5:"}, -- NS1 of ヨトゥン：仮設５号機 "ノワール・メイルストロム" = {"黑色5:", "Noir 5:"}, -- NS1 of ヨトゥン：Ｍａｒｋ．０６ -- "ぽかぽかするぼん" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of レイぼん -- "アンタバカァだぼん" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of アスカぼん -- "逃げちゃダメだぼん" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of シンジぼん -- "めがね、めがねぇ～ぼん" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of マリぼん -- "幸せにしてみせるぼん" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of カヲルぼん -- "乗れる訳無いよっ！" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of シンジ -- "逃げちゃダメだ！" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 第三の少年：シンジ -- "腕の一本、くれてやるっ！" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of マリ "ＥＶＡ：仮設５号機" = {":3：4:", ":3 4:"}, -- NS2 of 正体不明の少女：マリ -- "逢える時が楽しみだよ" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of カヲル "ＥＶＡ：Ｍａｒｋ.０６" = {":3：Mark.06", ":3 Mark.06"}, -- NS2 of ゼーレの少年：カヲル "レイ・アイズ" = {":2之3:", ":2 3:"}, -- NS2 of レイ：クロウリー "シンジ・フィルス" = {":3之4:", ":3 4:"}, -- NS2 of シンジ：オベロン "カヲル・ダウン" = {":3‧減少", ":3 Down"}, -- NS2 of カヲル：カナン -- "ＥＶＡ専用単独防御兵装" = {"", ""}, -- PS of レイ -- "話すって心地いいのね" = {"", ""}, -- PS of アスカ "ラングレー・ローズ" = {"蘭格雷薔薇", "Langley Rose"}, -- PS of アスカ：ダンテ "マリ・コンパージＦ" = {":2‧匯聚F", ":2 Converge F"}, -- PS of マリ：イージス "ケーブル" = {"電纜", "Cable"}, "フルライフ・ケーブル" = {":-5-4:", ":-5 -4:"}, -- PS of ヨトゥン：零号機 "ハンズヒール・ケーブル" = {":-5-4:", ":-5 -4:"}, -- PS of ヨトゥン：２号機 "ドライアタック・ケーブル" = {"三重攻擊-4:", "Drei Attacke -4:"}, -- PS of ヨトゥン：初号機 "キャンセル・ケーブル" = {":-5-4:", ":-5 -4:"}, -- PS of ヨトゥン：仮設５号機 "バリア・ケーブル" = {":-5-4:", ":-5 -4:"}, -- PS of ヨトゥン：Ｍａｒｋ．０６ -- -- 泳裝 -- "サマー" = {"夏日", "Summer"}, "アカネ：サマー" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "アオト：サマー" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ミドリ：サマー" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ヒカリ：サマー" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ユカリ：サマー" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ギンジ：サマー" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "ロジン：サマー" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "クロウリー：サマー" = {":-4：-3:", ":-4: -3:"}, "アクアヒューマライズ:ライフシフト" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, -- LS of ロジン：サマー "ヒューマライズ:ライフシフト" = {":-3與-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, -- LS of クロウリー：サマー "スイカ割り" = {"打西瓜", "Suikawari"}, -- NS1 of アカネ：サマー "サバフロート" = {"鯖魚水浮", "Mackerel Float"}, -- NS1 of アオト：サマー "ビーチアタック" = {"海灘-4:", "Beach -4:"}, -- NS1 of ミドリ：サマー "オレンジフラッペ" = {"鮮橙雪葩", "Orange Frappé"}, -- NS1 of ヒカリ：サマー "浮き輪" = {"游泳圈", "Swim Ring"}, -- NS1 of ユカリ：サマー "波乗り" = {"沖浪", "Surfing"}, -- NS1 of ギンジ：サマー "鯖の塩焼き" = {"鹽燒鯖魚", "Broiled Mackerel"}, -- NS1 of ロジン：サマー "トロピカル" = {"熱帶", "Tropical"}, -- NS1 of クロウリー：サマー -- "割ってみせるっ！" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of アカネ：サマー -- "おかしいかな？" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of アオト：サマー -- "気っ持ちぃー！" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of ミドリ：サマー -- "一緒に食べよっ？" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of ヒカリ：サマー -- "海は苦手なの。" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of ユカリ：サマー -- "波が呼んでるぜ！" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of ギンジ：サマー "グリッターサマー" = {"閃爍-3:", "Glitter -3:"}, -- PS of クロウリー：サマー -- -- 流水龍 -- "リヴィア" = {"利維亞", "Levia"}, "流水竜リヴィア" = {"流水龍3:", "3:, the Flowing Water Dragon"}, "アクアドラゴライズ:アサルトシフト" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, -- LS of リヴィア "リヴィア・ブースト" = {":4-4:", ":4 -4:"}, -- AS of リヴィア "リヴァイアサン：流式" = {":-3：流式", ":-3: Flowing"}, -- NS1 of 流水竜リヴィア "ラハブ・リタン" = {"拉哈比·歸還", "Rahab Return"}, -- PS of リヴィア -- -- 心在呼叫 / 想從心底呼喊 / 心靈想要大聲呼喊 / 好想說出心裡的話 -- (你們沒有簡單一點的譯名嗎) -- "成瀬順" = {"成瀨順", "Jun Naruse"}, "坂上拓実" = {"坂上拓實", "Takumi Sakagami"}, "仁藤菜月" = {"仁藤菜月", "Natsuki Nitō"}, "田崎大樹" = {"田崎大樹", "Daiki Tasaki"}, "言葉を封印された少女" = {"言語被封印的少女", nil}, -- LS of 成瀬順 "本音を言わないエアーな少年" = {"不吐露真心話的影薄少年", nil}, -- LS of 坂上拓実 "恋に悩むチアリーダー部の優等生" = {"為戀愛而煩惱的啦啦隊部的優等生", nil}, -- LS of 仁藤菜月 "野球部の元エース" = {"原棒球部王牌", nil}, -- LS of 田崎大樹 -- "言葉を、歌に？" = {"", ""}, -- AS of 坂上拓実 -- "私も、応援する。" = {"", ""}, -- AS of 仁藤菜月 -- "悪かったな、いろいろ" = {"", ""}, -- AS of 田崎大樹 -- "心の中を、見られた" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 成瀬順 -- "言葉をささげよう♪" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 坂上拓実 -- "関係ないよ、そういうの" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 仁藤菜月 -- "ありえねーっての！" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 田崎大樹 -- "メアド知らないんだってば" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 仁藤菜月 -- "歌だったら、痛くないです" = {"", ""}, -- PS of 成瀬順 -- -- 鋼之鍊金術師 Fullmetal Alchemist -- "ロイ・マスタング大佐" = {"萊·馬斯丹大佐", "Colonel Roy Mustang"}, "焔の錬金術師：マスタング" = {"焰之鍊金術師：馬斯丹", "Flame Alchemist: Mustang"}, "アームストロング少将" = {"阿姆士唐少將", "Major Armstrong"}, "氷の女王：オリヴィエ" = {"冰之女王：奧莉維亞", "Ice Queen: Olivier"}, "リザ・ホークアイ中尉" = {"莉莎·褔艾中尉", "First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye"}, "鷹の目：ホークアイ" = {"鷹眼：褔艾", "Hawk's Eye: Hawkeye"}, "エドワード・エルリック" = {"愛德華·艾力克", "Edward Elric"}, "鋼の錬金術師：エド" = {"鋼之鍊金術師：愛德", "Fullmetal Alchemist: Ed"}, "リン・ヤオ" = {"姚林", "Lin Yao"}, "強欲グリード：皇子リン" = {"貪婪的格利特：皇子姚林", "Greed: Prince Lin"}, "アルフォンス・エルリック" = {"艾爾凡斯·艾力克", "Alphonse Elric"}, "鋼鉄の鎧：アル" = {"鋼鐵之鎧：艾爾", "Armor of Steel: Al"}, "機械鎧の少年：エドワード" = {"機械鎧之少年：愛德華", "Boy with Automail: Edward"}, "キング・ブラッドレイ" = {"肯格·布拉多萊", "King Bradley"}, "ブリキ：アルフォンス" = {":3：艾爾凡斯", ":3: Alphonse"}, "ロイぼん" = {"萊-2:", "Roy--2:"}, "オリヴィエぼん" = {"奧莉維亞-2:", "Olivier--2:"}, "リザぼん" = {"莉莎-2:", "Riza--2:"}, "エドぼん" = {"愛德-2:", "Ed--2:"}, "リン・ヤオぼん" = {"姚林-2:", "Lin-Yao--2:"}, "アルぼん" = {"艾爾-2:", "Al--2:"}, "雨の日は無能" = {"雨天無能", nil}, -- LS of ロイ・マスタング大佐 "ブリッグズの北壁" = {"布里古茲的北壁", "Northern Wall of Briggs"}, -- LS of アームストロング少将 "鷹の目" = {"鷹眼", "Hawk's Eye"}, -- LS of リザ・ホークアイ中尉 "鋼の錬金術師" = {"鋼之鍊金術師", "Fullmetal Alchemist"}, -- LS of エドワード・エルリック "シン国第１２皇子" = {"新國第12皇子", "12th Prince of Xing"}, -- LS of リン・ヤオ "最強の盾" = {"最強之盾", "Ultimate Shield"}, -- LS of 強欲グリード：皇子リン "魂の癒着" = {"靈魂依付", "Soul Attachment"}, -- LS of アルフォンス・エルリック Alchemist" = {"鋼之鍊金術師", "Fullmetal Alchemist"}, -- LS of 機械鎧の少年：エドワード "憤怒のラース" = {"憤怒的拉斯", "Wrath"}, -- LS of キング・ブラッドレイ -- "『死ぬな！』以上だ！" = {"", ""}, -- AS of ロイ・マスタング大佐 -- "クソくらえだ！" = {"", ""}, -- AS of アームストロング少将 -- "守るべき人の為に" = {"", ""}, -- AS of リザ・ホークアイ中尉 -- "一は全、全は一" = {"", ""}, -- AS of エドワード・エルリック -- "魂で繋がってんだヨ！" = {"", ""}, -- AS of リン・ヤオ -- "今度は僕がぶち切れる" = {"", ""}, -- AS of アルフォンス・エルリック -- "皆が待ってる" = {"", ""}, -- AS of 機械鎧の少年：エドワード -- "何か、問題でも？" = {"", ""}, -- AS of キング・ブラッドレイ -- "火に油を注ぐだけだ" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of ロイ・マスタング大佐 -- "生きることを諦めるな！" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 焔の錬金術師：マスタング -- "ぶった斬ってしまいたい" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of アームストロング少将 -- "死なせない為に戦うのみ" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 氷の女王：オリヴィエ -- "下がっててください、大佐" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of リザ・ホークアイ中尉 -- "私の意志で引き金を引くの" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 鷹の目：ホークアイ -- "一緒にすんな！" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of エドワード・エルリック -- "降りて来いよ、ド三流" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 鋼の錬金術師：エド -- "民なくして王は在りえなイ" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of リン・ヤオ -- "俺は女と戦う趣味は無ぇ！" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 強欲グリード：皇子リン -- "不自由と不幸は＝じゃない" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of アルフォンス・エルリック -- "ありがとう兄さん" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 鋼鉄の鎧：アル -- "等価交換の必要無し！" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of 機械鎧の少年：エドワード -- "名も無き人間よ！" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of キング・ブラッドレイ -- "覚えておきたまえだぼーん" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of ロイぼん -- "ぶった斬るぼーん" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of オリヴィエぼん -- "承服できませんぼーん" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of リザぼん -- "等価交換だぼーん" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of エドぼん -- "願ったり叶ったリだぼーん" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of リン・ヤオぼん -- "悪い兄を持つと大変ぼーん" = {"", ""}, -- NS1 of アルぼん -- "焼いて、塞いだ！" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of ロイ・マスタング大佐 -- "もう、喋らなくていいぞ" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 焔の錬金術師：マスタング -- "私は私の目で人を判断する" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of アームストロング少将 -- "私の部下は強かったろう？" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 氷の女王：オリヴィエ -- "殺しはいやだ" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of エドワード・エルリック -- "立って歩け、前に進め" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 鋼の錬金術師：エド -- "誰が豆粒ドチビかー！" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of 機械鎧の少年：エドワード -- "まったくを以て足りんぞ！" = {"", ""}, -- NS2 of キング・ブラッドレイ -- "雨の日は無能なんですから" = {"", ""}, -- PS of リザ・ホークアイ中尉 -- "人間をなめるなヨ" = {"", ""}, -- PS of リン・ヤオ -- "一人の夜はいやだよ" = {"", ""}, -- PS of アルフォンス・エルリック -- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- -- 副本名稱 -- "ノーマリア" = {"諾馬利亞", "Normalia"}, "初都ノーマリア" = {"初都2:", "2: Town"}, "ファイアリア" = {"法雅利亞", "Firelia"}, "火都ファイアリア" = {"火都2:", "2: Town"}, "アクアリア" = {"阿夸利亞", "Aqualia"}, "水都アクアリア" = {"水都2:", "2: Town"}, "ウィンダリア" = {"溫大利亞", "Windalia"}, "風都ウィンダリア" = {"風都2:", "2: Town"}, "ライラリア" = {"萊拉利亞", "Lighralia"}, "光都ライラリア" = {"光都2:", "2: Town"}, "ダクタリア" = {"達陀利亞", "Darktalia"}, "闇都ダクタリア" = {"闇都2:", "2: Town"}, "インファタリア" = {"因法塔利亞", "Infatalia"}, "無都インファタリア" = {"無都2:", "2: Town"}, "カーマイン" = {"朱紅", "Carmine"}, "第一監獄カーマイン" = {"第一監獄4:", "4: Jail"}, "コバルト" = {"鈷藍", "Cobalt"}, "第二監獄コバルト" = {"第二監獄4:", "4: Jail"}, "ビリジアン" = {"鉻綠", "Viridian"}, "第三監獄ビリジアン" = {"第三監獄4:", "4: Jail"}, "カナリヤ" = {"金絲", "Canaria"}, "第四監獄カナリヤ" = {"第四監獄4:", "4: Jail"}, "モーブ" = {"淡紫", "Mauve"}, "第五監獄モーブ" = {"第五監獄4:", "4: Jail"}, "チャコール" = {"炭灰", "Charcoal"}, "第六監獄チャコール" = {"第六監獄4:", "4: Jail"}, "スペクトル" = {"彩光", "Spectrum"}, "第七監獄スペクトル" = {"第七監獄4:", "4: Jail"}, "ガーネット" = {"石榴石", "Garnet"}, "柘榴塔ガーネット" = {"柘榴塔3:", "3: Tower"}, "アクアマリン" = {"海藍石", "Aquamarine"}, "藍玉塔アクアマリン" = {"藍玉塔3:", "3: Tower"}, "エメラルド" = {"祖母綠", "Emerald"}, "翠玉塔エメラルド" = {"翠玉塔3:", "3: Tower"}, "トパーズ" = {"黃寶石", "Topaz"}, "黄玉塔トパーズ" = {"黃玉塔3:", "3: Tower"}, "アメジスト" = {"紫水晶", "Amethyst"}, "紫晶塔アメジスト" = {"紫晶塔3:", "3: Tower"}, "クォーツ" = {"乳石英", "Quartz"}, "水晶塔クォーツ" = {"水晶塔3:", "3: Tower"}, "オーロラ" = {"奧羅拉", "Aurora"}, "極光塔オーロラ" = {"極光塔3:", "3: Tower"}, "スザク" = {"朱雀", "Suzaku"}, "セイリュウ" = {"青龍", "Seiryu"}, "ゲンブ" = {"玄武", "Gembu"}, "コウリュウ" = {"黃龍", "Kohryu"}, "ビャッコ" = {"白虎", "Byakko"}, "キリン" = {"麒麟", "Kirin"}, "シュラ" = {"修羅", "Syura"}, "赤帝楼閣スザク" = {"赤帝樓閣4:", "4: Castle"}, "青帝楼閣セイリュウ" = {"青帝樓閣4:", "4: Castle"}, "緑帝楼閣ゲンブ" = {"綠帝樓閣4:", "4: Castle"}, "黄帝楼閣コウリュウ" = {"黃帝樓閣4:", "4: Castle"}, "紫帝楼閣ビャッコ" = {"紫帝樓閣4:", "4: Castle"}, "無帝楼閣キリン" = {"無帝樓閣4:", "4: Castle"}, "白帝楼閣シュラ" = {"白帝樓閣4:", "4: Castle"}, "ラウンジ" = {"休息室", "Lounge"}, "プラネタラウンジ" = {"行星-4:", "Planet -4:"}, "マーズ" = {"火星", "Mars"}, "マーキュリー" = {"水星", "Mercury"}, "ジュピター" = {"木星", "Jupiter"}, "ビーナス" = {"金星", "Venus"}, "サターン" = {"土星", "Saturn"}, "アース" = {"地球", "Earth"}, "ムーン" = {"月球", "Moon"}, "マーズラウンジ" = {":-4-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "マーキュリーラウンジ" = {":-4-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ジュピターラウンジ" = {":-4-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ビーナスラウンジ" = {":-4-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "サターンラウンジ" = {":-4-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "アースラウンジ" = {":-4-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ムーンラウンジ" = {":-4-4:", ":-4 -4:"}, "ラウンジ：マーズ" = {":4：5:", "5: :4"}, "ラウンジ：マーキュリー" = {":4：5:", "5: :4"}, "ラウンジ：ジュピター" = {":4：5:", "5: :4"}, "ラウンジ：ビーナス" = {":4：5:", "5: :4"}, "ラウンジ：サターン" = {":4：5:", "5: :4"}, "ラウンジ：アース" = {":4：5:", "5: :4"}, "ラウンジ：ムーン" = {":4：5:", "5: :4"}, "フロギストン" = {"燃素理論", "Phlogiston"}, "火焔研フロギストン" = {"火焰研3:", "3: Labo"}, "アモルフォス" = {"無定形體", "Amorphous"}, "氷水研アモルフォス" = {"冰水研3:", "3: Labo"}, "コリオリ" = {"科里奧利", "Coriolis"}, "極風研コリオリ" = {"極風研3:", "3: Labo"}, "ホログラフ" = {"全息投影", "Holograph"}, "幻光研ホログラフ" = {"幻光研3:", "3: Labo"}, "クインテセンス" = {"第五元素", "Quintessence"}, "漆黒研クインテセンス" = {"漆黑研3:", "3: Labo"}, "カルツァクライン" = {"卡魯扎克萊因", "Kaluza-Klein"}, "虚無研カルツァクライン" = {"虛無研3:", "3: Labo"}, "ローレンツ" = {"勞侖茲", "Lorentz"}, "電磁研ローレンツ" = {"電磁研3:", "3: Labo"}, "カジノ" = {"賭場", "Casino"}, "ラッシュ@casino" = {"爭奪", "rush"}, "フレアラッシュ" = {":-4-4:@casino", ":-4-4:@casino"}, "アクアラッシュ@casino" = {":-4之-4:@casino", ":-4-4:@casino"}, "ウィンドラッシュ@casino" = {":-4之-4:@casino", ":-4-4:@casino"}, "ゴールドラッシュ" = {"黃金-4:@casino", ":-4-4:@casino"}, "ダークラッシュ@casino" = {":-4之-4:@casino", ":-4-4:@casino"}, "シルバーラッシュ" = {"白銀-4:@casino", ":-4-4:@casino"}, "カラフルラッシュ" = {"全彩-4:@casino", "Colorful-4:@casino"}, "カジノ：フレアラッシュ" = {":3：4:", "4: :3"}, "カジノ：アクアラッシュ" = {":3：4:@casino", "4:@casino :3"}, "カジノ：ウィンドラッシュ" = {":3：4:@casino", "4:@casino :3"}, "カジノ：ゴールドラッシュ" = {":3：4:", "4: :3"}, "カジノ：ダークラッシュ" = {":3：4:@casino", "4:@casino :3"}, "カジノ：シルバーラッシュ" = {":3：4:", "4: :3"}, "カジノ：カラフルラッシュ" = {":3：4:", "4: :3"}, "カジノ：プラスラッシュ" = {":3：加號-4:@casino", "Plus-4:@casino :3"}, "フレアラッシュVIP" = {":-3VIP", ":-3 Casino Vip"}, "アクアラッシュVIP" = {":-3@casinoVIP", ":-3@casino Casino Vip"}, "ウィンドラッシュVIP" = {":-3@casinoVIP", ":-3@casino Casino Vip"}, "ゴールドラッシュVIP" = {":-3VIP", ":-3 Casino Vip"}, "ダークラッシュVIP" = {":-3@casinoVIP", ":-3@casino Casino Vip"}, "シルバーラッシュVIP" = {":-3VIP", ":-3 Casino Vip"}, "カラフルラッシュVIP" = {":-3VIP", ":-3 Casino Vip"}, "シュタインズ・ゲート" = {"命運石之門", "STEIN S;GATE"}, "フェアリーテイル" = {"妖精的尾巴", "FAIRY TAIL"}, "進撃の巨人" = {"進擊的巨人", "attack on titan"}, "ケリ姫スイーツ" = {"公主踢", "Princess Punt Sweets"}, "とある魔術の禁書目録" = {"魔法禁書目錄", "A Certain Magical Index"}, "サイコパス" = {"心靈判官", "PSYCHO-PASS"}, "サイコパスエリア" = {":5區域", ":5"}, "サイコパスエリア1" = {":-11", ":-1 1"}, "サイコパスエリア2" = {":-12", ":-1 2"}, "デート・ア・ライブ" = {"約會大作戰", "DATE A LIVE"}, "御伽城アカズキン" = {"御伽城3:", "Little Red Riding Hood"}, "御伽城アリス" = {"御伽城3:", "Alice In Wonderland"}, "御伽城イバラ" = {"御伽城3:", "Sleeping Beauty"}, "御伽城シンデレラ" = {"御伽城3:", "A Cinderella Story"}, "御伽城カグヤ" = {"御伽城3:", "Tale Of Bamboo Cutter"}, "御伽城シラユキ" = {"御伽城3:", "Snow White"}, "アヴァロン" = {"阿瓦隆", "Avalon"}, "理想郷アヴァロン" = {"理想鄉3:", "Utopia 3:"}, "ハロウィンランド" = {"萬聖王國", "Hallowe'en Land"}, "収獲区ハロウィンランド" = {"收獲區3:", "Hallowe’en"}, "クリスマス" = {"聖誕節", "Christmas"}, "聖夜街クリスマス" = {"聖夜街3:", "Holy Night Town"}, "不夜城ナイトメア" = {"不夜城3:", "Nightless 3:"}, "ミスター☆ダンジョン" = {":5地下城", "Mr.Divine Dungeon"}, "甘味処" = {"甘味處", "Sweet"}, "ショコラティエ" = {"巧克力莊園", "Chocolatier"}, "甘味処ショコラティエ" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "グランメゾン" = {"格蘭德莊園", "Grande maison"}, "甘味処グランメゾン" = {":33:", ":3 3:"}, "カーネーションの花園" = {"康乃馨花園", "Garden of Carnation"}, "エルドラド" = {"埃爾多拉多", "El dorado"}, "黄金郷エルドラド" = {"黃金鄉3:", "Eldorado"}, "美浴室ヘレネ" = {"美浴室3:", "3:'s Bathroom"}, "美浴室オノノコマチ" = {"美浴室3:", "Ononokomachi's Bathroom"}, "美浴室ヨウキヒ" = {"美浴室3:", "3:'s Bathroom"}, "美浴室カタリナ" = {"美浴室3:", "3:'s Bathroom"}, "美浴室クレオパトラ" = {"美浴室3:", "3:'s Bathroom"}, "美浴室エリザベート" = {"美浴室3:", "3:'s Bathroom"}, "カタストロフ" = {"浩劫", "Catastrophe"}, "破要塞カタストロフ" = {"破要塞3:", "Fortress 3:"}, "150万DL記念エリア" = {"150萬下載紀念區域", "1.5million Anniversary"}, "コロッセオ" = {"羅馬競技場", "Colosseo"}, "美宮殿コロッセオ" = {"美宮殿3:", "Beautiful Palace 3:"}, "古宮殿アメリカーナ" = {"古宮殿3:", "Ancient Palace 3:"}, "古宮殿インダストラ" = {"古宮殿3:", "Ancient Palace 3:"}, "古宮殿アンデルス" = {"古宮殿3:", "Ancient Palace 3:"}, "古宮殿コウガニア" = {"古宮殿3:", "Ancient Palace 3:"}, "古宮殿エジプトラ" = {"古宮殿3:", "Ancient Palace 3:"}, "古宮殿メソポティア" = {"古宮殿3:", "Ancient Palace 3:"}, "ヒルズアーク" = {"山丘之方舟", "Hill's Ark"}, "古神殿ヒルズアーク" = {"古神殿3:", "Ancient Shrine 3:"}, "夢幻駅ホルステン" = {"夢幻駅3:", "Illusionary Station 3:"}, "夢幻駅ハールレム" = {"夢幻駅3:", "Illusionary Station 3:"}, "夢幻駅サクラダ" = {"夢幻駅3:", "Illusionary Station 3:"}, "夢幻駅ラショウ" = {"夢幻駅3:", "Illusionary Station Rasho"}, "夢幻駅アルカラ" = {"夢幻駅3:", "Illusionary Station Alcala"}, "夢幻駅ラティーナ" = {"夢幻駅3:", "Illusionary Station 3:"}, "円卓の騎士外伝" = {"圓桌騎士外傳", "Knights of the Round"}, "コーカサス" = {"高加索", "Caucasus"}, "無限駅コーカサス" = {"無限駅3:", "Limited Station 3:"}, "無限ラビリンス" = {"無限迷宮", "Infinity Labyrinth"}, "200万DL記念エリア" = {"200萬下載紀念區域", "2.0million Anniversary"}, "聖なる足跡" = {"神聖的足跡", "Divinehood"}, "ヘパイストス" = {"赫淮斯托斯", "Hephaistos"}, "烈火殿ヘパイストス" = {"烈火殿3:", "3: Temple"}, "ポセイドン" = {"波塞頓", "Poseidon"}, "流水殿ポセイドン" = {"流水殿3:", "3: Temple"}, "ヘルメス" = {"荷米斯", "Hermes"}, "旋風殿ヘルメス" = {"旋風殿3:", "3: Temple"}, "アルテミス" = {"阿蒂蜜絲", "Artemis"}, "閃光殿アルテミス" = {"閃光殿3:", "3: Temple"}, "ハーデス" = {"黑帝斯", "Hades"}, "常闇殿ハーデス" = {"常闇殿3:", "3: Temple"}, "ヘスティア" = {"赫斯提亞", "Hestia"}, "絶無殿ヘスティア" = {"絕無殿3:", "3: Temple"}, "イナーシャ" = {"惰性", "Inertia"}, "堕聖式場イナーシャ" = {"墮聖式場4:", "WeddingHall 4:"}, "聖暦の天才" = {"聖曆之天才", "Genius of Divine"}, "パーク" = {"樂園", "Park"}, "フレイムパーク" = {":-3@elem之-3:", ":-3@elem -3:"}, "アクアパーク" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ウィンドパーク" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "シャイン" = {"輝", "Shine"}, "シャインパーク" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ナイト" = {"夜", "Night"}, "ナイトパーク" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ノーンパーク" = {":-3之-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "ワンダーパーク" = {"仙境-3:", ":-3 -3:"}, "遊炎地フレイムパーク" = {"遊炎地3:", "3:"}, "遊水地アクアパーク" = {"遊水地3:", "3:"}, "遊風地ウィンドパーク" = {"遊風地3:", "3:"}, "遊光地シャインパーク" = {"遊光地3:", "3:"}, "遊闇地ナイトパーク" = {"遊闇地3:", "3:"}, "遊無地ノーンパーク" = {"遊無地3:", "3:"}, "遊園地ワンダーパーク" = {"遊園地3:", "3:"}, "極東庭園マツ" = {"極東庭園4:", "Far East Garden 4:"}, "極東庭園キリ" = {"極東庭園4:", "Far East Garden 4:"}, "極東庭園ススキ" = {"極東庭園4:", "Far East Garden 4:"}, "極東庭園フジ" = {"極東庭園4:", "Far East Garden 4:"}, "極東庭園ヤナギ" = {"極東庭園4:", "Far East Garden 4:"}, "極東庭園ウメ" = {"極東庭園4:", "Far East Garden 4:"}, "ＷＥＧＯコラボ" = {"WEGO合作區域", "WEGO"}, "初音ミクエリア" = {":4區域", "HATSUNE MIKU"}, "自律の鼓動" = {"自律之鼓動", "The Beat of Autonomy"}, "竜宮郷ニライカナイ" = {"龍宮鄉海之聖地", "Palece of Ocean Niraikanai"}, "銀河館ミルキーウェイ" = {"銀河館銀河", "Milky Way"}, "拘束と解放" = {"拘束與解放", "Restrict and Release"}, "廃病棟ゼロフィリア" = {"廢病棟3:", "Disused hospitals 3:"}, "廃病棟マイソフォビア" = {"廢病棟3:", "Disused hospitals 3:"}, "廃病棟アムネジア" = {"廢病棟3:", "Disused hospitals 3:"}, "廃病棟パラノイア" = {"廢病棟3:", "Disused hospitals 3:"}, "火想郷アルカディア" = {"火想鄉阿卡迪亞", "Palece of Flame Arcadia"}, "十五夜街ルナミリア" = {"十五夜街露娜米麗亞", "Lunamiria Town"}, -- -- 敵技能 -- "先制攻撃" = {"先制攻擊", nil}, "ランダムブレイク" = {"隨機斷板", "Random Break"}, "ブレイク" = {"斷", "Break"}, "ファイアブレイク：アクア" = {"4:8:4板：9:", ":4 4:8: 9:"}, "アクアブレイク：ウィンド" = {"3:7:3板：8:", ":3 3:7: 8:"}, "ウィンドブレイク：ファイア" = {"4:8:4板：9:", ":4 4:8: 9:"}, "ライトブレイク：ダーク" = {"3:7:3板：8:", ":3 3:7: 8:"}, "ダークブレイク：ノーン" = {"3:7:3板：8:", ":3 3:7: 8:"}, "ノーンブレイク：ライト" = {"3:7:3板：8:", ":3 3:7: 8:"}, "ハートブレイク：ファイア" = {"3:7:3板：8:", ":3 3:7: 8:"}, "ハートブレイク：アクア" = {"3:7:3板：8:", ":3 3:7: 8:"}, "ハートブレイク：ウィンド" = {"3:7:3板：8:", ":3 3:7: 8:"}, "ハートブレイク：ライト" = {"3:7:3板：8:", ":3 3:7: 8:"}, "ハートブレイク：ダーク" = {"3:7:3板：8:", ":3 3:7: 8:"}, "ハートブレイク：ノーン" = {"3:7:3板：8:", ":3 3:7: 8:"}, "ライトブレイク：ノーン" = {"3:7:3板：8:", ":3 3:7: 8:"}, "ダークブレイク：ライト" = {"3:7:3板：8:", ":3 3:7: 8:"}, "ノーンブレイク：ダーク" = {"3:7:3板：8:", ":3 3:7: 8:"}, "古の力を魅せてやろう" = {"著迷於古之力吧", nil}, "さぁ、準備は出来た" = {"來，準備好吧", nil}, "ほぉ、少しはやるようだな" = {"呵，稍微有點大意了啊", nil}, "竜王の前にひざまずけ" = {"在龍王的面前跪下吧", nil}, "猛突進" = {"猛突進", nil}, "さあ、楽しくいこうぜ！" = {"來，盡情享受吧！", nil}, "その程度か？" = {"只有這個程度？", nil}, "こっからが本番だ！" = {"現在來真的了！", nil}, "さあ、いくぜ！" = {"好，來吧！", nil}, "まだまだっ！" = {"還未完！", nil}, "効いたろ？" = {"見效了？", nil}, "散れっ！" = {"散開！", nil}, "なかなかやるじゃん" = {"相當不錯", nil}, "セカンドの悲しみがわかるか？" = {"你知道:4的悲傷嗎？", nil}, "逃げるなら今のうちだぜ？" = {"要逃的話就趁現在啊？", nil}, "準備完了っと！" = {"準備完成了！", nil}, "ソロウ：セカンド・ラッシュ" = {":-5·-4:", ":-5 -4:"}, "これはオマケだっ！" = {"這是贈品！", nil}, "っ……！" = {"哼……！", nil}, "イヤっ……！" = {"不要……！", nil}, "来ないでっ……！" = {"別來……！", nil}, "お願い……！" = {"請……！", nil}, "もう、怒ったから！" = {"已經，生氣了！", nil}, "絶対に許さない！" = {"絕對不原諒你！", nil}, "許してあげないんだから！" = {"不會原諒你的！", nil}, "そろそろ、眠くなってきたの" = {"差不多，有些想睡了", nil}, "羊が１匹……" = {"1隻羊……", nil}, "羊が２匹……" = {"2隻羊……", nil}, "羊が４匹……" = {"4隻羊……", nil}, "羊が８匹……" = {"8隻羊……", nil}, "羊が１６匹……" = {"16隻羊……", nil}, "羊が３２匹……" = {"32隻羊……", nil}, "羊が６４匹……" = {"64隻羊……", nil}, "まだ……終わらないの？" = {"還……沒有結束嗎？", nil}, "デモン・スラッシュ" = {":3·4:", ":3 4:"}, "炎の羽根" = {"炎之羽", nil}, "天高く舞い上がった！" = {"直飛上高空！", nil}, "ミリオンドライバ・ラッシュ" = {":-5·-4:", ":-5 -4:"}, "スピリット・チャーム" = {":5·魔法", ":5 Charm"}, "美しき愛を御覧なさい" = {"請看看這美麗的愛吧", nil}, "うふふ……" = {"唔呼呼……", nil}, "痛みを知りなさい" = {"知道痛苦吧", nil}, "愛は時に痛みに変わるわ" = {"愛有時候會變成痛苦", nil}, "さぁ、美しき宴を始めましょう" = {"那麼，讓我們開始美麗的盛宴吧", nil}, "まだ足りないわ" = {"這還不夠", nil}, "もっと、もっとよ！" = {"多一點、多一點啊！", nil}, "綺麗に仕上げてあげるわ" = {"我會漂亮地完成的", nil}, "あぁ……美しい……" = {"呀呀……真美麗……", nil}, "愛よ！　これが愛なのよ！" = {"愛啊！這就是愛啊！", nil}, "美しさに酔いしれるがいいわ" = {"沉醉在美麗之中非常好", nil}, "ラブレス・ラブ" = {":4之愛", ":4 Love"}, "マシン・キャノン" = {"機械-4:", "Machine -4:"}, "侵入者確認　迎撃プログラム実行" = {"侵入者確認　迎擊程序實行", nil}, "エナジー装填開始" = {":44:6開始", nil}, "攻撃目標確認" = {"攻擊目標確認", nil}, "発射準備完了" = {"發射準備完成", nil}, "迎撃モードPHASE２へ移行" = {"迎擊模式移至 Phase 2", nil}, "出力上昇" = {"出力上昇", nil}, "バーストモード" = {":4模式", ":4 Mode"}, バーストモード起動" = {":5解除 -9:-2起動", nil}, "目標　殲滅" = {"目標　殲滅", nil}, "殲滅行動" = {"殲滅行動", nil}, "装填" = {"裝填", nil}, "フェアウェル・ゼロ" = {":-3·-2:@ns", ":-3 -2:@ns"}, 発動準備開始" = {":10發動準備開始", nil}, "スキル・ジャミング" = {":3·干擾", ":3 Jamming"}, "スキル・ジャミング展開" = {":-2展開", nil}, "殲滅行動ヲ開始シマス" = {":4即將開始", nil}, "フェアウェル：フレア" = {":6：7:@elem", ":6: 7:@elem"}, "フェアウェル：アクア" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "フェアウェル：ウィンド" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "フェアウェル：ダーク" = {":6：7:", ":6: 7:"}, "サヨウナラ" = {"再見", nil}, "ディザスター・クライ：バースト" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "目障りだよ" = {"真礙眼", nil}, "消えてくれないかな" = {"你怎麼不給我消失呢", nil}, "僕に逆らうのかい" = {"要跟我作對嗎", nil}, "悪魔に全てを捧げようか" = {"向惡魔獻上一切吧", nil}, "ランダム" = {"隨機", "Random"}, "ウィンドブレイク：ランダム" = {"4:8:4板：9:", ":4 4:8: 9:"}, "ハートブレイク：ランダム" = {"3:7:3板：8:", ":3 3:7: 8:"}, "あははははッ……！" = {"啊哈哈哈哈……！", nil}, "闇よ、力を" = {"闇呀，給我力量", nil}, "あははははははッ……！" = {"啊哈哈哈哈哈哈……！", nil}, "アタックブレイク" = {":4折斷", ":4 4:"}, "完全世界を目指そうか" = {"朝向完全世界", nil}, "さぁ、行こう" = {"來，走吧", nil}, "ワダツミ・グスク" = {":4‧5:", ":4 5:"}, "ワダツミ・グスク：闇式" = {":-3：闇式", ":-3: Yami-shiki"}, "あははッ……！" = {"啊哈哈……！", nil}, "実に愚かだ" = {"真是愚蠢啊", nil}, "死ぬのがそんなに怖いかい？" = {"死真的這麼可怕嗎？", nil}, "ワダツミ・グスク：ラッシュ" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "ワダツミ・グスク：闇式：ラッシュ" = {":-5：-4:", ":-5: -4:"}, "下等生物に興味は無いわ" = {"我對低等生物不感興趣", nil}, "受け止めてくれるかしら" = {"你能不能撐得住呢？", nil}, "スキルは使わせないわ" = {"不會讓你使用技能的", nil}, "命乞いするなら今のうちよ" = {"想求饒的話就趁現在吧", nil}, "足掻いてみせなさい" = {"努力掙扎吧", nil}, "手足を縛られる気分はどうかしら？" = {"手腳被束縛住的感覺如何？", nil}, "完全世界へ、行きましょう" = {"朝向完全世界，走吧", nil}, "入院の準備は出来ましたか？" = {"做好入院的準備了嗎？", nil}, "ハイヒール" = {":2-3:", ":2-3:"}, "お注射しましょうね" = {"要打針了唷", nil}, "手術を始めましょう" = {"開始動手術吧", nil}, "すぐ終わりますからね" = {"馬上就結束了喔", nil}, "痛かったら右手を上げて下さいね" = {"會疼的話請舉起右手唷", nil}, "スカルペル" = {"手術刀", "Scalpel"}, "スカルペル：レフト" = {":5：左側]", ":5：left"}, "スカルペル：ライト" = {":5：右側", ":5: right"}, "大丈夫みたいなので、続けますねっ！" = {"似乎不要緊的樣子，那就繼續了喔！", nil}, "麻酔をかけまーす" = {"要打麻醉了～", nil}, "一度、死んでもらいますねっ！" = {"得請你先死一次呢！", nil}, "リザレクション" = {"復甦", "Resurrection"}, "お会いしとうございました" = {"一直很想見到您", nil}, "湯加減いかがですか？" = {"水溫還可以嗎？", nil}, "ひと休みさせていただきます" = {"稍微休息一下吧", nil}, "もぉ、怒りましたわよっ" = {"真是的，我生氣了喔", nil}, "ご遠慮はいりませんわ" = {"您不用客氣的", nil}, "守らせていただきます" = {"讓我來守護吧", nil}, "お熱いのがお好きでしょう？" = {"喜歡燙一點的對吧？", nil}, "お清めさせていただきますわ" = {"請讓我清淨吧", nil}, "遠慮はいたしません" = {"那我不客氣了", nil}, "脱ぎ捨てさせていただきますね" = {"請讓我褪去吧", nil}, "怒りたくは、なかったです" = {"我其實，不想生氣的", nil}, -- -- 專有名詞 -- "エレメンツ" = {"元素", "Elements"}, "エレメンツドライバ" = {":55:", ":5 5:"}, "エレメンツコア" = {":5核心", ":5 Core"}, "リミッター" = {"限制器", "Limiter"}, "ナイツ・オブ・ラウンド" = {"圓桌騎士", "Knights Of Round"}, "コードネーム" = {"代號", "Code Name"}, "ボス" = {"首領", "Boss"}, "リボルバーシフト" = {"迴轉變換", "Revolver Shift"}, "蒼のクリスマス" = {"蒼色2:", "Blue 2:"}, "エレメンツハート" = {":5之-3:", ":5 -3:"}, "ドラゴン" = {"龍", "Dragon"}, "約束された未来" = {"被約定的未來", nil}, "常界" = {"常界", "Terrestia"}, "聖なる扉" = {"神聖之門", "Divine Gate"}, "混血族" = {"混血族", "Next"}, "混種族" = {"混種族", "Next"}, "聖なる入口" = {"神聖之入口", "Divine Gate"}, "聖なる出口" = {"神聖之出口", "Divine Gate"}, "統合世界" = {"統合世界", "Uniteria"}, "火想郷" = {"火想鄉", "Arcadia"}, "天界" = {"天界", "Celestia"}, "竜宮郷" = {"龍宮鄉", "Nirai Kanai"}, "蓬莱郷" = {"蓬萊鄉", "Hōrai"}, "永遠郷" = {"永遠鄉", "Shangri-La"}, "魔界" = {"魔界", "Hellstia"}, "死後郷" = {"死後鄉", "Elysium"}, "起源" = {"起源", "Origin"}, "地底郷" = {"地底鄉", "Agartha"}, "共鳴" = {"共鳴", "Link"}, "死刑執行人" = {"死刑執行人", "Executioner"}, "極東国" = {"極東國", "Japonesia"}, "理想郷" = {"理想鄉", "Avalon"}, "再起動" = {"再起動", "Reboot"}, "星屑街" = {"星屑街", "Cosmo-dust"}, "特務竜隊" = {"特務龍隊", "SDF"}, "次種族" = {"次種族", "Second"}, "妖精の尻尾" = {"妖精的尾巴", "Fairy Tail"}, "青い天馬" = {"青色天馬", "Blue Pegasus"}, "魔女の罪" = {"魔女之罪", "Crime Sorcière"}, "聖扉の鎧" = {"聖扉之鎧", "Divine Gate Armor"}, "シュタインズゲート" = {"命運石之門", "Steins;Gate"}, "まゆしぃ" = {"真由氏", "Mayushii"}, "開かれた扉" = {"被開啟的門扉", nil}, "竜界" = {"龍界", "Dragtia"}, "神界" = {"神界", "Ragnatia"}, "グリモア教団" = {"魔導書教團", "Grimoire Sect"}, "破要塞" = {"破要塞", "Catastrophe"}, "再創" = {"再創", "Remake"}, "Ａのパネル" = {"A之面板", "Panel of A"}, } return p